Kenshin, Your A Daddy!
by BatGurl513
Summary: Between planning a wedding, Kaoru's kiddnapping and Kenshin ladies-man type looks that attracts girls from all over the country, can Kenshin and Kaoru ever have a REAL relationship? FINISHED! YAHOO!
1. Sano's And Kenshin's Little Talk

Disclaimer: I'm to lazy to say something funny, so I won't. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
No this is not a sequel to For the Love of Kaoru! if that's what you people out there are thinking. This is where Kenshin meets mini him.  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yahiko, your posture today is horrific!" Kaoru cried while training her young pupil. It was a very bright day, the skies a cheerful blue with the sun out of the clouds. For the past few it has been quite murky and the air was filled with musty-ness. Kaoru took a deep breath of the fresh air that filled the dojo and smiled a soft smile.  
  
"Fix your posture, busu! You look like your daydreaming about Kenshin!" Yahiko quirked.  
  
"Fix that mouth of yours before I fix it for you!" Kaoru yelled, slamming her bokken on Yahiko's head, leaving Yahiko with huge bump.  
  
"You'll regret that! HYAAAAA!" Yahiko screamed. He pounced in the air, ready for an air attack. He didn't have any time to use it before Kaoru stuck her hand out and stopped Yahiko dead in his tracks. He began swinging his sword wildly trying to smack her around but failed miseribly in the attempt.  
  
"HA!" Kaoru said and slammed her wooden sword on Yahiko's shoulder. She hadn't met to hit him so hard but she wasn't really focused on her training. All she could think about was Kenshin. How his red hair gleamed in the sunlight so brightly and stayed bright even on days as one like yesterday. She loved staring at those happy, sexy violet eyes he had. And she couldn't even describe how loving his voice was, even as the Battousai. She can't but I can, so I will. His voice was like sugar to her and every time Kaoru heard him call her name, a shiver went down her spine. To bad he kept calling her that annoying Kaoru-DONO.  
  
She snapped back into reality when she heard Yahiko singing a very familiar song.  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage, then comes mini-Kenshin in a baby carriage!" Yahiko fell over with laughter. Kaoru turned a bright red from embarressment as well as anger and began chasing Yahiko around. It didn't take her long to catch him considering his laughing so hard was weighing him down a great deal. She didn't smack him upside the head with her bokken like she usually does when Yahiko annoys the living crap out of her. Instead she just poked him in the side with her bokken.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
Kenshin peeped out of the kitchen window looking at Kaoru poking Yahiko mercilessly. Scratch that. He was gazing at her more or less. He started daydreaming about what it did to him every time she called his name. Every time she did, his eyes went amber for a split second because she just had a frantic voice. Even when she was happy, she always sounded so frantic. A smile began to creep up on Kenshin's lips when he started thinking about her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes of hers that could make any man's heart melt. Kenshin often forgot what to say when Kaoru looked at him with those big, round, ocean blue youthful eyes.  
  
"Staring at jou-chan again, I see," came the ever amusing voice of our freeloading friend Sano.  
  
"Sanosuke, when did you get here? And how did you get past Kaoru- dono?" Kenshin asked, then he thought over his second question. She's way over here where you can't see the gate to the dojo even if you tried and she's to busy tickling Yahiko to really care if Sano came over to freeload some food.  
  
"I got here about five minutes ago but you were to busy staring at Kaoru to even notice poor, lil' old me."  
  
"Sano, your 20." Kenshin replied, with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"And your 29 and still haven't asked jou-chan to marry you," Sano said. He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. His red-headed rurouni has been meaning to tell her what's really lying deep inside his heart but couldn't. Kenshin was just to sincere and curtius to do that.  
  
"Sessha does not deserve her, that I don't" Kenshin replied evenly, then went back to the szechuan seafood he had going in a pan.  
  
Sano had had it. He was so sick and tired of 'Sessha not being worthy'.  
  
"You know what? F*%$ you sessha," he said, receiving a cold amber glare. He knew he was gambling with his life at this moment but he didn't really care.  
  
"Glare at me all you want! I don't care!(A/N watch it Sano)This is jou- chan's future, not just yours. My life may not have meaning and you can say that yours doesn't either for all I care, but she's only 18 Kenshin! She's not going to wait around for you to admit your feelings for her. There are plenty of men out there wanting to take her hand in marriage and they will if you don't cut this damn bullshit your pulling. I'm not gonna let her live her life in agony just because a certain 'sessha' won't tell her the truth. She's the closest thing I've ever had to family, to a REAL sister and by Kami-sama I am willing to let you beat the shit out of me if it means making her happy!" Sano yelled to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin just stood there his eyes still a fierce amber as he just glared at Sano. In one quick motion, Kenshin grabbed Sano by his gi and slammed so hard against the wall that the food almost fell off from where it was cooking.  
  
"Listen here, you lousy good for nothing gambling drinking FOOL!" Kenshin said in a low voice that it scared Sano half to death. "You have NO idea how hard it is to admit your love to someone then be able to keep them safe! I haven't even told her how much she means to me and already she's been kidnapped and beaten all because of me! I can't just come out and say it. I love her as much as you do, maybe even more but I can't just ask her to marry me with all my enemies out there wanting to kill me! You can already bet that they will go after her to make sure I'm in misery! Don't you DARE tell me what to do again!"  
  
Kenshin ripped his hand from Sano's shirt and went outside to call in Kaoru and Yahiko. Sano just stared blankly at the opposite wall. Now he knew why Kenshin couldn't tell her and it was tearing him up inside. He loves her so much he wont tell her just so she wont be in any danger. Oh Kami, why are you doing this to him? Sano thought disdainfully. He was going to help Kaoru and Kenshin if it's the last thing he does. But first, I'm getting an ice pack for my back. Who knew such a little man could pack such painful slam! OWIE!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, not a lot of humor in it. But next chapter will have humor, I SWEAR! Sano is such a big sweetie in this story and Kenshin's torn between mixed emotions. Who knew being a manslayer could be so hard. Well, tough luck, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! 


	2. Kaoru's Heart Break

Disclaimer: This hurts to much. From now on, I'm just writing the Disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Thanks for reminding me Chiki. I have dislexia so you'll have to excuse it if I made any mistakes. And some people can't tell when someone's talking so I'll be putting * around their thoughts, okay?  
  
All through dinner, Kaoru just kept glancing back and forth between Sano and Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes were no longer amber but he just kept glaring at Sanosuke without twitching or even blinking. Then she looked at Sano. Sano was staring disdainfully down at his plate where he hadn't touched a thing. She knew this was weird but felt Kenshin's eyes on her and began eating her meal without a muffle. Yahiko noticed none of this as he was to busy being the pig he was and ate like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sano was still looking at his food and glance up at Kenshin. He was still sitting there with the same look on his face for about ten minutes.  
  
"Why haven't you touched your food Sano?" Kenshin asked, his voice actually filled with sarcasm.  
  
*Because you probably put something it you moron* Sano thought bitterly but began to eat anyway so he could leave the table with his life.  
  
"I'm not all that hungry," Kaoru said, trying to ease the tension climaxing it's way into their meal. Both Kenshin and Sano looked at her with a look of surprise. But before anyone could do anything about it, Yahiko snatched the plate and gobbled that down faster than his own.  
  
"Kenshin, can I talk to you? Alone"  
  
At this, both Yahiko and Sano stopped and just stared at them. Alone? Seems something's going to happen tonight.  
  
"Sure, Kaoru-dono"  
  
When they were in the room, Kaoru really wanted to know why he was looking at Sano that way, but she didn't know if that was the case right now. She thought *should I tell him my feelings? No, then I would make a complete fool of myself. I'll just ask my original question *.She didn't ask him at the table because he looked a little P.O.  
  
"Um. . . Kenshin? Why have you been staring at Sano through dinner?" she asked innocently. His face went flat again and she began to wonder if she should have really asked him that.  
  
"No reason Kaoru-dono. He just said something to me that I wished he hadn't," Kenshin said. He saw Kaoru's face discard it's smile and turn into concern.* Great, now she's concerned *Kenshin thought to himself.* Why can't I ever have one day to talk to her without her getting so concerned?*  
  
"Are you sure Kenshin? You seem a bit. . ."  
  
"I'm FINE!" Kenshin said, a little irritated. * Did I just . . . Yell at her?* he thought after a moment. His heart instantly was smashed to pieces by what Kaoru said next.  
  
"Why are you so darn DISTANT!? I'm worried about you and you yell at me! Kenshin, I want to help you deal with your past but I can't do that if you keep pushing me away all the time!" Kaoru cried, tears streaming down her face. * I can't take it anymore! The one person I truly love won't let me near his heart . . . I have to get away from him! * Kaoru thought in distress.  
  
"Kaoru, I. . ." Kenshin started, not knowing what to say to her. I mean, seriously, what do you say to the person whom you love the most in the world when they're crying because of you?  
  
Kaoru didn't him time to think about what he was going to tell her. Instead, she ran past him and out the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru! Wait!" Kenshin yelled at her while she whizzed by. She ran out the door and out into the dark street. Kenshin was about to was about to run after her if Sano's fist didn't come flying out of blue.  
  
Sano grabbed Kenshin by his gi's collar and brought him close enough to his that he could feel Sano's hot breath. "What the f*%# did you do to her THIS time?!" Sano practically yelled in his ear. For one of the rare moments in his life, Kenshin had actually lost his cool and it was to the one person he cared for the most.  
  
" I . . . she. . ." he stuttered not knowing what to tell Sano. Sano was mad. I mean MAD. Kaoru had done nothing wrong and Kenshin had yelled at her. * Just like Battousai. . . I'm acting like Battousai. . . I need to find her. I WILL tell her what she means to me tonight! I can't hold it back anymore. *  
  
" Where is she?" Kenshin said, now gaining his voice back. Yahiko peeped in the room to see what was going on.  
  
"Geez Kenshin. Whatcha do to busu? She just ran out the door crying," he said in an innocent child's voice.  
  
She's out on the streets?! ALONE? Oh, Kami-sama, what did I do? She might me kidnapped, beaten, or maybe even . . . * Kenshin thought angerily.  
  
Easily brushing passed Sano Kenshin used his god- like speed to find  
her.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast and as hard as she could. She couldn't bear it  
anymore. She needed Kenshin so bad but he wouldn't let her close enough  
to him. In her mind, she couldn't blame him. * Why did I even try to  
tell him? How could he ever love me? Megumi's right. I'm a sweaty little  
girl with a passion for swords and I'm always hitting him. . . *  
  
Kaoru kept running until she ran into a man a little taller than  
herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. . . please excuse me," she stuttered.  
  
"Well, look what we have here," the man said. Kaoru looked up just in  
time to see his hand come down her arm and snatch her up close. She then  
realized that the mans been drinking.  
  
"L-l-let me go," Kaoru stammered, trying to break out of the  
intoxicated mans grasp.  
  
"Not until we get a good look atcha," he hiccuped. He used his other  
hand to turn her face left to right, examing her features.  
  
"Not bad. I don't see very good look'n babes like you. Tell me, how  
much do you want for the night?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you!" she spat. Kaoru struggled but as much  
as she fought, the mans grip got tighter.  
  
"I love women who put up fights. It's makes them look stunning," he  
said and grabbed the ribbon from her hair and yanked it. Her hair  
cascaded down her back and the man began running his fingers through it.  
  
"Stop! Stop, let me go!" Kaoru screamed. * Oh, I wish Kenshin were  
here! I can't fight this guy! He's 5 times my size! * (A/N if he's 5  
times your size then think about what he'd look like compared to a  
skinny man like Kenshin. . . )  
  
"Your coming with me," the drunk replied and began dragging her by her  
wrist.  
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled into the dark night, desperately waiting for a  
reply. He heard nothing and began beating himself up inside for yelling  
at her like that. * Kenshin no baka! You should know better than to  
speak to her in that manner! What were you thinking? *  
  
He skidded to a stop in front of a indigo ribbon. Kaoru's favorite  
color and the ribbon she was wearing in her hair earlier. He picked it  
up with tears brimming his amber eyes.  
  
If something happens to her. . . I don't know what I'd do. *  
  
Hey guys! So, whatcha think? Yes, yes, I know. Him glaring at Sano had nothing to do about his past, but hey, cut me a piece of cheese here, alright? 


	3. Kenshin To The Rescue!

Disclaimer: I hate these. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and this is only the 3rd chapter! Yall rock! Oh, and as for Kenshin being mean, he's just a huge wreck because he can't tell Kaoru his feelings. Even Kenshin has his limits so this is not OOC  
  
-  
  
"Let me go! Let go!" Kaoru told the drunk panicky, trying and failing miserably to get away. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip got. They stopped in front an abandoned market place. The sign said 'Takanike Inn' but was replaced with another sign reading 'Love Hotel'. * THIS can't be good!* Kaoru thought and began regretting running away from the dojo in the middle of the night.  
  
The man snagged her along and stopped at an old desk where a man no older than 45 was sitting.  
  
" Nice one, Logan. This is by far the prettiest one yet." The guy said.  
  
"Thanks. Found her running out in the streets. Heh, she must've been look'n for someone ta get horny with." The man Kaoru guessed was Logan said.  
  
Then mid-40 year old man reached across and lifted up the bottom of her kimono.  
  
"Not bad body, either. I wonder how well she screams?" he said with a sly smile.  
  
"You'll find out after I've had my way with her." Logan smirked, winking at her.  
  
"Can't wait,"  
  
-  
  
Oh, Kami, where is she?* Kenshin thought, his eyes brimming with tears.* Please let her be ok. Oh Kami-sama, please. . . *  
  
He stopped soundly and glared around the streets. Then he heard a  
scream. *That sounded like Kaoru! * he thought desperately.(A/N Oh boy,  
is he ever wrong. . .)  
  
Using his god-like speed, Kenshin raced to where the sound came from.  
He stopped in front of an old abandoned inn where a plump man was  
sitting at a nearby desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I heard a someone in here," Kenshin breathed,  
trying to regain his breath. The man looked up at him and lifted an  
eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes, that was just a woman screaming. Where's yours by the way?  
To get in, you need one," the man replied.  
  
"What kind of inn is this anyway?" Kenshin asked without thinking.  
  
" A horny inn. Bring a woman in and you can have fun ALL night long.  
My friend Logan just came in a moment ago with some raven-haired broad.  
She smelled good too. Like jasmine. Couldn't have been younger than 17,  
18. Yes, Logan does have a good eye for sexy women." The man chuckled.  
  
It didn't take Kenshin long to realize the man was talking about  
Kaoru. * If he touches her, I'll. . .*  
  
"Which room did they go in?" he asked, not wanting to *ahem * walk in  
on someone.  
  
"Third floor, last door to your right. Can't miss it. Only green door  
in the whole damn inn," the man said, "But you can't go without a- HEY!  
Come back here!"  
  
Kenshin took off before the man could finish his sentence. * If I'm  
even a second late, I'll kill myself!*  
  
-  
  
"AAAH!" Kaoru cried as the man forcefully threw her on the futon. The  
man bent down, his face less than a centimeter from hers. Grabbing her  
wrists, he held her in place over her head.  
  
"Don't worry doll. You won't regret this," he breathed. Switching so  
that his left hand held both of hers in place, Logan began undoing her  
obi. She began to squirm so it made it harder.  
  
"Quite moving, damn it!" Logan yelled and smacked her across the face  
with the back of his hand. She began to breathe hard, all the air gone  
from her lungs. She desperately tried to catch her breath but it was  
hard for her to do so with someone twice her size on top of her.  
  
Why did I run? Why? Oh, I wish Kenshin were here!* she thought, scared. Logan couldn't undo the obi, so he went for where her kimono came together at the top. Hooking a finger he began to run it down her chest. He only got far enough that cleavage was showing.  
  
"Not bad babe. Now let's see how well you scream. I've never had sex  
with a virgin before. This outta be good," he whispered in her ear and  
opened her kimono at the bottom. Then he settled himself between her  
legs.  
  
"NOOOO!" Kaoru screamed. Just then, the door slammed open and there  
stood Kenshin. (A/N What? You think I'd actually let her be raped? I'm  
not THAT cruel!)  
  
Kenshin immediately went amber eyed. All he could do was stare at the  
man who had HIS Kaoru pinned down against her will. With three long  
strides, Kenshin grabbed the man by his shoulders and threw him across  
the room.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped out of breath. Kenshin didn't even hear her.  
He went straight to Logan and began punching him. Every time he  
squirmed to get away, Kenshin pulled him back for more. Finally, when  
Logan was out cold, he stood up and took out his sword.  
  
"You WILL pay!" and with that he flipped his sword to the sharp side.  
  
"Kenshin, no!" Kaoru yelled and threw herself on his back. (A/N Yo,  
this ain't baseball! Stop with the throwing!)  
  
It took him a second, but he gained his composure back. He turned  
around to face Kaoru, his eyes the normal, warm violet Kaoru  
remembered. Then he saw the bruise on her right cheek and began  
considering killing the man again.  
  
"Please don't . . . don't waste your vow on a man like him. Please. .  
." Kaoru cried burying her face into his chest.  
  
"Kaoru, I. . . I thought I lost you. . . I'm so sorry!" Kenshin said  
and placed his head in her hair. (A/N Aww, precise memories!)  
  
"I love you Kenshin. . . more than anything else in the world. . ."  
Kaoru said.  
  
"I love you too. I thought I lost the person most important to me  
tonight. . ." Kenshin said. Just then, they heard the clock chime. (A/N  
I don't know if they had chiming clocks back then, but this is my story  
and I say they do!)  
  
"We should head back to the dojo, that we should," Kenshin said. Kaoru  
nodded in agreement and was about to take a step forward but Kenshin  
picked her up.  
  
"You've had a rough night as it is. I'll take you home, that I will,"  
Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru was kind of sleepy. Trying to escape a  
rapist is hard work you know.  
  
Stepping over the pervert, Kenshin made his way to the front of the  
inn. The inn keeper stepped in his way.  
  
"You lousy no good red headed bastard! I told you know going in  
without a girl! Why, if you come back here again, I'll-" the keeper  
yelled.  
  
"Hang on," Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear. He spread his legs out  
and with one hard kick towards the ground, Kenshin leaped over the man.  
That shut the man up. And Kenshin just strolled on ahead.  
  
-  
  
Hey you guys! Hoped ya liked this chapter! Tell me if I should make  
the next chapter a lemon and I will! Cya! 


	4. KK LEMON!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this. Stop asking!  
  
Yall wanted a lemon, so you got it! Oh and if you don't like lemons skip over this chapter and go to the next.  
  
Lemon: A story with adult sexual scenes in it. It tells the whole enchalada to.  
  
-  
  
"Kenshin, thank Kami your home. I thought you-" Sano began but stopped suddenly when he saw Kenshin carrying Kaoru in his arms. Kenshin stopped beside Sano and whispered in his ear.  
  
" You wouldn't mind if you and Yahiko left, would you?" Kenshin asked innocently. * Kenshin, you Casanova * Sano thought.  
  
"Sure, we wouldn't mind. Yo, Yahiko, lets go on a gambling spree," Sano yelled to him. Yahiko looked at him with a smile on his face bigger than 2 year old's when he's at a candy store and he can eat all the candy he wants.  
  
"Really? Hey, Kaoru, can I?" Yahiko asked excitedly. Kaoru gave a slight nod, not really paying attention to Yahiko. Yahiko jumped for joy and began to jump for joy. That is, until Sano grabbed his spikey head.  
  
"Come one Yahiko-chan, let's go,"  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU CHAAAAAAANNNNN!" Yahiko yelled and began gnawing on Sano's brown hair. Sano just walked out with him on his head, receiving stares.  
  
Kenshin went into his room and shut the door. He propped Kaoru on her feet and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru. . . I know I've already told you this, but I need to say it again. I love you so much," Kenshin whispered in a husky voice Kaoru dreamt of God knows how many times.  
  
"But Kenshin. . . (A/N here we go. . .) how can you love me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Kaoru, how could I not?" Kenshin said lovingly, "Your smart, caring, beautiful. . ." He took a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear, taking the time to caress her cheek.  
  
"Easy. I'm sweaty, a tomboy, into swords-manship and I hit you all the time! How can you even stand me? I'm not like all the other woman at all. . ." she said, looking away with shame. For the first time, Kenshin actual began to realize Kaoru's problems. She was 18 unmarried, which was dishonorable at that period of time. Most girls got married around 16 and most girls certainly don't like swords. Not to mention they all have parents. . .  
  
He tilted her head up and spoke, " Kaoru, that's what I admire about you. Your not like all those other girls who care more about their looks than about others feelings. And you don't jump into marriage right away just because of your age. I love you because your different, Kaoru. You have a great sense of humor but your always ready to fight for people you care for. You fought for Yahiko so he wouldn't have to live with all those evil men. You fought for both Sano and I so that we could stay at your home. Most others would consider you dishonorable because of that. But most of all Kaoru, you took me in. You took me in when you didn't know anything about my past. You didn't ask me any questions about it either. Just took me into you home knowing nothing about me. Kaoru, that is what I love about you."  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she smiled up at him. He took this opportunity to give her a sweet kiss. Then it turned more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. Kaoru began exploring Kenshin's chest muscles, sadness running through her at the scars she went over but they were instantly removed with sweet passion.  
  
Kenshin moved his lips to Kaoru's cheek and went back to her earlobe, sucking it gently. She giggled at the ticklish feeling it gave her. Kenshin's eyes turned amber, hearing her giggle like that was just to much for him to bear. He moved down to her neck leading a trail of hot kisses down her throat. Kaoru gave a soft moan and his kisses became more fierce.  
  
He came back up to her swollen lips and began pressing against them with pure love. Kaoru could feel Kenshin's hands going to her obi and hugged him closer. He then moved her against the wall, their passion growing to a whole new level. Removing her obi, he pushed it down so it slide slowly down her hips and legs. Kaoru broke the kiss immediately.  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked, worried that he may have offended her in some way. Kaoru grabbed her gaping kimono so it hid her from Kenshin's sight.  
  
"It's just. . . I've never done this before, that's all. I'm a little shy about. . . being naked in front of you. . ." she said, peering down at the floor. Kenshin looked at her for a moment, then softened his smile.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I want to see you. I NEED to see you," he breathed and kissed her again. His kisses made her melt instantly and her fingers gradually left her kimono. He took this opportunity to run his hands over her silky curves. This made Kaoru more comfortable with him and she put her hands around his neck for a sweeter kiss.  
  
Kenshin took this as a sign to move on so, without wasting time, he slowly pushed the kimono off her shoulders so the only thing holding it up was what was left hanging off her arms. Her legs, curse them, were about to give way due to the weight off tender passion Kenshin was applying to her. He felt this and hugged her closer so that she could stay balanced.  
  
He felt his legs getting tired and decided they should move to the futon. He gripped her waist and carried her over to the bed. Slowly, he laid her down and held himself up on his hands to gaze at her. His eyes traveled down her beautiful, sexy blue eyes that could make any man drown instantly. Kenshin then went down to her red neck and remembered what it tasted like when he kissed her gently. Then his eyes lowered more to her torso. He took in the way her milky body curved and the way her soft abdomen sloped down to her womanhood.  
  
His gaze made Kaoru turn a bright shade of red. The look Kenshin was giving her gave her a ticklish feeling and she squirmed for more contact. Kenshin looked up at her and went down for another kiss and drank in her taste. He kissed her more fierce and lapped his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. Kaoru gladly excepted and opened her mouth more so Kenshin's tongue could move along with hers. She trailed her hands down to where Kenshin's gi met his hakama and gave it a yank, freeing it from it's bindings. Slowly, she pushed it off his shoulders and glided her hands up and down his arm.  
  
Reaching down, she untied the hakama and felt it go baggy around his waist. He hurriedly kicked it off and once more moved his attention back to his love. Running his hands down her body, he stopped at her breast and massaged them gently. She broke the kiss and gave a low moan. Enjoying this sound, Kenshin moved his lips down to her tender nipples and began to suck on them gently. Kaoru gave a louder moan, close to a scream but not quite there yet. He needed to here her scream. He HAD to.  
  
Moving down, he dragged his lips down the slope of her body, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel and licked gently. Kaoru came closer to a scream but didn't because she knew he would please her more if she didn't. He then went down to her womanhood and kissed her gently. She couldn't bear it any more.  
  
So Kaoru gave a loud scream and tossed her head left and right. Kenshin's eyes started flashing amber to violet again until it settled on violet again. He looked up at her and looked into her eyes, his full of concern.  
  
She knew why he had stopped and thought how sweet it was that he didn't want to move on without her consent. Kaoru wanted to go on so she stretched her body and he smiled at him, urging him on.  
  
Now that he was more comfortable with this, he slowly began to enter her. It was sore at first and the tears began to brim in her eyes. Kenshin stopped and looked at her, wanting to know if he should continue. She gave a slight nod and, not wanting to put her through any more pain, he thrust into her without any hesitation. She would have screamed but Kenshin brought his mouth down to Kaoru's and kissed her to ease her pain a little. She melted into it.  
  
Kaoru began matching his movements and grabbed the leather strap that held his hair in place and yanked it out. Kaoru ran her hands through it, enjoying the softness and the warmth it gave her inside. Finally, they were to tired to move on so they laid there in each others arms, not wanting this night to end.  
  
Reaching up, Kaoru gave Kenshina small peck on the cheek and nestled her head under his. He smiled down at her and kissed her raven hair. She grinned and hugged him closer to her.  
  
"Aishiteru Kenshin," she whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru Kaoru," he said in a deep, baritone voice.  
  
She began placing little kisses along his collar bone and neck until she reached his lips again. He smiled but pushed her away. She looked up disappointed.  
  
"Maa, maa Kaoru. You really ought to get some rest that you should. It's past midnight and you haven't slept at all." Kenshin said wisely.  
  
She pouted but knew he was right when sleep settled in her eyes. Not being able to stay awake anymore, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Kenshin peered down at her sleeping form and hugged her closer and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"I thought I lost you tonight Kaoru. Thank Kami your all right. . ." he whispered before he fell asleep to.  
  
-  
  
So, whatcha think? Ya like it? Well, if you don't, TO BAD! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Visiting Time

Disclaimer: I do not, underline not, own Rurouni Kenshin. Happy?  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews! Oh, tell me what I should work on in the lemon!, I don't think I did it quite right. It was my second one. I'm tired of talking, so on with the story! Oh and Battousai's thoughts will be between ~ okay?  
  
-  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning in her futon with her yukata on. She glanced around to she if Kenshin was there and praying that last night wasn't a dream. She felt the back of her clothing and felt that the not in the back was tied in a way that she never tied it. She let out a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen where the red head was fixing breakfast.  
  
Kenshin felt her aura present and turned around to see her bright ocean eyes. He stepped away from the food that he was preparing and embraced her waist.  
  
Leaning his forehead on hers, he asked, "Did you sleep well love?"  
  
"You know I did," she replied, slapping him on the arm playfully. She looked up and stared into his violet eyes and felt her eyes beginning to close. Kenshin leaned foreward also closing his eyes, anticipating a kiss too.  
  
They were so close, could feel each others breath against their lips. Then. . .  
  
"ALRIGHT! SMELLS GOOD IN HERE! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST KENSHIN?" Yahiko's annoying little voice broke the romantic scene. Kenshin and Kaoru feel over anime style and thought the same thing. * Damn you Yahiko!*  
  
Yahiko stopped and looked up. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked with a childish gleam in his eyes. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at him like he was an idiot. Then Yahiko signaled to Kenshin's hands which were still connected to Kaoru's hips. Kenshin quickly removed them and looked away, turning red. Kaoru looked away from Yahiko and Kenshin.  
  
"OOOOOOOH! NOW I know what you two were doing last night! Kenshin and Busu, sit'n in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yahiko sang, prancing around the room  
  
"Shut up Yahiko! That will be 200 strikes!" Kaoru yelled, throwing a bowl of rice at him. He dodged and in stead of hitting him, it hit our favorite freeloader, Sano.  
  
"I wanted to grab some food, but this isn't what I had in mind. . ." He said, looking up at his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Sano, I'm so sorry!" Kaoru apologized quickly.  
  
"So am I. Kenshin burned breakfast. . ." Sano said, smelling smoke.  
  
"ORO!" Kenshin yelled and ran back I the kitchen. A big boom was heard and then the red head came back out of the kitchen swirly-eyed. Only his hair wasn't red. It was black, darker than Kaoru's or Megumi's.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be going out to the Akebeko, that we will!" Kenshin said, stumbling here and there before collapsing in his room.  
  
"Fine, I'll go change." Kaoru said and headed for her room.  
  
She was really anticipating Kenshin's breakfast. For once, she actually didn't want to eat out. Kaoru would rather stay home with him. So she decided to make the best of this occasion.  
  
Now, what to wear. . . * she thought peering into her closest. Flipping through, she through out the lavender kimono, her green kimono and her yellow one. She stopped at a red one with flowers on it. It had a beautiful blue lining and the flowers were silver on the edge, green on the inside. Toss.  
  
Geez, there nothing in here good to wear. . . Oh, what's this?* came her thoughts as she passed by a lovely baby blue kimono. Silver flowers flew over it and gave it a wedding kimono sort of look.  
  
*Perfect. Now for the obi. * Picking up a blue obi, Kaoru was  
satisfied. She slowly slipped into it and tied her obi. Taking out a  
brush, Kaoru began to pull it back into a ponytail but stopped. She  
let it go, so it cascaded down her back. Liking it, she took her hair  
and pulled to strands in front of her face.  
  
*This is good, but something's missing. . . But what? * Glancing  
around the room in hopes of finding it, she did. Running over to a  
flower vase, she picked the half grown blue flower bud and tucked it  
into her hair. She smiled nonchalantly and brushed her hair a little  
more.  
  
-  
  
"Why do girls have to take a life time getting ready? We're going to the akebeko for crying out loud! It's not like she's getting married!" a very impatient, annoyed Yahiko said. His stomach growled in agreement. An even louder growl was heard from Sano's stomach.  
  
"I don't like agreeing with the brat, but for once his right. Kaoru's over doing it this tie. It's been 20 minutes!" Sano whined. Yahiko would've gnawed his head, but his stomach hurt too much to even try to make the effort.  
  
I must agree that Kaoru is taking a long time. I hope she's okay. What if she broke a vase and cut her foot and can't walk? What if she's not feeling well? What if- * Kenshin's thoughts broke as the door opened and out stepped Kaoru. Kenshin just stared. The way her hair fell down her back, how the kimono and the obi brought out the magic in her eyes, the flower in her hair. . . ~ She's HOT!~ Battousai thought then shook his head. * Shut up Battousai!* Kenshin thought angrily.  
  
~Nice one Kenny boy. She's definitely a keeper~ came the hitokiri's thoughts. * Kaoru is not to be thought of in that manner. *Kenshin told the man slayer mentally. ~Then why do you do it all the time?~  
  
"Kenshin! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Sano's voice broke into his thoughts. Kenshin turned around to see everyone walking in the direction of the restaraunt.  
  
"ORO! WAIT!" he cried, hurrying to catch up with the group. He skidded to a stop next to Kaoru and began to walk like a normal person again.  
  
-  
  
"Welcome back! It's been so long since you've visited us!" Tae greeted them.  
  
"Hello Yahiko. . ." Tsubame said shyly, hiding her face behind the plate she had in her tiny little hands.  
  
"Uh . . . hi . . ." Yahiko replied in a quiet voice and looked down at the floor, his face turning red. Sano had a chance to mess with his head. He would've to if Yahiko and Tsubame weren't so shy around each other. Sure picking on Yahiko was fun to pick on but he didn't like to do it in front of his girlfriend, so he backed off.  
  
"Tsubame, why don't you show them their seats. I've got some rice boiling in the back." Tae said, smiling down at the young waitress.  
  
She looked up and nodded. She signaled for them to follow. Turning back to the group, she asked, " Where's Megumi? I haven't seen her much either."  
  
"Sano, do YOU know where she is?" Yahiko asked with a wide grin on his face. Sano merely walked past him but didn't leave without landing a blow on his head. Kaoru and Tsubame let out girlish giggles while Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile.  
  
The group sat down, while Tae brought them the usual. Beef stew.(A/N don't they ever get sick of that stuff?)  
  
"Oh dear," Kaoru said after they finished their meal, "who's going to pay for this?"  
  
Kaoru looked at Sano who looked at Kenshin who looked at Yahiko who looked back at Kaoru.  
  
"I'm broke!" said Sano.  
  
"I'm a kid, your supposed to be paying for ME to eat!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"I the woman! The mans supposed to pay for the meal!" Kaoru defended herself.  
  
They all stopped and slowly turned to Kenshin, who went wide-eyed.  
  
"Oro, don't look at me! I'm just a penny-less wanderer, that I am!" Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh please, that was years ago!" Sano said.  
  
"Yeah, really! Besides, you're the oldest!" Yahiko chimed in.  
  
"We all have paid for it before!" Kaoru said.  
  
"YOURE PAYIN'!" they all yelled in usion.  
  
"ORO!" Kenshin said, out numbered.  
  
Tae let out a soft giggle and said, " That's alright. It's on the house."  
  
"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kenshin praised Tae. They let out a sigh of relief when Tae came to their rescue.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kaoru said, holding her stomach.  
  
"What is it Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, it's. . . it's nothing. Just not feeling well. Going to go get a glass of water," Kaoru squeaked, hobbling towards the kitchen. Kenshin would've followed but Sano held him back. He knew why to. He couldn't just follow her around all the time like a sick puppy. So he stayed put like a good boy, watching Kaoru walk by.  
  
_  
  
"Well, that made me feel a tinsy bit better," Kaoru said aloud. She walked outside and peered up at the sky. * It sure is beautiful today* she thought, as the cool breeze blew her hair. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
-  
  
Tee hee, I know. I'm so vile! You'll have to wait to see who it is. Until next time! 


	6. The News

Disclaimer: I do not, underline not, own Rurouni Kenshin. Happy?  
  
FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I HAVE DISLEXIA! FOR ALL YOU PEONS OUT THERE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, IT'S A WRITING DISORDER! AND YES SEPHIRA JO, IM POSTING THIS BECAUSE OF YOU.DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT DO WITH MY STORIES EITHER. I LIKE THEM THE WAY THEY ARE SO JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE. Ahhh, I feel lots better. On with the story! ^^  
  
-  
  
Kaoru turned around startled.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kenshin asked, peering into her deep blue eyes. She let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. We can leave now if you'd like," Kaoru said, smiling up at him. She walked around him but stopped at the door and clutched her stomach again.  
  
"Koshii, are you sure your okay?" Kenshin asked with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I'm alright. Just a tiny stomach. No biggy!" she replied cheerfully. She walked back in the Akebeko, leaving Kenshin behind with an aghast look on his face.  
  
-  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER . . .  
  
"Yahiko, your stance is horrificly weak! You'll never be able to hit me with something like that!" came Kaoru's voice from the practicing hall. Kenshin smiled to himself and continued with his work.  
  
It was a bright autumn day and it was quite warm for the time of year. The sun was out and scrawny clouds surrounded the huge star. A gust of wind breezed through Kenshin's red locks and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.  
  
"YOU WANNA BET? HYAAA!" Yahiko yelled. Kenshin chuckled a little after hearing a big OWIE from Yahiko.  
  
"I told you your stance was weak! You need to learn how to obey your Kendo master, Yahiko! You might actually learn something!" she yelled at him. Kenshin returned his attention back to his laundry and lost himself in deep thought. Washing their clothing was like Kenshin's little meditation time and a little time for him to be alone.  
  
"Hey Kenshin," that is,until SANO enters the picture, "you all right? Ever since we visited Tae last week, you've been hanging close to Jou-chan. What's up?"  
  
"She says she's been having stomach cramps lately. I want to take her to see Megumi but she insists that she's alright," he answered, still looking at the laundry.  
  
"Why don't you tell her your that worried about her," Sano asked curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want her to feel as if I'm cuddling her," Kenshin answered matter of factly.  
  
"Yo, busu, your getting a little green around the edges. And I didn't think you could get any uglier ,HA . . . Hey . . . Kaoru, are you alright? Kaoru?" came the child's voice. Kenshin immediately dropped the laundry and ran to the training hall. He saw Kaoru crouching over in a corner, holding her stomach.  
  
He was about to run to her but he saw something come out of her mouth. Something . . . pink? *Oh no! She is sick! I knew I should've insisted on taking her to Megumi! * Kenshin beat himself up mentally. Then he saw more come out and had to turn away.(A/N Amazing. Someone being able to see dead bodies can't even see his own girlfriend throwing up . . .)  
  
"Eww! Gross!" Yahiko cried, holding his mouth.  
  
"Oy Jou-chan, what's up with you?" Sano asked.  
  
She finally stopped and took a deep breath. She turned around to face the group. So embarressed that she lost it in front of Kenshin, Kaoru tried to get up and run, but stumbled instead into Kenshin's arms.  
  
"I . . ." Kaoru started, then faltered. Kenshin turned around to face Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko, Sano, could you clean this up? I'm taking Kaoru to Megumi," he said, a worried look in his bright eyes. Yahiko gave him a look of disgust which was challenged by an amber glare.  
  
With a twitch in his left eye, Yahiko agreed. "Come on Sano, Kaoru's not getting any better. We must clean, clean, clean!" he said and grabbed the roosters arm to hurry and get a bucket of fresh water.  
  
Kenshin was right behind them with Kaoru, running to Megumi. He heard Kaoru mumbling and bent down to hear her.  
  
"Kenshin . . . I don't need to . . . go . . ." she mustered out, feeling pain in her lower abdomen.  
  
He ignored her and ran faster. He skidded to a stop in front of the office, where a long line of people wait. He simply jumped over them and landed in the front. He heard plenty of complaints and turned around to give them a hard amber stare. They all began looking different directions humming and whistling to themselves.  
  
"Ken-san, how good to see . . . What happened?" Megumi said, coming out the back.  
  
" I don't know. Kaoru threw up but she told me she's been fine for days," Kenshin replied out of breath.  
  
"DAYS? KENSHIN NO BAKA! YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT HER IN THEN!" Megumi yelled. She hurried to the back and signaled for him to follow. He followed feeling a little dishonorable towards Kaoru. Megumi was right. He should've taken her to see Megumi. Now she's throwing up for some unknown reason.  
  
"Lay her down her," Megumi instructed, pointing to a clean futon. He layed her dowwn and watched her open Kaoru's gi and cut her wrappings. Her eyes went wide and she turned back to Kenshin.  
  
"Eh heh heh, Ken-san? I need to examine her so could you go in the front please?" Megumi asked. Kenshin looked as if she just asked him to turn his sword over and kill himsef.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Because I REALLY need to examine her," she replied, hoping to get her point across. She failed.  
  
"But I wanna stay!" he whined, in a worried kind of way.  
  
"Just leave! You can come back in in a second!" Megumi said pushing him to the door. He obediantly left but then he heard a moan from Kaoru. He brushed past Megumi and went straight to Kaoru.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru. Everything's going to be alright," Kenshin said. Behind him, Megumi had reached the end of her rope. Kenshin had lit her fuse and the boom was going to explode. She grabbed him by his gi collar.  
  
"GET OUT!" she yelled throwing him back to the waiting room.  
  
"ORO!" was all he could say.  
  
Kenshin stared at the door leading to the back. Every second seemed like an century to hm. He kept twiddling his fingers on his knee and began cursing the time. * how long does it take to examine someone? I swear, doctors take their good old time to do their work! * Kenshin thought, a little annoyed. Finally, Megumi came out with a smile on her face. He let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Is she alright?" Kenshin asked with a worried expression.  
  
Megumi nodded her head. "Kenshin, I think you and Kaoru might need to have little talk . . ." she said mysteriously.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and decided to go to back. He saw Kaoru sitting up and looking him straight in the eye. Her eyes were very sad and kind of worried. He began to wonder if Megumi was lying.  
  
"Kaoru . . . what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She turned away and replied, "Kenshin . . . I . . . We're . . . I mean . . ." she began then faltered.  
  
He kneeled down in front of her and asked her in a voice filled with love, " Kaoru, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
" I'm . . . I'm pregnant . . ." she replied. Then she looked away again.  
  
"Really?" he looked stunned at this and wanted to make sure he heard correctly.  
  
She nodded her head and looked back up.  
  
"That's great! I . . . I'm gonna be a dad? Oh my God . . . But . . ." he said , " What's wrong? You don't seem to be to happy about this."  
  
"Kenshin, do you think I'd make a good mother? I've never really had one myself. I'm completely boyish to and I can't cook for beans? What if my vile cooking kills our kid?" she asked.  
  
"Kaoru, you'd make a great mother. Don't be worried about it. Our child will grow up to love you," he replied, smiling that rurouni smile, eyes filled with love. She smiled and gave him a hue hug. Then Megumi came back, surprised.  
  
"Your smiling about this?" Megumi said, amazed.  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Your having a child! Doesn't that sort of, what's the right word . . . worry you? I mean, your having kid," Megumi repeated.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin gave her a weird look. She should be happy, they're going to have child to raise.  
  
"Megumi, why do you make this sound like a bad thing?" Kaoru asked angrily, " You should be happy for us. We're having a baby!"  
  
Megumi began to chuckle and knelt down between Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, honey," she said then she looked at Kenshin, "Ken-san?" She began to chuckle a little more. "Come closer,"  
  
They leaned forward a little bit. "Closer," so they came closer. She squeezed her face between theirs and looked from one to the other, a strange look on her face.  
  
"I'm very happy for you. Indeed I am."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Mmhmm,"  
  
"Then why do you make it sound like the world is coming an end?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably because . . . YOUR NOT MARRIED?!" she yelled and then smacked their heads together. The yelped from the pain but stopped at realizing what Megumi had just said. They weren't married and they were already having a child. In fact, they weren't even engaged.  
  
"I thought you two would've figured this out by yourselves, but as you haven't, I'm glad that I could help you do it. So, when's your wedding anyway?" she asked. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other.  
  
"Have you even made plans for the wedding?" They shook their heads no.  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN ENGAGED?" she asked. They began to twiddle their thumbs.  
  
"Oh, for the love of . . . !" Megumi yelled looking up at the ceiling. They all sat there, pondering what to do next.  
  
-  
  
Hey, did you like it? I tried to make it a little longer. I know things like this can be boring if they're extremely short. Well, tell me if you like it or not! Cya's! 


	7. He's Back,Unfortunately

Disclaimer: I do not, underline not, own Rurouni Kenshin. Happy?  
  
Thank you people for all the nice reviews. I did get one review from someone saying I went to fast. It's hard to keep track of events with dyslexia. So, my stories do go a little fast. Live with it (J/K). And about Kaoru's morning sickness, well . . . I thought I put down the next month, not next day. So, I'll just stick with the next day, but that was a blooper on my part. Sorry! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru began walking home in silence. They had decided not to tell anyone about the baby's arrival until they could at least announce that they were to be married. But they couldn't think of a way to tell them about that either.  
  
*Maybe if we walked home with our fingers laced, then they'd kind of get the picture. But then, that would only show we loved for each other. Oh Kami, why is this happening to us? * Kaoru thought, confusing herself from time to time. However, Kenshin had something more. . . off topic on his mind.  
  
*I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy! Boom baby, boom baby, BOOM! * he sing-song in his head. He had the biggest grin on his face, so wide that people on the streets slowed down to stare at the weird Rurouni.  
  
Finally, the gate was in front of them and they walked through. They looked every where but didn't see anyone in the front yard or in the training hall. Confusion was hammered on their faces like a nail driven into a wall.  
  
"Sano? Yahiko! Hell- O?" Kaoru called, now with anger mixed in with worry rolling around in her. Kenshin also began looking around, thinking that it was weird that no one was there.  
  
"Yo, Jou-chan, you're getting louder and louder by the days," came the baritoe voice of Sano. She turned around to see him and Yahiko walking through the gates.  
  
"Where were you Sano?" Kenshin asked with curiosity.  
  
"We saw you walking out of the fox's office and thought Kaoru was okay. But then we saw you come out with a worried look on your face." Sano replied.  
  
"Yeah, is busu gonna be alright?" Yahiko asked, trying not sound to concerned for his mentor.  
  
Kaoru sensed this and nodded her head a little. Yahiko's eyes brightened but then went back to their normal, round formation.  
  
"So, what was wrong?" he asked with wonder. Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything and turned to Kaoru for help. She looked back him and told him with her eyes to look elsewhere for help. Then they both turned back to Yahiko.  
  
"Food poisoning" Kaoru said which at the same time Kenshin said ", Stomach ache"  
  
They turned to each other and back at Sano and Yahiko to say the same things, only reversed.  
  
"Stomach ache," Kaoru said, sounding casual.  
  
"Food poisoning," Kenshin replied. They looked at each other again until Kenshin stepped forward.  
  
"Kaoru got food poisoning which gave her a stomach ache which made her throw up which resulted in us go visiting Megumi. . . You get that?" he asked.  
  
They didn't but nodded their heads anyway. He could sense they didn't but didn't want too explain again.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk," Kaoru piped up, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Let me accompany you Kaoru," Kenshin asked but Kaoru shook her head no. She needed time to be alone and think over this whole baby situation.  
  
"No, that's alright. I need to be alone for a while anyway," she said and smiled. Before anyone could reply, she walked through the open gates of the dojo.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, usually you would've insisted upon going with her. What's the deal? Is sessha losing his touch?" Sano asked jokingly but Kenshin didn't even twitch. He watched her walk off into the distance.  
  
*How could I do this to her? Kaoru's only 17 and unmarried. My names already tarnished but she's so young to have a child. She's not even married and already baring a baby. Could we have made a mistake? * the worry-wart asked himself.  
  
-  
  
*Why do I seem so disappointed? I should be happy that I'm having Kenshin's child . . . right? * Kaoru thought, wondering if she could possibly be a burden on Kenshin now. Before, they got along so well but now that they were going to be parents, that's a different subject.  
  
*I wonder . . . I wonder if our child could possibly grow up to live a happy life? I mean, his father being Battousai the manslayer and having a mother that teaches swordsman-ship . . . not many people have parents like that! * she thought, trying to extinguish the nervousness in her stomach. It didn't work and she looked up to see herself at the train station.  
  
*The train station's like a 30 minute walk from the dojo . . . it's been that long? I better hurry back before that baka worries his head off.  
  
She turned around and started to walk but was grabbed harshly by her obi.  
  
"Hey, your that broad with that red- headed baboon from the other night!" came the oh to familiar voice of Logan. (A/N I think that's his name, can't remember. Correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
Kaoru whirled around to see him and at least four other guys standing behind him.  
  
"So this is the one that you said gave you quite fuss? You were right when you said she looked as sweet as heaven," one guy said, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, she's a real keeper pal. How could you let her get away so easily?" another said. Logan swiftly switched his hands to grab her wrists and brought her closer.  
  
"Oh, she's not getting away this time. I don't see that nut case anywhere around," he told one of the silent henchmen. Then he turned back to her. " And with him not here to protect you, we're gonna have lots of fun together."  
  
-  
  
"It's been 45 minutes Sano, I'm going to go find her," Kenshin said, running to the dojo gates. Sano jumped in front of him to block his path.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You and her have taken walks longer than this one together so I think she's just fine. Your not going anywhere Kenshin!" he told him.  
  
"And who's going to stop me? You? That's funny," Kenshin said, his voice deep and eyes hidden under his veil of hair.  
  
"Funny, I'll show you what's funny!" Sano said, pulling his fists up. Then Kenshin revealed his eyes to be a bright amber.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Sano was sitting on the ground smiling.  
  
"What's funny is me trying to beat you in a battle. That's hilarious!" he said, trying to act cool. Kenshin saw nothing funny about this matter and rushed down the street, with the sun setting.  
  
_  
  
"Ah! Let go of me! Get off!" Kaoru cried frantically, trying to struggle out of the two of Logan's henchmen's grip.  
  
"Don't wanna. I still didn't get what I wanted from you," he replied to her cries of help, then took a turn onto the Rufions Row. Kaoru didn't like where this was going and decided to get physical. She jammed her right heel into the ground and leaned forward on it. Pulling back her leg, Kaoru grounded her heel into one of her captors *ahem * parts that wont be mentioned at this time. He let go and brought his hands down to put pressure on the pain. Kaoru took this time to ball her hands in a fist and slammed them down on the other one's head.  
  
"Grab her you fools! Don't let her get away!" Logan screamed and all of them ran off after her, except the one she kicked. He more like wobbled after her.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as humanly possible in a kimono. Taking twists and turns trying to confuse the men that were coming after her, Kaoru came to a fence that was at least 8 feet high. She quickly turned around only to slam into one of the guys chasing her. He grabbed her around her back and pulled her closer.  
  
"You're not going anywhere doll. Not for a long, long time," he said then threw her to the ground forcefully. She yelped with pain and looked up to see Logan standing over her. He reached down and yanked on her hair which had came loose from it's bindings while she was flung to the ground. She yelped from pain and steadied herself on her palms.  
  
"I don't like it when my prey run away from me. I really don't," Logan told her in a deep tone of voice. She tried to get up but instead received a forceful blow to the stomach.  
  
*No! The baby! I have to get away. I have to . . . * she thought. Gathering up the last ounce of strength she had, Kaoru did the only thing any girl would do in a time like this. She screamed at the top of her lungs, praying to the lord almighty Kami-sama that Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, or heck, Megumi heard her!  
  
_  
  
Kenshin came to a brief halt in front of the Rufion's row, hoping to catch sight of her. He glanced around frantically, trying to see her slim form walk by.  
  
"KAORU!: he yelled, then took a quick breather before shouting her name again. He waited for a reply but only heard the echo of his own voice.  
  
*Damn it! WHY did I let her go alone? WHY?!?! I should've just insisted on going with her or at least following her, but NOOOOOOO! I just had to stay home, didn't I? I really am a baka . . . * he told himself before he heard a high pitched scream. He strained his ear to hear the echo to see where came from. The sound told him it came from the rufion's row and he used his godlike speed to find her.  
  
*If I'm even half a second late, I swear I'll kill myself! *  
  
-  
  
Hey, yall! Whacha think? Is it good? It better be. And please do not tell me about all these mistakes I made in my story. Trust me, if you do, I'll read one of your stories and list every single detail you wrote wrong. I am not in the best of moods today. Anyway, please give me some ideas on the next chapter cuz I'm totally lost! 


	8. The Promise

Disclaimer: I had a dream. That one day, I would own Rurouni Kenshin! It never did come true.  
  
Hey, I'm ungrounded! Now I can finally catch up on the writing for this story and YOU no longer have to wait for me. Yes, yes, I know, when it comes to posting stories, I'm slower than molasses. Sorry, I'll to make like a jackrabbit and run!  
  
_  
  
"Unh!" Kaoru cried as she was slapped back to the ground. Logan gave an ice cold grin and began to chuckle coldly.  
  
"Babe, in the Rufion's row . . . no one will here you scream! HAHAHAHA!" Logan laughed in her face. He then put his foot on her head and began to bury her right cheek into the dirt. Then all of his men began taking turns, spiting at her. Kaoru closed her eyes and wept. Not only for her, but for the family she came to know. Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin and their newest addition, her unborn baby. This only made Logan more satisfied.  
  
"I knew it! Without your precious boyfriend here to protect you, your just like all those other whore's out there! Wimpy and useless!" Logan shot at her, making all of his flunkies crack up. One of them then bent down in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of us? You wouldn't have to go through all of this if you just gave us the satisfactory of humping you!" he spat at her. Another joined in.  
  
Tilting up her chin a tiny bit, he said, " Gimme a kiss." He formed his lips into a circulur form and began making kissie noses at her face. This made everyone laugh even more. Not long after, everyone was kicking dirt in her face and yelling inappropriate things at her.  
  
"Stop it! Please . . . I'm begging you, please . . ." Kaoru pleaded, hoping they would see what little energy she had left and that she couldn't take anymore of this beating they were giving her. Unfortunately, it backfired.  
  
"Hey guys, she's 'begging' us to stop! Should we?" Logan smirked, looking from one man to the other. They all grinned and winked at each other.  
  
"Heh, maybe after we see the merchandise she has to offer under that sexy kimono of her's . . ." one of them suggested. Everyone began nodding in agreement. They began to advance towards her.  
  
*Kami, no! Oh please, no . . . * Kaoru thought, tears streaming down her face. Logan buried her face into the ground. One of them held her arms over her head by the wrists. Kaoru could feel her obi becoming loose.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and all of her memories went through her head. When she first met Yahiko when he tried to steal Kenshin's wallet from him. Sano, when he saved Tae from the three politic men causing trouble at the Akebeko. She even saw Megumi, how she kept flirting and touching Kenshin. Kenshin. . . That was when she began to sob. She felt like she had failed him. Failed protecting their child, his child. This was all too good to be true for him and she ruined it.  
  
*I can't even protect myself. I never should've made love to Kenshin. Now he's going to lose his child and it's all because of me. Darn it, why can't I do one good thing for him?! * she cried  
  
"Damn this thing! You're a pretty good knot maker, you know that?" Logan's voice broke into her thoughts. She felt her ribbon come lose and cascade down her back and into the dirt. Than someone's hands went to her legs and began parting them.  
  
*This is my last chance! If someone doesn't here me now . . . * she thought painfully. Then another hand went to her hair and yanked. Kaoru yelped with pain but then screamed again at the top of her lungs, hoping to give someone a hint that she was in trouble.  
  
_  
  
*Damn it! Where the hell is she?! * Kenshin screamed in his head, becoming more and more fusterated for his search for Kaoru. He stopped next to an abandoned bar to take a breath. Then, tears began to stream down his cheeks. Faint sobs began to betray his strong will.  
  
*Where is she? Where's Kaoru? * he thought like a child would think when he was lost in town. He couldn't even stand anymore. Kenshin slowly sank to his knees, placing his hands on the ground for balance. Then he fiercely pounded his fist into the ground. (A/N Please forgive me God for what I'm now about to have Kenshin think.)  
  
*Damn you Kami-sama! Why do you have to take everything valuable from me? First Tomoe, now Kaoru and our child! What the fuck do you have against me, anyway?! What the hell did I do! All I want is Kaoru back! Give me a sign that she's still alive! That she's still okay!* Kenshin thought, anger and timid emotion's mixing together.  
  
Then a voice rang out through the sky. Like a cry for help almost. An extremely high pitched scream that only one person that he knew of could give. Kaoru. He jumped to his feet and raced towards that sound.  
  
*I swear if I'm even half a second late! * his mind screamed.  
  
_  
  
"Damn you! Be quiet!" Logan shouted, clamping his hand over her mouth. She bit him, tasting blood leaking from his hand.  
  
He cried out from pain and smacked her across the face with the back of his left hand. Kaoru fell to the ground once again and tried to crawl away. One of Logan's men grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her back to them slowly. She desperately began to kick at him, trying to away, but then the other three grabbed her and held her down.  
  
"No . . ." Kaoru murmured. Logan brought his hand down to her left breast and gently placed it there. She began to breathe hard, telling herself this wasn't happening. That any moment now she would wake up next to Kenshin in her warm dojo.  
  
"Lay another hand on her and you will never see the light of day again," came an icey cold voice from behind them. Logan slowly turned around, enough so that Logan, Kaoru, and all of his men could see who was there. Kaoru's eyes brightened as she saw the familiar flowing red locks and the cross shaped scar on the left cheek. Kenshin stood before them with amber eyes glowering powerfully at them.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried with joy.  
  
Logan got off her and all of his men followed him. Standing in a straight line, arms crossed, they just stared straight back at him.  
  
"Get him," Logan said coolly. All of his men pulled out swords and daggers, advancing to Kenshin. Kenshin ran past all of them, his sword unsheathed. Then he stopped, staring back at Logan. Suddenly, every single one of them fell to the ground, defeated. Logan began taking steps backwards and then turned around, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Kenshin simply jumped over him.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryu Tsuein!" he yelled. Coming down on top of Logan, Kenshin smashed his sword down into his back breaking his spine. Logan cried out with pain before falling to the ground, his eyes an erie white.  
  
Then Kenshin ran towards Kaoru, picked her up by the arms and legs and ran. Except he didn't run home. Instead, he ran over the hills and through the woods. (A/N *Sings * To Grandmother's house we go!)  
  
He skidded to a stop in front of a large lake, the colors from the sunset reflecting off of it. Delicately, Kenshin laid her on the ground. Then he kissed her. He kissed passionately and hugged her close, as if he let go she would die. Kenshin didn't want to stop but yet he couldn't breathe. He broke the immense kissed and pulled her closer to him for a deeper hug.  
  
Kaoru buried her face into his familiar pink gi and closed her eyes. She never wanted him to let her go again, ever. That was when she felt something wet trail down her slim neck.  
  
"Kenshin?" she whispered.  
  
"Kaoru," he began, " I thought I lost you today. I've never been so scared in my life. If I lost you, I . . . I don't know what I would've done. I can't even imagine my life without you. I don't think I could live another day without you. Your greater than day itself.You and the precious person inside you. I don't ever want to have another day like this again. Please don't leave me, Kaoru. Promise me that."  
  
Kaoru slowly seperated from him and looked him straight in the eye. Her lip began to tremble. From the sadness within him and her. He's never really had anything to live for. Tomoe died and tonight, he almost lost her and the baby.  
  
Then she did something that she never though she'd do. She forcefully grabbed Kenshin by the back of his head and bound their lips together. This was her promise that she would never leave him again. The sun began to set, their lips still locked in a loving embrace. Then they both thought the same thing.  
  
*Together forever . . . Always . . . *  
  
_  
  
Please tell me you liked that. I was getting a little tired of humor so I tried drama instead. This was the first drama thing I've ever written before. 


	9. You Forgot One Little Detail

Disclaimer: I do not, underline not, own Rurouni Kenshin. Happy?  
  
Hey Yall! Im updating every day this week. Or trying to at least . . .  
  
-  
  
It had been two months since the second Logan incident. Life had basically proceeded as usually. Kaoru had continued training Yahiko and Sano was still the biggest freeloader in Tokyo. And Kenshin had been the sweetest thing to her too. Ahh, life is good, wouldn't you say? Guess what? Kaoru was hating it.  
  
Sure everything continued normally in their daily routine, but everyone had changed. Yahiko wasn't practicing as hard as he usually did. He just told her because he had been tired lately but they both knew it was because Yahiko was afraid of hurting Kaoru. Actually, it wasn't Kaoru he was afraid of hurting. It was her baby. A few weeks before, Kenshin and Kaoru had announced the arrival of the baby.  
  
Next there was Sano. Sano was acting very strange. He was still the biggest freeloader alright but now he asked if he could eat something. Not only that but he offered Kaoru some of his food as well. And he never started eating unless Kaoru finished her meal or unless she smacked him upside the head with her bokken and told him to quite worrying about her. But that wasn't even half of it. Out of the last four trips to the Akebeko, Sano had actually offered to pay for it. Yes, he offered. Half the time he didn't even have the money. He stopped offering though when Kaoru told him if he asked one more time, he'd be eating her fist for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner.  
  
But the worst one yet was Kenshin by a long shot. He never let her go anywhere by herself, not even to bathroom. He stood outside the outhouse until she was finished. Heck, she couldn't even walk to the market by herself. If a man so much as glanced Kaoru's way, Kenshin would give them a cold amber glare. His eyes were amber all the time now when they left the dojo.  
  
She was a prisoner in her own home. About the only people who acted normally now were Megumi, Tsubame, Tae, and Dr. Genzei and his grandchildren. Sometimes, not even Megumi. She was at the dojo 24/7. Every time Kaoru went to her room to lay down in her room, whether she was tired, stomache, or just wanted to rest, Megumi zipped right in after her.  
  
"Kaoru, are you sick? Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?" she would ask. Next came Kenshin the room.  
  
"Miss Megumi, whats wrong with her? Is she ill? Did she catch something?" the worry wart said. Then everyone and their grandma filed into the room, one by one. She couldn't take it anymore. Now Kaoru actually tried to find a place where no could find her. A couple of times, she stayed with Tae at the Akebeko just to be alone. Tae wasn't to bad, although she sent Tsubame to her about 50 times a day offering tea.  
  
Now, she was training Yahiko and she kept telling him to attack.  
  
"Yahiko, c'mon! Get your fat head back in the game!" Kaoru yelled, extremely irritated.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm tired! Can't we continue this in . . . oh, say . . . 7 months maybe?" he asked. Kaoru was now crossing over the border line from irritation to anger.  
  
"Yahiko, you'll be all rusty by then! Hurry up and attack!" she pleaded and yelled at the same time. Yahiko simply looked away. Kaoru left the training hall to go change. No use wasting her own energy on something this pointless. If Yahiko didn't want to train, then fine. Let him become a frail old samurai. She no longer cared.  
  
She slid open the door that now belonged to both her and Kenshin's room. Angrily, Kaoru slammed the door and snatched down a red kimono and her blue obi. She didn't even bother to tie her hair up into a ponytail. She knew if she did, she'd probably yank it to hard and half of it would come out.  
  
*Don't be angry, Kaoru* she told herself, *He just doesn't want you to get hurt, that's all. * She sighed and slid open the door. Walking towards the kitchen, she began to smell some Mongolian Beef. One of her favorite dishes. She wondered into the kitchen to see Kenshin standing there over the pan the food was cooking in. Slowly, Kaoru crept behind him.  
  
"HEY KENSHIN! WHATCHA MAKE'N?!" she yelled in his ear.  
  
"ORO!" he cried, sending some vegetables everyone where. Kaoru covered her mouth and began to giggle.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . ." she laughed, trying to apologize. Kenshin immediately picked her up and carried her outside, where he set her back down on the ground.  
  
Looking up at him with curiosity, she asked, " Kenshin . . . why am I outside?"  
  
"You could've gotten burned Kaoru. It's much safer out here de gozaru yo," he replied. Kenshin began walking back in, Kaoru behind him.  
  
"Quit following me. I don't want you in the kitchen while the foods cooking," he said firmly. Little did this poor red head know, Kaoru had a bokken behind her back, ready to send him flying across Japan.  
  
"I won't get killed by something that's burning Kenshin. I can take care of myself," she said with much anger.  
  
"Fine, just . . . don't go near the stove. You'll get burned," he said, continuing towards the kitchen. Kaoru's hand immediately went up, ready to smack him around with her bokken, but the other hand came up as well to stop the vicious attack on the rurouni. Trying, to calm down, she headed towards the gates just when Sano came by for his daily freeloaded food.  
  
"Oye, Jou-chan, you look angry," Sano said. Then he thought for a moment and sighed. "What did that big head do this time?"  
  
"It's everyone! Yahiko refuses to train with me because he thinks he might accidently hit me in the wrong place and injure our child. Then there's Kenshin who won't even let me in the kitchen when something's cooking! Not mention you giving me your food! I may be pregnant Sano, but my stomache's not the size of a boulder just yet! Can it get much worse!" she yelled furiously, putting her hand to her head.  
  
"Actually Jou-chan . . . it could get worse . . . much worse . . ." Sano said, looking back at the market place.  
  
" Hell no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not now. Don't you tell me now! I can not take it anymore!" Kaoru murmured.  
  
"LUNCH!" came Kenshin's voice from the kitchen.  
  
_  
  
"Um. . . Sano, your not eating much. What's wrong" Kaoru asked a little concerned. They had just sat down to eat and everyone was finished, except Sano.  
  
"Um. . ., I'm not all that hungry . . ." he said. Everyone practically choked down their last fork full.  
  
"You?! Not hungry? Yeah right, Sano, that'll be day! HA!" Yahiko laughed putting more food in his mouth. Sano slapped him on the back of his head, causing Yahiko to choke on his food.  
  
"This is a bit serious you guys. Real serious and it's about the baby," he said. Everyone stopped and looked straight at him.  
  
"What do you mean there's something wrong with the baby?" Kenshin asked him curiously. Kaoru's hand immediately went to her stomach.  
  
"Now, Kenshin, I didn't say that. Nothing's wrong with your kid. It's actually you two . . . and the problem is the baby," he said mysteriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, everyone in towns beginning to notice Kaoru's bigger than a barrel belly," he began, receiving an annoyed glare from Kaoru.  
  
"So?" they asked again.  
  
"Well, you better get them to stop talking so negatively about you," Sano said again.  
  
"GET TO THE DAMN POINT!" they cried in usion.  
  
"Fine, I'll put in pure, written out form. YOU'RE NOT MARRIED!" he said. (A/N Haha! You thought I forgot, didn't you? Actually I did . . .)  
  
"AH! WE FORGOT!" Kenshin and Kaoru cried, looking at each other.  
  
"You guys can't even afford a wedding ring, much less the whole inchalada!" Yahiko chimed in. Both Kenshin and Kaoru took this as an insult but then realized what Yahiko was saying. The only one providing money right now was Kaoru and that money was coming in pretty slowly as well.  
  
"How could you guys forget this? I suggest you remember it fast and start taking up a collection for your wedding!"  
  
_  
  
So, what do ya think? Ya like? Ya better. Lol, J/K. Give me some of your ideas of what I should do next and I may just use them. Even though I have an idea myself. 


	10. Kaoru's New Foe

Disclaimer: Thou art not thin owner of Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sorry, I went to Washington D.C. for a field trip. I live in Ohio and that took me a while to get there. So I haven't updated in a long time. I won't be either cuz I'm to California this week with my band. So yall just gonna have to deal with not having me update for a while. You know how it is, going places and not having any time for anything else? You don't care do you? I didn't think you. All you want is your Rurouni Kenshin huh? I see how you peoples is! Why, I never!(J/K)  
  
_  
  
NEXT DAY . . .  
  
"So that's the plan?" said Sano. He and Megumi were standing outside his apartment, discussing Kenshin's and Kaoru's wedding crisis.  
  
"Yup, that outta do it. These townspeople are real nice to be helping us out with this." Megumi said cheerfully.  
  
"And we wait about . . . a week before we reveal the big surprise to them?" Sano said.  
  
"Very good Sano! Now answer this question! What's 2 + 2?" Megumi mouthed off at Sano. He knew she was flirting and actually kind of enjoyed it. Grabbing her by the waist, Sano began to back slowly into his apartment.  
  
"Come inside and I'll show you . . ." Sano replied slyly. Megumi giggled and went with his motions into his room.  
  
-  
  
Kaoru wondered around the dojo, trying to find something to do with herself and was getting nowhere fast. Yahiko had gone the Akebeko. Partly to work and partly to see Tsubame. Kenshin had left to go to the market and buy tofu for tonight's dinner. The only reason why Kaoru didn't go with him was because she had threatened to beat him over the head with her bokken. And since Kenshin valued his life, he left her alone.  
  
*It's so boring here. Maybe I should've gone with Kenshin. At least I would have something to do with myself . . . * she thought exhausted.  
  
*Maybe I'll try to figure out a way to pay for the wedding. I'm sure our friends would help us out a little, but there's no way I could just take their money! * Kaoru let out an exasperated sigh and sat down on her futon.  
  
*My parents could help, if they weren't dead. * All of a sudden, Kaoru got a deep lonely feeling inside her heart. Her parents were dead. Gone. The fact is, that most girls have their parents pay but Kaoru never really had parents. The groom's parents might've helped out a little bit only . . . his parents aren't in the living realm either.  
  
But the wedding wasn't what concerned her. Her parents would never get to see her married. Her child will never meet his grandparents and Kenshin didn't have a father or mother in law.  
  
A tear dropped from her sea colored eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. Thinking of her parents always brought back memories of them that she wished wouldn't make her cry.  
  
Kaoru couldn't even remember what their faces looked like. Sure she remembered their voices and the way they laughed, but she wanted to know what they looked like. What features she inherited from which parent.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she head a knock at the door. * Hmmm, who could be coming by to visit?* she wondered. Slowly, Kaoru slid open the door to see a woman wearing a light blue kimono.  
  
"Hello, is this the Kamiya residents?" she asked. Kaoru nodded her head, which caused the girl to sigh with relief. "I thought that I would never find you. Can I come in please?"  
  
"Uh, sure, come on in," Kaoru responded. As the woman walked by, Kaoru began to take in her features. She had long brown hair, about Kaoru's length. Her light blue kimono was decorated with silver flowers and butterflies. The obi around her waist was a lovely light green, leaves intertwining on it. But what really caught Kaoru's attention were her eyes. They were a baby blue, not the same color as Kaoru's eyes, but much more elegant, like the kind of eyes a famous person would have.  
  
Leading the stranger into the sitting area, she sat quietly and asked if the girl wanted some tea.  
  
Shaking her head no, the girl said, " Please, excuse my manners. I never told you my name. It's Rudiko Takachi. I've been looking for a place to stay at but every inn I've gone to stay at have had perverted men. Then I heard about how you let a man and an orphan stay with you. I was wondering if perhaps . . . I could possibly stay with you?" Kaoru gave Rudiko a strange look.  
  
"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. I can go stay at an inn if you want. I shouldn't have come demanding such a thing," Rudiko said quietly.  
  
"No, that's ok. I just need to talk it over with my fiancee and the other border," Kaoru replied quickly. She couldn't just let her out by herself. This girl looks no older than herself and she couldn't just leave her out there alone. Remembering the incident with Logan sent a shiver down her spine and she certainly didn't want that to happen to this stranger.  
  
As if on cue, Kenshin strolled through.  
  
He stopped seeing Rudiko and asked, " Who's this young girl may I ask?"  
  
"This is Rudiko Takachi. She's looking for a place to stay and I told her she could stay with us for a while," Kaoru explained.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Rudiko, that it is," Kenshin said, smiling his infamous ruruoni grin. Kaoru smiled and looked at Rudiko. Her smile began to fade as she noticed the way she was looking at Kenshin. Her eyes began to sparkle, like light reflecting off a lake and her eyes began to move up and down Kenshin's figure as he walked to the kitchen to put away the food.  
  
"That's MY finacee Kenshin," Kaoru said as cold as ice, putting the emphasis on 'my'.  
  
"Oh, he seems very nice," Rudiko said cheerfully, smacking a huge smile on her face, still watching Kenshin. Kaoru followed her eyes and saw her looking at Kenshin's *ahem * sitting area. Her face grew red and she insisted on showing the new person where she was going to be staying.  
  
_  
  
Kenshin was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Yahiko was outside practicing his strokes and Kaoru had no idea where Rudiko went. She decided to walk around to find her. She looked every where, the training hall, the bath house and all the rooms.  
  
Little did she know that Rudiko was about to go talk with Kenshin.  
  
"Hi," Rudiko whispered in his ear. More liked breathed in his ear, causing him to jump at the warmth of her breath against his neck and ear.  
  
"Oh, Rudiko- dono, I didn't hear you come in. Are you relaxing well enough?" he asked, not at all noticing the way she gazed at him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me stay at your home Kenshin," she said smoothly.  
  
"Oh, it's not my home, Rudiko-dono, it's Kaoru's. But your welcome all the same," he replied, going back to the vegetables he was cooking.  
  
"Can I help you prepare dinner Kenshin?" she asked. He nodded, ushering her to grab a knife at start slicing the carrots. They worked on the food for a couple of moments before Kenshin noticed the glances Rudiko was giving him. He felt kind of uneasy.  
  
"Is there something the matter Rudiko? You seem to be glancing over here a lot," he asked, trying not to sound to obvious.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong. Everythi- OW!" she cried as she cut her thumb open.(A/N Ha, she thinks Kenshin will fall for that? He's not THAT dense!)  
  
"Rudiko, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, worried. He immediately took her hand into his and began to inspect it. (A/N Okay, so . . . he is that dense . . .)  
  
"Yes, I am. It's all right Kenshin," she said, moving closer to him. He had not noticed this as he was still to busy looking at the wound, making sure it wasn't too deep. Now she was so close, her breath was beginning to bounce off his incredibly empty head. He looked up to see her face about an inch away from his. He let out a big breath of surprise as Rudiko advanced towards him. He then began to notice the look in her eyes. The look most women get when they want something. Something unique, something rare . . . Something they know they can't have.  
  
"You know what?" Rudiko asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"W-w-w-w-what?" Kenshin asked, stepping back. Finally, he bumped into the counter, looking around for a place to escape.  
  
"I think you are the most respectful man I've ever met," she said, running a finger from his neck down to his chest.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-" he stammered. She stopped where his gi began to come together.  
  
Something began to burn and Kenshin looked over at his vegetables being fried.  
  
"Oro!" he yelped and hurried over to douse the steaming food. Rudiko slowly walked out of the kitchen, her eyes slowly moving up and down Kenshin's body as she left.  
  
_  
  
I hoped you guys liked this. I kinda got bored with the "Kaoru's been kidnapped and is gonna be raped! Beat the guy up and SSSSAAAAVVVVEEEE HHHHEEEERRRR!" So, instead, I made a "I know you ain't mess'n wit MY man!" scenario in. I hope you guys like it. 


	11. Amnesia

Disclaimer:Why yall tripp'n? You know I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Sorry! I haven't updated in Kami-sama knows how long! Well, that's because my computer broke. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
_  
  
All through dinner, Kenshin had been acting very strangely. So had Rudiko; she kept glancing back at him every 12 seconds. Each time she looked at Kenshin, he returned the quick glance and tried to go back to eating. Unfortunately, he couldn't eat either. His hand was shaking so bad that he couldn't even the food to his mouth.  
  
As you all had probably guessed, Kaoru noticed this. She kept her eyes on Rudiko, without once looking down to see what she picked up to eat. She felt a stir next to her and quickly looked at Kenshin. Kaoru and everyone else, besides Rudiko, were surprised at his table manners. Apparently, he got flustered with trying to get his food in his mouth. His hand was in his bowl and he was stuffing the food in his mouth. His mouth full of rice, he looked around to see everyone, even Yahiko and Sano, stop eating and stare at him and his out of character manners.  
  
He got up, hurrying to his room. Turning her attention back to her meal she saw Rudiko out of the corner of her eye. She was looking at something and tilted her head at an angle. She followed the gaze and it was looking right at Kenshin's *ahem * sitting area. That made Kaoru furious. She began thinking things to herself to cool that raging fire within.  
  
*Calm down Kaoru,* she thought, * there's absolutely no way she would be thinking of Kenshin in that manner. Right? Right . . . And if she was, Kenshin would never go along with it. *  
  
She went back to her meal thinking this problem through. However, no one noticed Rudiko get up right after Kenshin. She walked through the hallways for about 3 minutes to make sure that no one had finished eating.  
  
Finally she silently slid the door open to Kenshin and Kaoru's bedroom. Kenshin was looking out the window, his eyes closed. She crept up behind him and lowered herself to her knees. Rudiko slid her fingers over Kenshin's shoulder and leaned over close to his ear.  
  
Before she could say anything, Kenshin spoke, " What do you want Rudiko?"  
  
Shocked that he knew it was her, she faltered for a moment. Then she replied, " You."  
  
Kenshin's eyes snapped open in surprise. He quickly jumped away from her and turned to face her.  
  
"I believe Kaoru already told you that we are engaged," he said, eyes wide with, well . . . with embaressment. She took a step forward and he took one back. She took another step and so did he. Soon, Kenshin was backed up in a corner.  
  
"I don't care. I can tell you want me," she said in a seductive voice while running her hands down his hard pecs.  
  
"What? Rudiko, I-"  
  
"Don't try and deny it Ken. I know you do. It's as plain as day." She leaned up closer to his face, close enough so he could feel her hot breath against his flushed cheeks. He pushed her away, having to practically pry her fingers off his chest.  
  
_  
  
Kaoru had just finished her supper and was walking towards her bedroom. She heard muffled voices inside and knew one of them was Rudiko. But her voice was so low she couldn't exactly make out what she was trying to tell Kenshin.  
  
*Oh, I shouldn't listen in on them * one voice told. Then she felt a mental slap upside her head. *You fathead, that's a complete stranger in that room with YOUR fiancee!  
  
Not being able to contain herself any longer she leaned her ear upon the paper door and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Rudiko, don't. I told you we're engaged."  
  
"I can't help myself, Kenshin. I love you. And I know deep down inside that warm, loving, caring heart of yours . . . you love me as well."  
  
"Now I resent-"  
  
"No you don't. I know you don't."  
  
"You don't know diddaly."  
  
"And apparently, you don't know jack because if you did, you would've figured out by now that we were meant for each other."  
  
"Now, Rudiko, stop thinking like that."  
  
"I just can't keep my eyes off of you. Your red hair . . ."  
  
"Now you definitely shouldn't be thinking like that."  
  
"Those cool, sexy violet eyes . . ."  
  
"Ya know, maybe you should just stop thinking period . . ."  
  
"Your well built body . . ."  
  
*All of which belongs to me! * Kaoru thought with rage. She couldn't believe it. Here she had invited this girl into her home with loads of hospitality and yet she was hitting on Kenshin.  
  
"ORO!"  
  
Hearing him scream an oro and the sound of something crashing made her open the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Rudiko began to apologize. Kaoru looked up at their dresser and saw that a vase given to her by Dr. Genzai had apparently fallen over and banged Kenshin over the head. The samurai was laying on the floor, swirly eyed.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you alright?!" Kaoru practically screamed, rushing over to her soon to be husband. When he didn't answer, she looked up at the ceiling, " Oh Kami-sama! I'm going to become a widow before I'm even married!"  
  
"Hey! What happened in here?" Sano asked, running into the room, Yahiko right behind him.  
  
_  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Megumi asked. After the big bang, Kaoru had sent Yahiko to fetch Megumi.  
  
"Well the last thing I remember is Ms. Rudiko coming in to help me cook dinner." The red head replied. (A/N I know, I'm sooo vile!)  
  
"Nothing after?" Kaoru asked. He shook his head know, sending a rush of pain through. Little did he know, he was about to experience more pain. Kaoru quickly grabbed him by his gi hem and began to shake him vigorously.  
  
" WHADDAYA MEAN YOU CANT REMEMBER?!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Maa, maa Kaoru. I'm sure my memory will come back." .  
"You HAVE to remember now! Why don't you know?! Kenshin, I need you to remember! REMEMBER!" she pleaded, shaking him harder with every word stated.  
  
"I - ORO - CANT-ORO-REMEMBER-OROOOOOOO!" the poor man cried with agony.  
  
"That's enough Kaoru! Stop shaking him so hard! Why is it so important that he remember what happened after dinner?" Megumi said, prying Kaoru's claws off of him.  
  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Kaoru asked Megumi if they could talk privately outside. (A/N don't worry, Rudiko went to bed.)  
  
"What's going on Tanuki-chan?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Before the crash . . . I heard Kenshin talking to Rudiko . . ."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She was saying how much she loved him and . . . how they were meant for each other."  
  
"WHAT?!" Megumi practically yelled. Kaoru looked up at her, completely dazzled. She had inspected a reaction, but not like that one. That was like a reaction that Sano would've given if someone told him that their were no more women left in the world and sake was illegal.  
  
"Uh, um . . . w-w-would you e-e-excuse me please?" Megumi asked, thoroughly embaressed. Not waiting for Kaoru's answer, Megumi hurried back into the dojo to find Sanosuke.  
  
"Whoa, I see your in a hurry! Where's the dead patient?" Sano asked. But he didn't even think about laughing at seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Sano, we need to talk," she stated, pulling him into the kitchen.  
  
"So . . . what's up?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Kaoru just told me something very disturbing. And it may interfere with our wedding plan for K&K . . ." 


	12. More Light, More Darkness

Disclaimer: This is getting really, VERY tiring. I do not Own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Everyday this week will be a new chapter. I promise since I didn't update for 2 weeks until yesterday anyway. So here you go. Oh, and this chapter will have longer paragraphs in it!  
  
_  
  
*Why doesn't he remember? I can't BELIEVE he doesn't remember! That fat headed baka of a rurouni . . . * Kaoru thought angrily. That night, she couldn't sleep at all. She was too annoyed. Rudiko had began making moves on HER man. (yes, her man, not all of you obsessed women out there). Here she had welcomed her into her dojo openly and now this stranger was trying to take Kenshin away from her. All of her life could be destroyed right now if Kenshin were to give in to Rudiko's seductive ways. Thinking this, Kaoru mentally slapped herself over her head for thinking that Kenshin ever leave her and their unborn child.  
  
*You should know better than that Kaoru no baka! * she told herself. *Kenshin would never leave you! If he had planned to, than he wouldn't have made love to you in the first place! I mean, come on, seriously, this is Kenshin we're talking about! He's way to lovable and committed to you. You can't even go to the bathroom by yourself without him waiting outside for you! *  
  
Kaoru giggled at this thought and laid down to get some sleep. Before she fell asleep, she peeped over at her lover, sleeping soundly next to her. His lips were slightly open and his breathing was soft. His red locks fell over his face, covering up his left eye. And his scar. Careful not to wake Kenshin, Kaoru reached over and moved his hair out of the way so she could see the scar. He told her how he had gotten his scar, about how he lost Tomoe. She traced the horizontal slash, the one he had gotten before he met his first wife. Then, slowly traced the one left by his first lover. The mark that would forever remind him about the tragedy of how she died. A tear rolled down her cheek, a tear that held sorrow for her mate. Kaoru could never understand how painful it is for Kenshin to live with killing all those people, especially one closest to his heart.  
  
She saw Kenshin's eyelids flutter but stay shut. Deciding she should just let him rest, Kaoru pulled the blankets over both of them, cuddle up next to Kenshin and went to sleep, wondering what he was dreaming about.  
  
*Kenshin's Dream ****************************************************************  
  
" Kenshin . . ."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"We were meant for each other . . ."  
  
"Who are you? What do you mean, we were meant for each other?"  
  
"Don't try and deny it . . ."  
  
"Deny what? Where are you?"  
  
"You know you love me . . ."  
  
"I'll determine that for myself once you tell me who you are?"  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness, he saw Kaoru. A ray of light coming out of the darkness surrounded her perfect figure. He gazed into her beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Kenshin, I-"  
  
Before she could say anything, the shadows surrounding them began to over turn the light. Slowly, Kaoru was cast away in darkness.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin, yelled running towards her.  
  
Before she disappeared, she reached her hand out through the darkness.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenshin." She muttered before she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
"Kaoru!" was all he could manage. He quickly ran to where Kaoru used to be standing. He glanced around desperately, hoping to see some sign of her existence.  
  
"Kaoru . . . NO!" he yelled. He closed his eyes and began to sob. First Tomoe . . . now Kaoru! No, I can't deal with it! I can't! I want her back! I want her back NOW! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to be surrounded by a warm light. He looked around, hoping that this light would help him spot his lover.  
  
"The darkness that took her . . . will take you as well . . ." said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Huh?" he said out loud.  
  
"The more light you have . . ." it said, as the light around the rurouni increased, " the bigger your shadow will become . . ."  
  
He was confused at first, but then looked behind him. His shadow had grown so large, it was bigger than the dojo. Suddenly, the shadow rose out of the floor, and detached itself from Kenshin. It stood on it's own, peering at Kenshin with two holes in it's face, to replace it's eyes. He began to back up, but he couldn't go far.  
  
"The shadow is all around you. You cannot escape."  
  
A pool of darkness opened under Kenshin and slowly began pulling him under. He desperately tried to get away from it, but the more he struggled, the more he sank into the darkness's clutches.  
  
"In your home . . ." the voice continued, as Kenshin continued to try to escape, " in your life . . . in control of your distruction . . ."  
  
*End **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kenshin sat up in a cold sweat, breathing abnormally hard. He quickly checked himself, to make sure all him was still there. Then he looked around to room to see Kaoru sleeping soundly next to him. Still breathing hard, he slowly looked around the room, trying to relax.  
  
*In my home . . . my life . . . my destruction . . . * he repeated to himself. * Could it possibly be talking about . . . Rudiko?*  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin, what's the matter?" a soft voice next to him asked. He looked down to see Kaoru looking at him with sleepy eyes. Without hesitation, Kenshin began running his hands down her body to make sure she was still one piece. He inspected every part of her, especially her stomach.  
  
"What in Kami's name?! Kenshin, what are you- Kenshin! Don't touch me there!"  
  
Kenshin quickly looked deep into Kaoru's eyes, his hand placed on her stomach.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?" he asked, still regaining some of his breath.  
  
"I will be when you stop applying pressure to my pregnant belly!" she gasped. He looked confused but then realized that he was leaning almost all his weight on her filled up stomach.  
  
"ORO! Please forgive me koishii!" he cried, quickly removing his hands.  
  
"Kenshin . . . is something wrong? You look awful!" she asked, worried.  
  
"Hm? Of, nothing, nothings wrong! I'm fine!"  
  
"Ok . . ." she said before laying down to go back to sleep. As soon as she was asleep, Kenshin laid his arm around her waist, placing a protective hand across her stomach.  
  
*What did that dream mean? I know it was just a dream, but that wasn't a normal dream. I feel like it was . . . trying to tell me something . . . But what could it possibly want? * he asked himself. He buried his face into Kaoru's hair and heaved a sigh. * Could it be . . . that something's going to happen to her? If anything happens to Kaoru, I . . . I don't know what I would do . . . I can't even imagine my life without her . . . * Without a second thought towards the strange fenominun, Kenshin fell asleep.  
  
_  
  
Okay, I may make the next chapter about what Kaoru's dreaming about since I'm having a brain fart and can't think of anything else to write about. If you have any ideas, they would be much appreciated! Or tell me if the Kaoru dream would be enough? Well, thanks! Until next chapter! 


	13. More Light, More Darkness Continued

Disclaimer: I'm having another brain fart and can't think of anything funny to say. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews. I really ,really, liked them. I hope you all like this chapter as well. Oh, and to Roaring Flames, you're right! This does sound like it came from Kingdom Hearts. When I was typing it yesterday, I wondered why it sounded so familiar. I guess I was having another brain fart again, huh? Oh, and Kenshin's memory is going to start returning to him during the dreams he's having and during events later on in the story. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
_  
  
Kaoru soon felt Kenshin's arm fall protectively around her waist and over her stomach. She snuggled up close to him and rolled over. Then she heard him mutter something about a dream. She cracked open her eyes and looked at him, but his breathing had returned to normal. Curious as to why he was muttering to himself, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
*Kaoru's Dream******************************************************************  
  
Kaoru walked out of her dojo to see snow falling. She glanced around, quite confused. *Why in Kami-sama's name is it snowing? It's the middle of June . . . * She continued to walk around, looking for . . . well, she didn't know what she was looking for really. She just knew something was missing and she wanted to know what. Then, Kaoru heard a slash to her left.  
  
"Tomoe! No!"  
  
Gathering up her kimono so she wouldn't trip, Kaoru quickly ran to where the scream had come from. She began taking twists and turns to try to find the person that had just screamed. The next corner she turned made her come to a screeching halt. She saw blood in the snow, the bright red stream growing longer and wider. She was afraid to look up, but she did it anyway. The sight that lay before her made her clamp a hand over her mouth and gasp.  
  
In front of Kaoru, Kenshin was kneeled down next to his first wife. His eyes were filled with pain sorrow and lose of hope. Slowly, the bitter, amber eyes began to fade into the rich violet that she had come to know.  
  
Kaoru watched as the scene of drama played out before her eyes. It was just like she had imagined when Kenshin told her what had happened. Every detail was included, in the right place. Just as he had explained it. She looked down at her feet and began to wonder how Kenshin and Tomoe had become so close to each other that he would cry that hard if she died.  
  
"Kaoru, no . . ."  
  
*Oh, poor Kenshin . . . wait a second. Back up a couple a sentences . . . did he just say . . . Kaoru? * She looked back up to see herself lying where Tomoe had been. Kaoru gasped and slowly began walking backwards, trying to erase the scene from her mind.  
  
"You can't escape this fate . . ." a mysterious voice came out.  
  
"Wh-wh-who's there?" Kaoru asked aloud, turning every which way to try and see who said something.  
  
"If you don't do something soon . . . your life . . . and one's life that has yet to have been greeted by the world will be gone as well . . ."  
  
Realizing whoever it was that was speaking to her was talking about their unborn child, she asked, " My life and my child's? Are you threatening us?"  
  
"I'm not . . . she is . . ."  
  
It took her a moment for what this voice was telling her to register in her mind. She quickly turned around and immediately her fuse was lit. Standing behind HER Kenshin was Rudiko Takachi. She was leaning over behind Kenshin kneeled form. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. Or at least what Kaoru guessed was a hand. It was kind of dark and shadowy.  
  
"It's alright Kenshin . . ." she said in a voice that could send chills down anyone's spine. But the way she said it didn't affect Kenshin the way that she had hoped.  
  
"I know . . . I have you now . . ." Kenshin replied, the tears in his eyes gone as he turned around to return Rudiko's gaze. Kaoru gasped at hearing him say this. (A/N Has anyone else noticed that this woman gasps a lot?)  
  
*He has her? No way. I don't believe it. Scratch that, I absolutely REFUSE to believe it! * Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe what you'll see next will change your mind . . ."  
  
She looked up again at Kenshin and Rudiko, Kenshin had officially forgotten about her and instead gave Rudiko his complete and absolute attention.  
  
"Rudiko, I love you. More than anyone I've ever known . . ." he told her in a low baritone voice.  
  
"No . . . no . . . no, this all a lie! Kenshin would never do-"  
  
"Would he? Do you know him well enough to know that he wouldn't do it?"  
  
"Of course! This is Kenshin we're talking about! Not some perverted drunk that will hook up with any woman like Sano!" Kaoru said. She knew she shouldn't be talking about Sano, but talking about other people usually make her fell better after something makes her mad.  
  
"Your heart is full of pride, life. If only you could stop what's happening . . ."  
  
She whirled around and once more saw Rudiko and Kenshin. Except they were . . . they were. . . kissing? Her fuse had reached its end and she exploded with rage. She ran straight at Rudiko, drew her fist back and threw a punch. Kaoru went right through her and lost her balance. She fell into a dark hole, filled with shadows and coldness.  
  
"You have a lot of light within you as well . . ." the voice continued as Kaoru fell. "I've said it once, I am willing to tell again. The more light you have . . . the bigger your shadow will be . . ."  
  
Kaoru continued to fall and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, shadows began to engulf her slim form. She tried to swipe them away, but they fought back, dragging her into the darkness. Soon, they choked off her air supply and ceased her screaming.  
  
"Do not try and fight. You cannot not win. It is useless. . ." it continued," In your home . . . your life . . . in control of your destruction . . ."  
  
The last thing Kaoru saw was the dojo that she had come to think of as the home for her unique family.  
  
*End ********************************************************************  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes suddenly and began to breathe hard. Then, she checked herself to make sure that there was no evil shadows. She let out a sigh a of relief but forgot about Kenshin. Kaoru sat up and picked up his head gently as to not awaken him.  
  
She checked his lips to make sure that they were pale and weren't the bright red that they usually got when they were kissed. Slowly and carefully, she laid his head back down and laid down as well. That was the worst dream she had ever had in her life.  
  
Soon, the dream was forgotten and she fell asleep in her fiancees arms again.  
  
_  
  
Yes, I know, a very crappy way to end a story, but if you feel the way I do right now, then you would've done the same thing. I have the flu and I had an asthma attack this morning so I am in NO mood for fucked up reviews today. Trust me, I can barely breathe right now, it hurts to do so. So cheer me up and give me some good reviews. Even if they are all lies, I don't care. Thanks, I think . . . 


	14. Rudiko's Annoyed

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! *Gets zapped by a bolt of lightning * I mean, no I don't.  
  
Hey! Hope yall like this chapter! Considering I'm drawing a complete blank . . . So, here you go! My next chapter! And the beginning of this chapter is kind of lemony, limey, you know.(Oh, and I typed this chapter the same night as 13 but my computer wouldn't post it . . .)  
  
_  
  
The bright light came through the windows and shined down upon Kenshin and Kaoru's sleeping forms. Kenshin was the first to awaken, considering the fact that he didn't get much sleep from last night. He was to worried about the dream he had and wondered if it was a warning?  
  
*Hmm . . . in our home . . . our lives . . . and in control of our destruction . . . Who in the world could it be? * he pondered. Kenshin looked up at the ceiling and sighed. *Well, whoever it is, they can't possibly destroy my love for Kaoru and our child. * At this thought, he looked down at his soon to be bride sleeping soundly next to him.  
  
He smiled a soft rurouni grin, running his eyes along her body. Her beautiful ocean eyes were closed and the light from the fiery circle in the sky sparkled off her skin, making her even more beautiful. Her raven hair was let loose and cascaded down her back and onto the futon. The blankets covering her were thin, very then. He could see her curves through them very well. Kenshin looked back up at Kaoru's sleeping face and sighed.  
  
She looked so fragile . . . like if he so much as stroked her soft cheek, she'd break. He reached out his hand and grazed the left cheek. Her eyes fluttered, but resumed their closed form. Kenshin gave a chuckle at this. He knew Kaoru was awake but knowing her, she wanted a little more to wake her up.  
  
He gave in and leaned down, kissing her neck slowly and passionately. She let out a small, quick giggle, but stopped within a second and pretended to sleep again. He smiled wider and placed his hand under her left breast. Gradually, he ran it down, feeling her curves. This turned both of them on more. Kaoru turned over and tilted her head up a little bit. Kenshin rolled his eyes, but kissed her all over her face, avoiding her lips.  
  
Kaoru became quite annoyed in a playful sort of way, and followed his lips around, finally forcing him to kiss her on the lips. Her lips curled into a mischief grin and she began to pull away slowly. Not wanting to let go, Kenshin followed her, giving her tiny little kisses. She giggled and propped herself up on her knees. Kenshin mimicked her and she leaned back on her hands. He leaned forward, still trying to keep their lips connected. Slowly, Kaoru began to crawl away towards the wall opposite of the door. Her back against the wall, Kaoru tilted her head to the side, with Kenshin following suit.  
  
She giggled when Kenshin's hands went to the shoulders of her yukata and pulled them down, slowly. He dragged his hand down to where the knot tied around her waist and pulled it loose. The garment covering Kaoru now fell loose and down to her waist, revealing her upper torso.  
  
Kaoru let out a gasp when she felt Kenshin's hand graze her left nipple. He smiled his natural grin and drew downward, kissing her lips, chin, and neck. He placed his hand on her left breast and began to massage it gently.  
  
_  
  
Rudiko Takachi stood outside the door to Kenshin and Kaoru's room. She heard Kaoru moan and went to eavesdrop on the couple. Her eyes turned into tiny slits as she heard the sounds of their love making grow louder. Her lips became thin and very pale, steam practically coming out of her nostrils with every breath she took.  
  
She had half a mind to give them a piece of her mind.(A/N Tee hee, get it?)  
  
"Rudiko, right?" came a deep voice behind her, just as she was about to open the door to Kenshin and Kaoru's room.  
  
"Huh?" Rudiko cried, whirling around to come face to face with our favorite, especially a certain doctors favorite, Sanosuke Sagara. "Arg! What do you want?"  
  
Sano took a step back, pretending to be offended. He cocked an eyebrow and replied, " I want to know what you have against the little missy."  
  
She quickly replaced her hard tone and said sweetly, " Why, whatever do you mean? I am most grateful that Kaoru-san let me stay at her home. Why would I have something against her?" (A/N I don't know . . . maybe 'cause . . . YOU LIKE KENSHIN?!)  
  
"Jou-chan told Megumi a very disturbing thing last night," He replied, leaning down to gaze straight into the new comers eyes.  
  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
  
"That your trying to take Kenshin away from my sister," he answered.  
  
"Now why would you believe Megumi? She's probably lying," Rudiko shot back.  
  
"The fox? Lie? Gimme a break! Megumi would never do that!" he defended.  
  
Rudiko was about to reply but a sound love penetrated through the door, causing both Rudiko and Sanosuke to turn red. Rudiko quickly regained herself and, with her nose held high in the air, marched past Sano. She stopped suddenly next to him.  
  
"Haven't you noticed her hanging off of 'Ken-san' for quite a while now even though he belongs to Kaoru-san?" she asked. Sano thought back to the other day, when Kenshin was doing the laundry. She walked right into the gate and flung her arms around his, smiling mischief. Sano shook his head to clear the thoughts and turned back to Rudiko.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You're not making me turn my back on Megumi now!" he whispered harshly. Rudiko smiled and chuckled lightly.  
  
"She has never shown any true feelings for you and yet she flirts with 'Ken-san' endlessly. Are you sure that your love is true?" she smirked. Sano became fused at this and told Rudiko to get lost. She simply chuckled and proceeded to the front steps of the dojo. Sano left for the kitchen, but stopped suddenly.  
  
*How did she know that? She only arrived here yesterday . . . And yet she told me things that happened a few days ago. Could she be a spy sent by someone? No, she couldn't be . . . she's only 18,19! * Sano pondered. He continued his trek to the dining area and sat down. He picked up his chopsticks and stuck them in an empty bowl. His stomach began to growl mercilessly with emptiness, demanding of Sano that he would fill it up.  
  
"Alright! Fine! I'll go to the Akebeko!" he shouted at his stomach. He stood up and walked out the door, slowly hunching over. *I just hope I can leave with my life this time * he thought, memories of a Tae throwing dishes and rice at him for not paying his bill for the last 39 times in a row.  
  
_  
  
It was the middle day of the, Kenshin and Kaoru finally pried themselves apart and went out to greet the day. Unfortunately for them, the only thing that greeted them was a very hyper active Rudiko. All she did was pull Kenshin away from Kaoru, who did not let this go unnoticed. She tried getting Kenshin to come back to her by saying "Kenshin! It's time!" but that only made the poor rurouni faint.  
  
Kaoru let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the porch.  
  
*I wish I could tell someone that Rudiko's been doing this to me, but who's believe me? * she thought. (A/N Trust me sister, Megumi and Sano would believe you.)  
  
As if on cue, Yahiko came strolling back into the dojo. He had been gone all day, partly to help Tae and Tsubame with the Akebeko and partly to keep Tae from killing Sano when he didn't pay for his tab. He walked into the dojo gates with pride but stopped at seeing the depressed look on Kaoru's face. He frowned, knowing exactly who was the cause of Kaoru's upside down smile.  
  
"Let me guess . . . Rudiko?" he asked, coming to a halt in front of Kaoru. Kaoru let out another heavy sigh and nodded.  
  
"Listen Kaoru, if you don't like her that much, then why don't you just kick her out? It's not like Kami-sama's gonna strike you with a bolt of lightning!" he asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Because it would be wrong to do so. She has no where else to go and she's has no friends either," was her reply.  
  
Looking over at where Rudiko was helping Kenshin do the laundry, Yahiko said, "Well, I think she just found one of her new friends."  
  
Kaoru sent an ice cold glare in her direction. Rudiko went unfazed and laughed at something Kenshin said.  
  
"No Yahiko, It's alright. I honestly don't mind her staying with us. It's ok. Just my imagination," she said.  
  
But it wasn't her imagination. Yahiko knew Rudiko was trashing Kaoru's future and he couldn't stand sitting there and watch Kaoru's new life be torn to shreds.  
  
_  
  
Hey yall! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I had know idea what to do, so I made it a lemony, lime story. And I'm still sick, so no bad reviews. Thanks! 


	15. Kenshin and Kaoru Fighting?

Disclaimer: I'm being lazy again. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Hey guys! I got your reviews! They cheered me up a lot. But I bet half of them would've been bad, but, WHO CARES! Anyway, I'm feeling lots better and I'm out of the hospital now. I kinda forgot to tell you guys that asthma attack sent me there. So, that's why I kept typing. On my sister's stolen laptop! Tee hee, I'm the younger one so I steal all of her stuff ^^.  
  
_  
  
Later that evening, after dinner, Kaoru was out on the front porch, admiring the sunset. She always loved watching the sunset, especially with Kenshin. The thought of Kenshin made her sigh. Thoughts of Kenshin began to rush back into her mind, good memories, bad memories . . . Then one memory stopped her; the memory of their first sunset together.  
  
*Flashback ***************************************************************  
  
Kaoru was taking a walk through the streets of Tokyo, just to get away from the house. Yahiko had insulted her cooking for the 5th time today and Sano wasn't much of a help either. He turned blue around the edges and fainted with every remark Yahiko stated.  
  
The fox doctor was there as well. All she did was hang off of Kenshin and tried to seduce him, once more. As usual, Kenshin was to busy trying to get Megumi to leave him alone to help her. Not to mention he was failing miserably . He failed to get the doctor off of him as he was being flattered by the comments she made about his hair. Kaoru had decided to just get up and leave when Megumi asked Kenshin how in heavens name could he fall in love with a sweaty little girl like her.  
  
She had been so torn up inside for some reason. Usually, things like this wouldn't bother her, but today . . . It all just happened at once and usually it never did. It all caved in on her and she couldn't breathe; she had to get out, so she left. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and found herself at the exact same place where Kenshin said goodbye to her.  
  
A tear flowed down her delicate cheek and her bottom lip began to quiver, the memory flowing back inside her head. She tried desperately to shake the memory off but it wouldn't leave her alone. She raised her head to the sky, tears flooding down her cheeks without restraint. Of course, Kaoru had no idea why in Kami-sama's name she was crying. Maybe the pain from that night never left her and she's just been keeping it bottled up inside.  
  
"Kaoru, what's the matter?" a familiar voice from behind her asked. She whirled around and saw Kenshin standing behind her. Kaoru was at a loss of words and just stared at him, taking in all of his delicate features. His violet eyes glowed softly in the light coming from the infernal ball of fire in the sky. The red locks cascading own his forehead reflected the sun, causing them to become red flames burning wild on his head.  
  
"Kaoru- dono, what's wrong?" his voice cut in. *Dono, curse that dono! * she thought a little irked. *Whoever made up the word dono should be strapped to a board and shot! *  
  
"Nothing Kenshin, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" was her response.  
  
"You just seemed a little . . . steamed, that's all," he replied. *Well, it did suddenly get hot up in here when you came around . . . * Kaoru thought then kicked herself mentally. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him in that manner, but . . .  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin, I'm fine," she replied, then looked back up at the setting sun.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Kenshin asked, walking next to her to gaze up at the rays of color engulfing the sky. Kaoru nodded in agreement, not looking at him. Little did she know, that sort of hurt him a bit; He was hoping she'd do more than nod her head. Turning away from the sun to face Kaoru, he brought his hand to her cheek and turned her face to meet his.  
  
*What's he doing? Oh my god, is going to kiss . . . nah. * she thought momenterally.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm glad you're ok. I thought maybe Sano and Yahiko may have done something to hurt your feelings." He told her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except some warm air. His thumb was shaking but it move and whipped away a tear then took back its earlier position.  
  
"It's just . . . everything. Everything's collasping on me. Sano and Yahiko endlessly, and might I add mercilessly, teasing me. Megumi coming over to do nothing but hang off you all day, then sitting there asking you 'Now, do you really want a sweaty little girl for your wife? I think not!'" Kaoru said, morphing her voice to immitate Megumi.  
  
With a chuckle, Kenshin said, " That was a pretty good impression of Megumi, that it was." He stopped laughing when he realized that she didn't find the situation funny at the least. He sighed and tilted her chin up with his thumb.  
  
She looked at him, into his bright, violet eyes. She let out a tiny gasp when she realized his face was coming closer to hers. "Kenshin- "Kaoru started, but was silenced by his finger touching her lips. She closed her eyes and waited. And waited. And waited some more. She cracked open an eye to see his eyes closed, but he was gritting his teeth. First, he would move in for the kiss, but stopped and backed away.  
  
Kaoru was becoming quite impatient and dived in. She put her lips over his gently, letting them barely touch. Kenshin deepened the kiss but then let her go, afraid that he may have violated her in some manner. They both opened their eyes to see the sun had gone down and the silvery moon had taken it's place.  
  
"KENSHIN! KAORU?! WHERE ARE YOU!" Yahiko's voice came out of no where. Before Kaoru could do anything, Kenshin sucked his arms into the sleeves of his gi and walked towards the direction Yahiko's voice came from. He stopped suddenly, realizing Kaoru wasn't following him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you coming?"  
  
Snapping back to reality, Kaoru ran after Kenshin, trying to catch up.  
  
*End ***********************************************************************  
  
That was the first time Kenshin kissed her. After that, Kaoru was sure Kenshin loved her and she was determined to get him to show it. But he never did. Not once after that did he ever show her an ounce of affection. Well, until the entire Logan incident, anyway . . .  
  
"Kaoru? Are you ok?" a sweet voice from behind asked. She turned around and smiled at the sight of Kenshin standing behind her.  
  
"Kenshin . . . I'm fine . . ." she said softly. Taking a seat next to her, he peered into his eyes, as if he was searching for something.  
  
"Koishii, you seem rather . . . grumpy ever since Rudiko arrived," he said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
For some reason, this infuriated her. She stood up and walked in front of Kenshin, her arms out. "Me? Grumpy because 'little miss cant find a place to stay' is here? Please, you'd be a little grumpy to if you were carrying a child with no mercy on what you ate and decided to up chuck it if he didn't like, too." Kenshin just looked at her, eyes wide with surprise at her out burst. She left him there, walking out of the gates and onto the streets.  
  
Kenshin sat there for a moment, letting all of what she just did sink in before going after her.  
  
"Hey! Kaoru . . ." he began, grabbing her arm which was quickly flung away.  
  
"Kaoru!" he said again but she quickened her pace, not wanting to listen.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin repeated. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her towards him into his arms. He hugged her tightly, as if letting her go would mean the end of all three of their lives. (A/N Now, before you go asking me who the third person is, think. Kenshin + Kaoru = ______)  
  
He began feeling hot tears against his shoulder. Then came soft sobs with more tears. They stood in the streets for a couple of minutes before he pulled her away and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru . . . what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru shook her head, sniffing.  
  
"I-It's not just you. It's R-R-Rudiko also. . ." she replied, " All day, s-she's b-been hanging off of y-you. And y-you j-just let her d- do it." Kenshin was actually stunned at this. He didn't think Rudiko was hanging off of him at all. All she wanted to do was help him with his chores and maybe have fun once in a while. (A/N Just goes to show how dense you really are Kenshin . . .)  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru . . . I . . . didn't realize-" he started. This just made her madder. She pushed him away so hard, that it knocked them both on the ground.  
  
Scrambling to get up, Kaoru began her rage. " You 'didn't realize'? You did the exact same thing with Megumi! She was just like Rudiko and you didn't once try to stop her from clinging to you!" Kenshin looked down with shame and didn't know what to say.  
  
"You don't know what to say, do you? What're you going to do? Every woman that comes your way, are you just going to let them do the same exact thing? Well, fine by me Kenshin. I'm done playing around with you in this weird little game," she said and stormed off in the direction of the dojo. She was stopped with a tight grip on her arm. Kaoru turned around and gasped. She was staring straight into Kenshin's amber eyes.  
  
"You think I don't love you? That I'd let any girl have me? Go from one girl to the other? If that's what you think of me, then you don't know me very well," he said in a cold tone. This surprised Kaoru. Usually, Kenshin would never act like this. Kenshin always kept a clear mind, no matter what, but . . .  
  
"You're scared . . . aren't you?" he asked, " I thought so. Your eyes give away everything. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you because I love you. But I just want you to know I would never leave you for Rudiko or Megumi. You're the one I love, not them. I don't want any other woman . . . I want you . . ." Kaoru's eyes were brimmed with tears and she looked at her feet. Her body began to tremble trying to hold in the sobs that were desperately fighting to escape  
  
Kenshin tilted her face up by her chin and gazed straight into her eyes. Kaoru stared back, her mouth a little opened. She closed it when she choked on a sob and her bottom lip began to tremble. He brought his mouth down to her lips but didn't meet them.  
  
"Kaoru . . . I love you and only you. I would never hurt you in any way, shape, or form."  
  
Kaoru's reply was a kiss. She broke the tension and leaned into it. Kenshin kissed back with force. He didn't want a gentle kiss. He wanted this kiss to show Kaoru how much he loved her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close. With every movement of their lips upon each, he kissed more fierce and hugged her closer. They stayed in the same position, the sun setting in the background.  
  
_  
  
So, how'd you like it? Maybe I should've cut the fight scene thingy out, but I was a little bored. So, I made them fight. Live with it. Oh and thanks Anabell for that complement on me updating. That cheered me up a lot. 


	16. Rudiko's Dream

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin. But, alas, I do not.  
  
Hey you guys! I need your opinion. I plan on making a continuation on this but I don't wanna make it have to do with Kenshin and Kaoru. I want to try a Tsubame and Yahiko continuation. It'll be 'She's mine!' fanfic thingy. Anyway, tell me what you think!  
  
_  
  
The next morning turned out to normal. Kenshin sought to it that Rudiko would not hang around him at all. Instead, he spent his time with Kaoru. He made sure she was never alone all day. Even though he knew he would regret it, he even let Kaoru help prepare lunch for everyone. Yahiko and Sano actually said it tasted good too. Of course, the couple didn't tell them Kaoru made it until after they ate. Their faces turned beet red with embarrassment and they left to go gamble.  
  
Naturally, Kaoru enjoyed Kenshin's company. Every time Rudiko asked him if she could help him with something, Kenshin told her that Kaoru had already asked. This made Rudiko upset and she wondered around the dojo all day. Kaoru always smiled in Rudiko's face when Kenshin wasn't looking and when Kaoru wasn't looking, Rudiko glared at her like no tomorrow.  
  
Since Rudiko hadn't done anything in the past few days except for crowd around Kenshin, she just slummed around the dojo. Every time she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together, she began to burn with anger. She could never tell anyone why she was doing this to them. Nor did she want to for that matter. It was her business and no one else's.  
  
_  
  
*Today has been wonderful! * Kaoru implied to herself, * Rudiko has yet to have a full conversation with Kenshin because he was to busy hanging around me! Take that Rudiko! * She was once more sitting outside on the porch, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Kaoru, may I sit with you?" a gentle voice behind her asked. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Of course. I would like that very much," she replied, not turning around to face him. Kenshin crept up beside Kaoru and took a sit next to her. Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled softly. She could feel Kenshin's intiment gaze on her and she was rather enjoying the feeling. When she felt a warm stream of air hit her cheek she cracked open her eye and saw Kenshin's face an inch away from hers. It sort of scared her half to death and let out a tiny gasp followed by an intent giggle. Kenshin then leaned in more and kissed her lightly. Kaoru smiled against his lips and, like before, began to slowly pull away.  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't crawl away this time. Their kiss became more intense, the passion growing. Not far away, Rudiko was standing nearby, watching them closely. Rudiko began grow red with intense fury.  
  
*Why can't I have anything like that? * she asked. Suddenly, a picture of her first boyfriend came into her mind. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were always full of joy and he could make her laugh whenever she needed him to. He was always there for her and he never left . . . until a few days ago anyway.  
  
About three weeks before she came to stay with Kenshin and Kaoru, Shawn, her koishii, was diagnosed with calrhea. The doctor said he couldn't treat him with anything and he would only live for a few weeks before he would pass away. Rudiko was torn between mixed emotions. Hatred for the cursed disease and the doctor for not being able to treat him; sadness for the loss of her only love.  
  
A few days before she meant Kenshin and Kaoru, Shawn passed away. Rudiko could no longer stay at her old home and tend to herself. Everywhere she went in that place reminded her of Shawn until she knew she had to leave. She just couldn't stay there anymore. So, she did want any normal person would do. She packed her things and some of Shawn's and left.  
  
While she was wondering around, she saw Kenshin at the market place buying some fish. He reminded her so much of Shawn. His long hair and his eyes. Of course, Shawn's hair was brown and his eyes were a dark blue, but just the same, that's who Kenshin reminded her of. She asked around town, wondering where that man lived. When she was told he stayed with Kamiya Kaoru, she immediately went in search of the dojo. She just figured that Kaoru was his sister or some other relative but she never counted on her being the mother of his unborn child.  
  
The news hit her so hard, it put a hole through her heart. She thought maybe she could get Shawn back in another person. But when she found out he was taken by Kaoru, Rudiko did everything she could do to possibly break them up. However, their love each other was strong . . . stronger than what anyone could ever imagine.  
  
A tear began to slide down her cheek at the memory of Shawn. She let out a little muffled sound soft enough so that the couple that was engaged in lip locking and shoving their tongues down each others throat didn't here her.  
  
She saw him smile. His smile could light up a pitch dark room in less than a second. The smile that always made her worries disappeared. Shawn had the ability to do that. No matter what kind of situation or perdicament she was in, he was always able to make it go away. Just by smiling and Kenshin could do the same for Kaoru.  
  
And his eyes showed every bit of emotion that they held. He could never really lie all that well. Neither can Kenshin.  
  
Not to mention his wasn't a bad fighter. Although Kenshin used a sword, Shawn used a dagger. He was the best their was in Kyoto. No one could beat him if they tried. He had been challenged many times by others but they've all fallen in battle to him.  
  
When Rudiko looked up, Kenshin and Kaoru were gone. She hadn't seen them when they went in, neither did she care. Rudiko wanted to know why everything good in her life was already taken from her. Or was being planned on being taken away. With that last thought, she fell asleep on the ground.  
  
*Rudiko's Dream *************************************************************  
  
"Rudiko . . ."  
  
"Ungh . . . .uh?"  
  
"Rudiko . . . wake up . . ."  
  
"Huh? Wha! Who is there?"  
  
"Rudiko . . . it's me, Shawn"  
  
"Shawn? What're you. . .?"  
  
"I'm here to help you Rudiko."  
  
"Help me how? You're gone. Kami-sama took you away from me!"  
  
"No, Rudy, it was fate. Fate led me down the path of death, not the Almighty."  
  
"But . . . how can you help me?"  
  
"Rudiko . . . you must leave the Kamiya dojo. Leave Kenshin and Kaoru be."  
  
"But Kenshin . . . he reminds me so much of you! If I had him around, then-"  
  
"Then you would never get over my death Rudy."  
  
"I . . . I can't. I've tried and it's not working."  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru have enough problems already. They don't need you to be added into that pile."  
  
"But . . . they remind me to much of us! I can't leave knowing that their still together! I must . . ."  
  
"You must leave. You remember the happiness that we had together in the past? Well, Kenshin and Kaoru have that same love for each other. You wouldn't really like it if our love was pulled apart like what you're trying to do to them, would you?"  
  
"Rethink that question, Shawn."  
  
". . . Oh, alright. Our love has been pulled away since I died, but we still love one another even though we can't be together. Don't tear their love apart, Rudiko. I beg of you, just let them be alone."  
  
"I can't . . . I just can't let go . . ."  
  
"You must try . . . for their sakes as well as your's . . ."  
  
The last thing Rudiko saw was Shawn's face and lily petals floating by before the imagine faded away.  
  
*End ************************************************************************  
  
Rudiko opened her eyes and saw that all the lights in the dojo were out. She looked up in the sky only to find it covered underneath dark clouds. The moonlight barely shown through the pillows of presperation.  
  
A soft breeze passed by, letting Rudiko's hair fly behind her gently. Rudiko closed her eyes and remebered her dream. Every exact word that was said to her and every word said to Shawn.  
  
*Now I understand . . . * she thought to herself, her eyes still closed, *He was telling me that good things in life don't always stay. I can't waste it whining over something I don't have but someone else does. Tomorrow, I will live, just as you had asked me to Shawn. * With that thought still in her mind, Rudiko stood up and went inside the dojo into her room.  
  
She had just changed into her yukata and had blown out the candle before she heard something.  
  
"Good for you Rudiko . . ."  
  
She searched around the room, thinking maybe it was just in her head, but in reality, it was just her lover's thank you.  
  
_  
  
Half you guys are going to murder me cause I made it sound like she was going to die. Tough luck. Anyway, tell me what you think about the contiuation I want to do with this story. Remember, I want it to be a Tsubame/Yahiko one! Until tomorrow! Tambien por favor realidad! (It's Spainish . . .) 


	17. She's Gone

Disclaimer: This is getting old. I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
I haven't gotten many review from my last chapter yet but im writing another one anyway. Thanks for the reviews I did get though. I'm going to make two Yahiko and Tsubame fanfic's. But they won't be a continuation of this one. Unless you want me to make one a continuation of this. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-  
  
It was an early morning; the sun was shining into the rooms of the Kamiya dojo where it's residents were still sound asleep. Yahiko had been out late last night helping Tae with cleaning up the Akebeko. It had been very messy since a rich child's parents rented out the entire thing so the kid could have a birthday party. Of course, the kid was 2 and he had invited seventeen of his friends to go. So you can only imagine the mess they had made out of the Akebeko and they didn't even bother to help pay for the hole in the wall when one of them through a tantrum. And what luck, it was the biggest kid there, too.  
  
Sano had been out gambling for the night and wondered into the dojo. He had just lost his rights to sleep in his apartment for a week and needed a place to stay. He knew Kaoru would scold him for gambling his house and he had been trying to come up for a good excuse as to why he did it. He couldn't tell her the truth because he knew if she ever found out it was because he had no money she'd break him in half. Kaoru may be a scrawny teenager, but she was a powerful one. Sano crept into the quiet house, careful not to make a sound so he wouldn't wake anyone up, especially Kaoru. Kaoru's bad mood was bad enough but you don't want to add no sleep to it. Not even Battousai would be able to hold her back.  
  
He was about to go to his usually place to stay. Sano often stayed at the dojo when he was to drunk to remember what street his apartment was on. However, he remembered his room was being occupied by Rudiko and he walked past it, in search of a futon and blankets so maybe he could fall asleep in the kitchen. If he fell asleep in there, then he could get a free breakfast without anyone having to go to his room and awaken him.  
  
Just as Sano walked passed his room, he noticed it was empty. He took a few steps back to make sure he had seen right. When he saw that the futon was neatly folded back into a corner along with it's blankets and pillows, Sano knew Rudiko was no longer staying at the dojo.  
  
Sano ran to Kaoru's room and slid open the door. He was about to wake her up, but he valued his life so he didn't. Instead, he slid the door shut again and began to walk slowly to his room. Just as he stepped around the corner leading to Yahiko's room, something covered in blankets jumped out in front of him.  
  
"BOO!" it cried.  
  
"Buenos dias Yahiko-chan," Sano said, pulling the blanket off of Yahiko as he passed by. Yahiko just stood dumbfounded then shook his head.  
  
"Hey! How come you never told me you knew Spanish? And don't call me chan!" he asked hurrying to catch up with Sano.  
  
"I learned it from hearing Megumi. She treats foriegners and must know some of the language so she can help them. And you are small. Hence forth the 'chan'," Sano said, gliding towards Rudiko's door.  
  
"Hey's where's Rudiko? She's not in her room," Yahiko asked curiously, looking at Sano with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. But Jou-chan might so I better find something that might explain why she is missing. You coming Yahiko-chan?" he asked, putting the emphasize on appearance while strutting into his once occupied room.  
  
Yahiko pouted a little at the chan but helped Sano look for traces of where little miss Steal Kenshin had gone. They looked all over the place for some sign as to where she was. The looked under futon and blankets, in the closest and even under the loose floor boards.  
  
"Nargh! This is hopeless! We're never gonna find anything that says why she's gone!" Yahiko cried, throwing his hands in the air in fusteration. Just as Sano was about to agree, he laid down on the floor and heard a squeak. He looked up in surprise as he just discovered a new loose board. Quickly, Sano sat up and began to remove the stubborn piece of wood. With a grunt and a little pull, he managed to break the dead tree from it's bindings.  
  
Yahiko and Sano waved a hand in front of their faces, trying to get the dust to clear. When the debre had subsided, Sano and Yahiko peeked into the hole to see a piece of paper lying on the dirty ground. On the front of the paper read 'Rudiko'. Sano and Yahiko at each other then pounced on the note, trying to read it first. Yahiko ended up winning and quickly opened the letter:  
  
Miss Kaoru,  
  
I'm am sorry for the trouble that I have caused. If you must know why I have been torturing you time and time again, I cannot tell you. My past is to haunting and just the thought of Shawn makes me very depressed. I have left to go live with some relatives of mine and I hope that you are not disappointed in me for leaving and not telling you ahead of time. Please forgive me for not giving you a reason as to why I have decided to leave. Good luck with your new married life and I know you will make a wonderful, caring mother.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rudiko Takachi  
  
Yahiko just stared at the letter for a long time before Sano asked what was on it.  
  
Yahiko looked back up at him with wide eyes and his response was a very weird one. "The letter says that her past is to haunting and she can't tell us. But she did mention something about a guy named Shawn and how his memories had left her depressed."  
  
Sano snatched up the letter from Yahiko and began to read it. "Who the hell is Shawn?" he asked after scanning over the letter three more times. Yahiko simply shrugged his shoulders and looked out the door.  
  
"So . . . what do we do?" Sano asked. Then he began to think to himself. *I'm asking a 12 year old what to do with a letter . . . what's wrong with this picture? *  
  
"We give the letter to Kaoru. This isn't even ours to began with. We probably shouldn't have even read it but we still have to give it to her." Sano looked at the child with envy. Yahiko was pretty smart for a kid his age and already he was beginning to sound like an adult. While Sano sat there wondering how come Yahiko was so smart, they wanted for the daylight to awaken Kaoru so they could give her the letter.  
  
-  
  
Yes, yes . . . I realize the story ended quickly but I wanted to finish this chapter before the weekend. I have tryouts for the marching band Friday, Honors Band tryouts Saturday, and jazz ensemble Sunday. So, I wanted to type yall a chapter so you wouldn't have to wait. 


	18. Round 1! FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I shall never own Rurouni Kenshin. No matter how many candles I light, how many rabbits I decapitate . . .  
  
Argg! I have WAY to many ideas for new stories! I can't come up with any for this one! I think im just gonna do the wedding then be done with this story. Well, Kenji's gonna be born to but I still don't know how im gonna do that . . .  
  
_  
  
"So . . . this is all you found?" Kaoru asked. She was leaning against the dojo gate walls and had just finished reading the letter left behind. Sano nodded and waited for her response.  
  
"Hai, so . . . what do we do about it?" Sano asked with curiosity.  
  
Kaoru looked at the letter hard and frowned. After a few minutes of silence, she crumbled the letter up and tossed it over her shoulder. "We do nothing about it," she stated simply.  
  
"What!? Shouldn't we stop her? I mean, from the way that letter was written it seemed like she was a very lonely and depressed person and-"  
  
"I repeat! We do NOTHING about it!" she shouted. *Uh-oh, mood swing! Calm down Kaoru . . . * she told herself. Then, remembering Sano wanted to talk to her about something else, she asked him what it was he wanted. She cocked her head to the side when she saw Sano rub the back of his head and look at the sky. When he began to whistle, she knew what was coming.  
  
"Sano!" she scolded, " You didn't gamble your house again did you!"  
  
"I hadn't no moneys . . ." Sano replied, putting his finger to his mouth and gave her puppy eyes.  
  
"You had better suck those eyeballs back into your head before I do it for you!" she yelled.  
  
"Now, Missy, maybe you should calm down . . ."  
  
"DON'T you Missy ME Mister!" Kaoru yelled. She raised her finger and began poking Sano on the chest, forcing him to back up. "I have told you time and time again to stop gambling your valuables! Which includes money!"  
  
Unable to help himself, Sano said "I can't gamble anything valuable? Well . . . does that mean I can gamble you . . . perhaps?"  
  
Kaoru began to boil with anger. Taking one large step forward, Kaoru rolled up the sleeve of her kimono. "WHY YOU LOUSY NO GOOD FREELOADING JERK! I OUTTA . . .!"  
  
Knowing what was about to happen, Sano closed his eyes and turned away, shielding his head. He began to whimper. He waited a while, prepared for the sting of a smack or a bokken or something. After hunching over a few moments, he realized the pain was never going to come. He opened his eyes to see Kaoru being held back by Kenshin. She was grunting and doing everything in her power to be set free so she could smack Sano around. Fortunately for Sanosuke, Kenshin was a lot stronger.  
  
"Kenshin! Let me go!" Kaoru yelled, struggling in his arms. With every wave of her flailing arms, Kenshin was smacked in the face.  
  
"Kaoru- ORO!-you-ORO!-really-ORO!-need to-ORO!- calm down!-ORO!!!!!!!" Kenshin said, trying to evade her attempts to escape form his grasp.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Sano yelled, running. He almost ran for the gate but upon realizing he had no where else to go to other than the Akebeko, he decided against it. Well, for one, he sort of figured Tae was still mad and that he loved his poor life, he ran for his once occupied room.  
  
_  
  
"OW!" Kenshin yelped as the cool washcloth touched one of his bruises. The Kenshin-gumi where sitting in the sitting room (whatever the hell that is) and Kaoru was cleaning his face from the marks left earlier from Sano's gambling accidents.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin . . . I didn't mean to hurt you. . ." She apologized. *Curse these damn mood swings! * Kaoru thought miserably, * First, you ruin my social life! Now your making me hit my own fiancee! * (A/N Oh, yeah right! Like you weren't hitting Kenshin before . . .)  
  
"Man, busu. You must've had a lot of stress on you to give Kenshin a black eye like that one! My God, it's HUGE!" Yahiko said looking Kenshin in the eye. Kenshin quickly covered his with his hand, trying to hide the swelling bruise. Kaoru suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at her with surprise, wondering why she had done this.  
  
"Crud! The wedding! Oh, we forgot about the wedding!" she cried, repeatedly smacking herself on the side of her head.  
  
"ORO! We forgot about the wedding!"  
  
"Damn! We forgot about the wedding!"  
  
"You mean you forgot about the wedding-OW! I mean, we forgot about the wedding!"  
  
(A/N Don't ask me why I did that. To be honest, I don't even know why . . .)  
  
They all glanced at each other, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Kenshin! You know one of your faults? You can save the world but you can't remember your own wedding!" Sano said, trying to place the blame on him.  
  
"Me!" Kenshin stated defensively, " Um. . . . uh . . . well, Kaoru never went out to look for a nice shrine for us to be married at, that she didn't!"  
  
"Don't you even try blaming this all on me Kenshin!" Kaoru fired back, "Who's the pregnant one here? And WHO was supposed to ask around to find out what date we were supposed to be married on?" Both of them turned to Sano who raised his hands in defense.  
  
"Unh-uh! This is YOUR wedding! You two are the responsible ones here! Everyone who plays a major role in the wedding has a responsibility to this and I'm only . . ."  
  
"The best man?" Kenshin asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's right! I mean, no, uh, yes?" Sano said totally in a state of confusion.  
  
"Who else would I pick to be the best man?" Kenshin asked, surprised at Sano's stupidity.  
  
"Aoshi?" .  
  
"To solitary," Kaoru said.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
"Ring bearer," Kenshin said with no emotion.  
  
"Uh . . . um . . . Saitou?" Sano asked.  
  
"Saitou?! Sano, why don't you want to be the best man for my wedding?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You know me! I might get drunk and have a hangover on your wedding day. You wouldn't feel to pretty if I just walked up and gave Kaoru a big smooch in font of everyone, would ya?"  
  
"You kiss me and I'll . . .!" Kaoru said, her eyes turning into tiny slits.  
  
"Anyway . . ." Kenshin said, trying to regain control of this situation, " who's paying for the this thing?"  
  
Kaoru pointed to Sano who pointed to Kenshin who pointed back to Kaoru.  
  
"I have no money! Why do you think I gambled my house in the first place?!"  
  
"Because you're a baka! Why else?"  
  
"Well, I'm still just a penny-less wanderer that I am!"  
  
"Oh, so you two expect for the woman to pay for the wedding. I see how you are!"  
  
Yahiko, feeling forgotten, just stared at the three adults fighting with each. He sighed, thinking he and Yutaro got along better than this. He sat there for another two minutes watching the adults bicker back and forth.  
  
"I have a child to raise here!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"You mean our child, right?" Kenshin asked softly. Kaoru let out a growl and Kenshin told her it was her child.  
  
"Please, Kaoru, I think you could spare a few thousand yen for your wedding!" Sano said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I barely have 5 yen in the bank!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Sanosuke, you are NOT helping!" Kenshin said, giving Sano a sarcastic glare.  
  
"Neither are you! I'm the only one bringing in money here! And you! The three of you just sit around while I go out giving tendo lessons! Don't tell me how to use my money when you don't have enough money to pay for one tiny itsy bitsy grain of SAND!" Kaoru yelled at Sanosuke.  
  
Yahiko looked from one adult to the other, wondering when they were going to quit. He was actually surprised Kenshin was fighting. Kenshin was usually the one to resolve things like this but this time he got into it himself.  
  
"Are you making fun of the way I live my life!" Sano asked with fury.  
  
"No, I'm CRITICIZING you on how you live your life! Gambling you house . . . you are such a baka!" Kaoru fired at him. Kenshin thought maybe if he could go Battousai, he could control the situation once more.  
  
"Now, listen here . . ."  
  
"OH, SHUT UP BATTOUSAI!" Kaoru and Sano both yelled at him. And guess what? He actually backed down and went back to being Kenshin again.  
  
Yahiko cocked his head to the side, still waiting for the fighting to cease. His stomache began to rumble but he couldn't here it. The three older people were to busy yelling at each and going from subject to subject so he couldn't here it. Yahiko quickly ran to the kitchen. Hurriedly, he grabbed some leftovers and ran back into the sitting room so he wouldn't miss anything. Getting comfortable, Yahiko placed his food on the floor and sat on a tatami mat. He grabbed Kenshin and Kaoru's mats and laid them side to side. He heard Sano say something about him knowing the two poorest people in the world and then heard a smack as Kaoru's hand met Sano's face. Yahiko began to arrange the mats so could lay down. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, watching the battle in awe.  
  
"You have no room to be calling anyone poor! You haven't a dime in your name and here you are mocking us? Please!"  
  
"Kenshin's just as poor as me! I don't exactly see him bringing in the mother load either!"  
  
"Sano, how come you always find a way to turn this fight on me?" Kenshin asked, both insulted and infuriated.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Kenshin!" Kaoru said, turning in his direction, "For once, he's right! What do you do for a living? Hm? Answer that for me, SWEETIE!"  
  
"I cook, I clean, and I work my fingers to the bone!" Kenshin argued.  
  
"In other words, you try to be like a girl," Sano simply stated. Yahiko laughed at this statement and started choking on his rice. He quickly gulped it down so he wouldn't miss anymore of the action.  
  
"Oh, so now your saying my work is girl chores?" Kenshin asked turning to Sano.  
  
"Not just that. Your long, red hair makes you look like a girl," Sano stated.  
  
"Not to mention you kind of have a girls body frame Kenshin. Your one of the skinniest people I know of," Kaoru stated.  
  
"Of course, YOU would know that wouldn't you?" Kenshin said sarcastically. Kaoru looked quite offended.  
  
"Kenshin, just because she's gone to bed with you doesn't mean that she's the only one who sees this! No offense or anything, but when I first saw you, I thought you were a woman!" Sano chimed in.  
  
Yahiko laid back on the mats, trying to get comfortable. This was more entertaining than watching Sano run out the door of the Akebeko when he told Tae he had no money after he ate and she began throwing things at him.  
  
"Sano, you would know what a woman would look like to, now wouldn't you? You find some woman to get horny with every weekend!" Kaoru clearly stated towards him.  
  
"Hey! I am loyal to the fox, not all those other people out there!" Sano said, insulted.  
  
"Loyal to the fox my fucking foot!" Kaoru said.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Oh, please! No man is ALWAYS loyal to their most loved one," Kenshin said then turned to Kaoru, " Not even me. I'm sorry for letting Rudiko . . .you know . . ."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Mike! Could we please not do this now!" Sano yelled.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to see your friends express their love for each other, then you can just go to your room mister!" Kaoru said.  
  
"WHAT?! You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"March!" Kaoru yelled, pointing her finger in the direction of his room.  
  
"I don't have to take this!" Sano said, pulling up his pants. He stomped to the dorrway and turn around and said, " I'm going to my room!"  
  
"Well, FINE! Come on Kenshin! We're going to bed!" Kaoru said.  
  
As the adults left, Yahiko looked around. *Is it over already? Man! It was just getting good too! * he whined in his head.  
  
"Oh, well! At least I get to stay up all night without busu telling me to-"  
  
"GO TO BED YAHIKO!"  
  
"Aw!"  
  
_  
  
Hey guys! Did you like it? I tried to make up for the shortness of the other chapter by making this one slightly longer than the other ones. Review and tell me what you think! P.S., I haven't looked at the reviews since I posted chapter 16, so I'll be getting to those later! Until next time! 


	19. Operation: Wedding

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, Give me Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sincerely  
  
ShadowRaven13  
  
Hey guys! Not much to say except I meant Kendo not tendo. I just got back from tendo class when I wrote that last chapter so that's probably why I wrote it. And the reason I haven't updated for Almighty knows how long is cause one, I wasn't in the mood and 2 I couldn't come up with anything.  
  
_  
  
It had been two days since the Kenshin-gumi's 3 yr. old fight and everything had been turned back to normal. Oh yeah, unless you exclude the fact that Kenshin and Kaoru still weren't married. It hadn't been long until everyone in town noticed Kaoru getting a little wide. Soon, Kenshin was forced to go with Kaoru to the market place. She couldn't go alone because all the men in town kept making catcalls towards her. Figuring she was pregnant and unmarried, she might be, you know . . . a slut. Kenshin and his amber eyes kept them in place though.  
  
Actually, the true reason as to why Kenshin went with her was one man. They hadn't learned his name yet, but Kaoru was seen running as fast as she could with cargo full of baby in her tummy trying to escape the man. At the market, the man had grabbed her behind and tried to get her into an inn with him. She had refused it and kept one walking but the man forcefully pulled her back by her obi. Kaoru used a move Sano taught her. Grabbing his wrist, Kaoru flung him over her shoulder. He didn't fly very far due to Kaoru's stomach suddenly giving her a lurch.  
  
To keep the man down, Kaoru stepped on his stomach as she ran away. The man was unaffected and chased after her. Kaoru could see the gates to her home and was feeling tired. She tried to keep up her regular speed but with the baby weighing her down, she couldn't. The man got closer as Kaoru reach the gate. She pushed it open but was seized by the man chasing her.  
  
"We're going to have lots of fun together," he had told her. Well, they were if a certain red-head wasn't sitting on the porch. Kenshin had saw the whole thing and seeing someone with their hands on his Kaoru was all it took to make him explode. It wasn't until two seconds after the stranger had gotten those words out of his mouth that he was fleeing for his life. Kenshin would probably had killed him to if the man wasn't screaming for someone to help him. He knew no one would because they would be to scared of losing their own lives but he decided to let the perv live.  
  
Sano still staying at the dojo wasn't much of a huge help either. He had gone back to the gambling house to try to win back his apartment and had failed miserably. Instead of winning it back, Sano lost it for another 2 weeks, which wasn't good since Kenshin and Kaoru were going to need their house empty for a while after their wedding. Now, he had put a burden upon the fox. He had to stay with her along with Yahiko, whom had reminded Sano in the first place about Kenshin and Kaoru's alone time.  
  
This hadn't made Megumi exactly the happiest doctor in the hospital. She scolded Sano for gambling his house. She reminded him about the losing streak had been on. 'He should've known better than to gamble your house goofus! You never win anyway!' she had said. Megumi was so furious, she had Sano curling up in a larvae position in the corner, his bottom lip trembling with fear.  
  
Yahiko had seemed to be the only carefree one of them all. He hadn't a worry in the world. He had his health, Tsubame, sword skills, Tsubame, looks, and Tsubame. Oh, wait. That's a problem. He's been trying to find ways on getting Tsubame to notice him but he was thinking it wasn't working, Little did he know the Tsubame was paying attention to him and had noticed him since they first met.  
  
So, Yahiko's having love problems, Megumi and Sano are having living problems, and Kenshin and Kaoru are having marital problems. Or were they? (A/N I'm not sure that you would call them marital problems but I can't think of any other word.)  
  
_  
  
The sun beamed down on Kenshin's witty features. He awoke alone, no one at his side. Kenshin had become very enraged at the fact the Sano and Megumi had forced Kaoru not to sleep with him in the same bed that night. However, he had a huge surprise waiting for him.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING RUROUNI!" Sano had shouted. Kenshin had come faced to face with big, wide brown eyes. Kenshin sat up and immediately made contact with Sano's forehead. They both bounced back, yelping in pain. Kenshin reopened his eyes to find Aoshi, Yahiko, and Saitou standing behind Sano.  
  
"AOSHI! SAITOU!" Kenshin yelled with surprise.  
  
"Teh, I see that bump didn't give you amnesia," Saitou smirked. Sano and Yahiko grinned but Aoshi hadn't move a muscle. Typical. Aoshi never was one to laugh over anything, especially if it was an joke that wasn't meant to be a joke.  
  
"Aoshi . . . how, when, who . . .?" Kenshin stuttered. Aoshi simply looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Rooster boy and chan over there sent a letter to Misao asking for our help with your wedding," he replied, receiving glares of annoyance from Yahiko and Sano. This surprised Kenshin  
  
"And you argreed?"  
  
Aoshi snorted. "No. Misao made me come."  
  
Kenshin hide the amused look in his eyes under his veil of hair. He should've done it sooner for Aoshi noticed the swollen bruise from under his eye. You know, the one Kaoru gave him for trying to hold her back from killing Sano?  
  
"I see Kaoru has been giving you and your eye a hard time, eh Battousai?" Aoshi replied coldly. Kenshin stopped laughing and gave Aoshi a glare. Yahiko and Sano fell to ground laughing.  
  
"Get dressed Battousai. We're leaving in fifteen minutes," Saitou spoke up. Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why must I go?"  
  
"Do you plan on wearing that hideous girly gi to your wedding or do you actually want to look nice?" Saitou said. Kenshin almost yelled 'Hey! That gi is absolutely gorgeous!' but decided against it. He had already been mocked that day twice in under a minute. So, instead Kenshin frowned and poked out his bottom lip, furious as from Saitou saying his gi was hideous.  
  
Kenshin came out of his room ten minutes later, wearing a blue gi and a black hakama. He didn't want to give Saitou the enjoyment of mocking his gi again.  
  
"I see you finally decided to dress like a man," Aoshi said, walking out the door.  
  
"It's amazing how the legendary man slayer can stand to be dressed like a girl but one man comments on it, he decides to be a man again. You cease to amaze me Battousai," Saitou spoke, following Aoshi's lead. It took all of Kenshin's will power to not smack them around with his sword.  
  
"Geez, Kenshin, you thought I made fun of your clothes. I'd hate to admit it, but . . . they're good . . ." Sano said and ran out the door as Kenshin gripped the handle of his sword tightly.  
  
"Hurry it up girly man!" Yahiko yelled from outside. He had exited the dojo so Kenshin wouldn't chop off his head.  
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME?!" Kenshin yelled. He took a look to his right side and realized Kaoru was missing. Her sheets weren't made up nor her futon put away which was very strange.  
  
"Did Kaoru leave early?" Kenshin asked aloud. Saitou turned around to see the worry wart standing there looking into Kaoru's room.  
  
"She left with the girls," Saitou said, " Unlike you, she knows what to wear and not take years and years to find the perfect thing for shopping." Kenshin was so close to cutting of Saitou's head. He would've, too, if he hadn't remembered his vow never to kill again.  
  
- *1 hour earlier *  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!" Misao screamed in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru awoke with a jolt and sat up bolt right. Misao began to giggle with amusement.  
  
"Misao! What're you . . . how . . . but . . ." Kaoru stuttered, amazed at how Tokio, Megumi, Tsubame, and Misao were standing in front of her all at once.  
  
"Sanosuke sent word of your wedding to Lord Aoshi and me!" Misao said unnaturally loud.  
  
"She had to drag the lazy bum here. He wasn't willing to go," Tokio said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, and like you didn't have problems getting the 'Wolf of Mibu' coming huh?" Misao retorted in a snobbish sort of way. This made Tokio slit her eyes but they returned to their bright state just as fast.  
  
"Anyway, get your lazy butt up. We're going shopping," Megumi said, turning her back and gesturing for the others to follow.  
  
"Shopping? For what?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Your wedding clothes, the wedding streamers and don't forget the bridesmaid's dresses!" Misao said with a giggle.  
  
"I wish I could be a part of the wedding . . . It sounds wonderful . . ." Tsubame spoke up in a child like voice.  
  
For a moment, Kaoru's heart softened. Besides Yahiko (duh), no exactly paid that much attention to her. They hadn't meant to do this on purpose but . . . she was so quiet and never spoke to anyone. Just at that moment, however, Kaoru's mind clicked.  
  
"Tsubame! We couldn't have a wedding and then leave you out of it!" Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Tsubame looked up with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Who's going to be our flower girl? These bags over here are way to old," Kaoru said, gesturing towards Tokio and Megumi. Misao laughed.  
  
"Oh, thank you Miss Kaoru!" Tsubame gleefully skipped out into the hallway followed by a grumbling Megumi and Tokio and a histarical Misao. Kaoru changed and they all went in search for clothes for the wedding. 


	20. Wedding Items

Disclaimer: Everytime I say this, it feels like im going to die. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Sorry I didn't put an Author note at the bottom of my last chapter. My brother needed the dumb computer for homework. He had to type one paragraph on the Pathagoream Theory. But you don't care. So here's your next chappie.  
  
_  
  
Kenshin began looking around the part of the market place they were in. He never really went to this side of the market considering he wasn't exactly a fashion victim unlike most of Tokyo. He'd rather settle for his regular gi and regular hakama.  
  
"In here Kenshin," Sano suddenly said, breaking into the red head's thoughts. He grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in a store.  
  
"Well? Pick something!" Saitou said irritated. Kenshin looked around the store with awe and took in all the colors of the gi he had seen. There was a green one with flower petal prints sown into the hems. Another one that caught his eye was an ocean blue colored gi. It had very light lines swimming from side of the gi to the other. The first thing that came to Kenshin's mind were Kaoru's eyes. They looked exactly like them, only with a fabric feel.  
  
Then he saw it. A black gi with navy blue hedges. In the blue were white diamond shapes. The gi was made of silk so it gleamed in the light. He took a step forward towards it and Aoshi caught where Kenshin's eyes were looking at and followed them.  
  
"I see the black gi has caught the rurouni's eyes," he stated. Saitou took one look at the gi and blew smoke from his cigarette into Kenshin's face.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Kenshin exclaimed, coughing from the smoke his lungs were not used to.  
  
"That thing costs 3 yen," Saitou said, " and you expect us to buy it? Are you forgetting about the ring as well?"  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes for Saitou's meanness and his own stupidity. He never was good at things financially so he hadn't exactly looked at the price. Not to mention that he had forgotten about the ring, there was really no possible way for him to buy that.  
  
"I'll buy it," Aoshi said simply and walked up to the counter to pay for the merchandise. Everyone looked at him stunned, especially Saitou. His mouth opened so wide that the cigarette fell out on the floor and began to burn. Saitou just stood there amazed at how Aoshi came to defend Kenshin's wedding that he had not noticed Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano stepping frantically on the tiny fire that had just been lit.  
  
"Did Aoshi just buy something for Kenshin?" Sano said, awed.  
  
"Forget that! I can't believe he just told Saitou off like that!" Yahiko chimed in.  
  
"I guess . . . Aoshi is a changed man . . ." Kenshin said before the newly purchased gi was thrown in his face.  
  
"I didn't change. I just want to hurry up and get home," Aoshi stated simply walking past the confused four.  
  
"Then again . . . he could still be the stone cold person he always was . . . " Kenshin mumbled, following the group out of the store.  
  
-  
  
"You guys . . . I don't know about this . . ." Kaoru said, standing behind a dressing curtain. The five of them had been looking at wedding kimonos for 20 minutes before Misao snatched one off the rack and shoved it in the room with Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, come on Kaoru!" Tokio exclaimed, " We want to see what you look like!"  
  
"I bet you look really beautiful Miss Kaoru," Tsubame said in a normal voice.  
  
"Besides, Ken-san wouldn't mind. After all, your not going to stay in that kimono all day if you know what I mean," Megumi stated, causing both her and Misao to giggle relentlessly.  
  
"Alright, but promise you wont say anything about it!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Of course we wont," Tokio said. They all knew it was a lie. Women just cant keep their mouths shut when the see something fabulously beautiful.  
  
Kaoru stepped out from behind the curtains and stood facing the four of them. All their mouths dropped all at once.  
  
"Oh, that looks just wonderful, Miss Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"I concur!" Tsubame gleefully said clapping her hands.  
  
"Great choice of style. Misao, could you mindlessly grab things off the rack for me to?" Megumi asked with a sarcastic look in her eye.  
  
"It's great Kaoru. Just perfect for a young bride as your self," Tokio said with a smile. Kaoru let a meek smile escape her lips as she turned around to see in the mirror what exactly she looked like. When she saw her reflection, she gasped.  
  
She'd looked nothing like she did a few moments ago. The kimono was a baby blue with leaves and lily pads scattered about the kimono. The obi was a rich green that traced her hips all the way down to the floor where it stopped suddenly before it hit. In her hair, Kaoru had put in a white tiger lily hair pin, pushing some of it back behind her ear.  
  
Kaoru hadn't noticed how long her hair had gotten since she usually wore it in a ponytail but she had decided to leave the dark sheet of hair to cascade down her back. But what really dazzled her was the kimono it's self.  
  
The kimono wasn't very tight at all but when she peered into the mirror, it traced her curves nicely. Nice enough that any man in the world would stare until Kenshin showed up anyway. A little of it in the back started to spread out over the ground. Kaoru smiled wider, knowing Kenshin would absolutely love seeing her in this dress.  
  
"Why, that kimono looks grand on you dear!" the store owner said, sneaking up on them. The owner couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall but she looked like she weighed almost as much as an elephant.  
  
"I think this is the kimono we'll purchase," Kaoru told the owner pleasantly.  
  
After the dress had been rung up, the girls went searching for the ring that Kenshin would receive on their wedding day.  
  
_  
  
You liked this right? Oh, well . . . If you didn't, tough noogies. I'm not changing this chapter! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
. 


	21. Stealers Never Prosper

Disclaimer: *Melody to Merry Christmas * Oh, I wished that I owned Kenshin, I wished that I owned Kenshin, I wish that I owned Kenshin, and his fantastic show!  
  
Hey, I've decided to give you guys a Christmas present. Come back on Christmas day and read my story. But be patient if you want to see it cause I'm not really a morning person and I'm in EST time for all you who need to know. Oh yeah, and I forgot what Japanese weddings were like. I've been to one but all I remember about it was that they were in a shrine but that's it. So, this wedding is going to be American! On with the story!  
  
_  
  
"Okay, could you please hurry up? I can't keep doing this," Saitou said, quite annoyed. The group were in a ring store, searching for the perfect ring. However they had been to four other stores but they were all closed. They used Saitou's police background to get in but sooner or later they'd be found out that they weren't really looking for a ring with a bomb in it.  
  
"But . . . all these diamonds are . . ." Kenshin mumbled.  
  
"Are what?" Aoshi said, a little irked as well.  
  
"They're all white," Kenshin said, staring up at the others. They all fell over anime style.  
  
"Well DUH! WEDDING RINGS ARE USUALLY WHITE!" Saitou yelled, losing his cool. Kenshin backed into a corner.  
  
"Well, I wanted one that would always remind me of Kaoru, " he stated innocently.  
  
"It's not your wedding ring! It's for HER!" Sano stated, ripping out his hair.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up and find a ring, Kenshin! I'm hungry!" Yahiko yelled, his stomach growling in agreement. Kenshin looked at them sideways but continued looking for the ring.  
  
_  
  
"This one! It's perfect for Kenshin!" Kaoru said gleefully. A ring with a violet diamond on it had caught Kaoru's eye. The ring itself wasn't gold. Instead, it was silver, but she hadn't really cared. The violet glow had reminded her about Kenshin's eyes and she knew she had found the right one.  
  
"My, Kaoru! That ring sure is lovely!" Tokio said.  
  
"It sure is expensive too," Megumi chimed in, looking at the price tag.  
  
"Megumi, your cheap! You've said everything in here is expensive! Even that dinky plastic one over there!" Misao said annoyed.  
  
"I believe your forgetting that we're using my money to buy this!" Tokio stated, " After all, you two haven't a dime in your name."  
  
"I will once I beat it out of you!" Misao said, pulling out knives.  
  
"Why waste your knives when we could simply poison her instead?" Megumi asked, needle in hand.  
  
"I dare you!" Tokio shouted, leaning back into a martial art stance. "This is what good it does when you have a husband that needs to know this sort of stuff!"  
  
"Who cares?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yeah! We've got men of our own who can fight as well!" Megumi laughed.  
  
"Oh really? I haven't exactly seen Aoshi falling head over heals for you Misao," Tokio stated, causing Misao to narrow her eyes. Megumi began to chuckle.  
  
"But at least he can have a decent conversation with you without grumbling about how he gambled all his money AND his house away," Tokio mumbled, looking at Megumi. Megumi stopped laughing and glared at her.  
  
"That does it! KITSU TOBI KENAI!" Misao shouted. (A/N I forgot what she says so I wrote something that might sound like it.)  
  
The girls began fighting over who's man was better and started shouting at one another to shut up.  
  
"SHUT UP ! ! ! !" Tsubame suddenly yelled. Everyone immediately closed their mouths and stared at the little girl. No had ever thought that they would live to see the day Tsubame raised her voice.  
  
"Um . . . I don't mean to be rude but no one cares who's man is better," Tsubame said quietly, " This is Kaoru's wedding, not yours. Besides, it's just a ring. Why does it matter?"  
  
The three of them looked down at the floor with shame. They had completely forgotten about Kaoru's wedding and got wrapped up in a fight over men.  
  
"And . . . if I must say so my self . . . I think Mr. Himura's the best out of all of the men," Tsubame said, breaking the silence. Megumi picked up the ring and went to the counter to purchase it.  
  
"Including Yahiko?" Misao asked, all of them looking at her with confusion.  
  
"Think about it. He's the only one who isn't cold hearted, doesn't ignore your every chance to get him to talk with you, doesn't gamble everything he has, and, forgive me Yahiko, he doesn't pick on other people just for the fun of it," she told them in a low voice.  
  
Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, and Tokio thought about this for a moment. What Tsubame had said was right. Saitou's probably as cold hearted as they come, Aoshi barely talks to anyone, Sano would gamble his own mother just to win, and Yahiko mocked others a lot.  
  
"I-I-I-is t-t-that the ring with the b-b-bomb in it?" The clerk looked at the girls in a huddled position.  
  
"Bomb? There's no bomb in these rings . . . is there?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I was told there was," the clerk said.  
  
The girls looked at each other and frowned. "What did they look like, those people who told you this?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"A guy with red hair, a rooster looking guy, a young boy, another man cold eyes, and a police officer with a Japanese sword told me this," the clerk explained. They all frowned at how the boys did this.  
  
"They lied," Misao and Tokio said in usion.  
  
"I suggest you find them and turn them in," Kaoru said, winking at the other four. They smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright . . . I'll put the other stores on alert," and with that the clerk ran out in the street but stopped and turned around. "Thank you for telling me this. For your reward, you ca have that ring!"  
  
Before they could stop him, the man ran to the other places to warn them.  
  
_  
  
"HA! I found it!" Kenshin yelled excitedly, turning towards the others.  
  
"About time," Saitou stated, then went to the ring for a close inspection. Saitou arched an eyebrow at the ring Kenshin had picked up. The ring was beautiful. The stone was a deep blue, just like Kaoru's eyes. The ring itself wasn't gold ,either. It was white.  
  
"Wow, Kenshin! That rings beautiful!" Yahiko said pushing through Saitou, who gave him a death glare, to see the ring. Just as those words left his mouth, a man rushed into the store and whispered something into the other guys ear.  
  
"What's going on?" Sano asked, confused. The entire time those two were talking, they were glaring at them.  
  
"It seems we have five criminals," the store manager stated. They looked at one another trying to figure out what this man met. Then 15 police officers filed into the store, their swords held out.  
  
"Put the ring down!" One of them shouted at Kenshin, who immediately dropped it. The police chief ushered for one of the officers to get the ring.  
  
"Shoji, what's the meaning of this?" Saitou asked, his hand on his sword.  
  
"Don't play dumb! We know that you've been going around saying there's a bomb in a ring! Trying to steal without getting caught! And one of our best officers, too!" Shoji yelled, infuriated. Five men ran in to arrest the group. Saitou and Aoshi were ready for battle but Kenshin his head no. They all knew why he did this as well. They were in no position to fight after being caught like this. They let the police take them willingly.  
  
_  
  
Teehee, you like it? You'd better! Anyway, I think I might leave them in the jail cell for a little while. And you know what I just found out? The number 1 and lower case L look exactly alike on the keyboard. Fascinating . . . 


	22. Jail Fight

Disclaimer: I'm writing a FANfic. Now, do you honestly believe I own this? I didn't think so.  
  
Yes, Yes, I know. Two chapters in one day seems a little odd, but I'm in the typing mode! Here you go!  
  
_  
  
"OW!" Kenshin cried, as he was tossed into a jail cell. Sano and Yahiko were tossed on top of him but no officer dared to touch Saitou. None of them went near Aoshi because of the killer look he had in his eyes.  
  
"Time to pay your dept to society!" the chief yelled, and with that, he slammed the bars shut.  
  
"But, wait! We're innocent, I tell you!" Kenshin said, running to grasp the bars. The police and his two flunkies followed him towards the exit. Kenshin stuck his head between the bars and yelled for them again with Sano right behind him.  
  
"Come on! Can you give us a break? This is for the man's wedding after all!" Sano yelled through the bars. Yahiko pushed Them both out of the way to complain.  
  
"Geez, can't you just let Kenshin go if none of us?" he asked with innocence. The police chief stopped and marched back to the cell.  
  
"Why even get married if you have no money to PAY for it?" he asked. He then turned to the other four. "You four stay in here for being thieves and the red head is in for plain stupidity!"  
  
Kenshin frowned at the officer basically calling him stupid. If Saitou's hands weren't tied behind his back and if his sword hadn't been taken away, he probably would've sliced through the steal poles.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Yahiko grumbled, plopping down on the stone cold floor.  
  
"Honestly! Can't they take a joke?" Sano said, following Yahiko's suit.  
  
"You two have got to be the dumbest people I know," Saitou smirked.  
  
"And how do you figure that may I ask?" Sano asked infuriated.  
  
"Having me going around saying there's a bomb in a ring, how dense are you?"  
  
"Shut up! You didn't have to do that, you know!" Yahiko yelled at Saitou. Saitou smirked a little.  
  
"I enjoy seeing the Battousai surfer just as much as the next person, but . . ." Saitou started, then toward Kenshin who was looking at the floor sadness.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But when you've got a girl as good looking as Kaoru, you can't help but feel sorry for the poor fool," he stated simply, causing all heads to look up. Kenshin stared at Saitou with curiosity. *Did he just say he felt . . . sorry for me? * he thought. Then he shook his head.  
  
"Since when have you started noticing how Kaoru looked?" Aoshi asked silently. This made Kenshin think. Saitou looked over and saw the angered look in his eyes.  
  
"I have no interest in the tanuki so calm yourself," Saitou stated.  
  
"Apparently, you don't have any interest in Tokio either," Sano mumbled.  
  
"Watch your tongue rooster!" Saitou yelled angrily.  
  
"Why should I? You're always on parole! Since when have you spent time with your wife?" Sano asked.  
  
"At least I've got a wife! The doctor isn't exactly looking your way either, moron!" Saitou said loudly, trying to control his temper and was failing miserably.  
  
"Now is not the time to be fighting over who's woman is better," Aoshi said quietly, closing his eyes to pursue with his meditation.  
  
"At least we've got women! You got teenager 14 years younger than you!" Sano exclaimed, turning to face Aoshi.  
  
"I beg to differ. She may look like a teenager on the outside but . . ." Aoshi's voice trailed off.  
  
"But?" Saitou asked impatiently.  
  
"But on the inside, she has more to offer than that of an 18 year old," he stated. Saitou had to narrow his eyes to keep from smiling. Sano couldn't help but crack a joke at this.  
  
"You mean inside her clothes or inside her heart?" Sano said, snorting with laughter. Aoshi immediately opened his eyes with rage and began taking long strides before he stopped right in front of Sano.  
  
"If you EVER insult my girl like that again, I'LL . . ." Aoshi stopped before he finished his sentence. He had let it slip.  
  
"Oh, so it seems someone has a little somethin' somethin' for our weasel, huh?" Yahiko chimed in, giving Aoshi the 'eye'. Aoshi went red almost instantly before turning to look at the wall.  
  
"HA! I knew it all along!" Yahiko laughed out loud.  
  
"We've all known that you've had something for Tsubame since only the day you met her," Sano said wisely.  
  
"Well, DUH! It's not exactly a secret, Sano!" Yahiko stated.  
  
"But we have yet to see you earn some affection from the innocent eyed girl," Sano said. Yahiko pounced on Sano's head and began chewing angrily.  
  
"You shut up Sano!" Yahiko yelled infuriated.  
  
"No! You shut up!" Sano challenged.  
  
"I think-" Saitou started but was cut short.  
  
"SHUT UP SAITOU!" Sano yelled at him.  
  
"Now, calm yourselves-" Aoshi started but was told by all three of them to keep quiet.  
  
"You guys! Arguing isn't going to-" Kenshin started.  
  
"You can shut up to, Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Why don't you all shut up? You got visiters ," the police officer that was in charge of looking after the cells told them. They all crowded around the cell door to be greeted by frowning Misao, Tokio, Megumi, Tsubame, and Kaoru.  
  
"I can't believe you guys tried to get out of buying a ring by saying there was a bomb in it!" Kaoru shouted angrily at Kenshin who backed away. Saitou chuckled but Tokio was immediately on his case.  
  
"Be quiet, Saitou! I can't believe you went through with the plan! I thought you'd be smarter than that!" she yelled at him. He was taken back by this and actually a little frightened and backed away into a corner. Sano tried his best not to laugh started smirk but Megumi literally smacked the smirk off his face. Physically.  
  
"And you! Just because you have no money of your own doesn't mean you can scam people for things! This is so low!" Megumi exclaimed, causing Sano to walk backwards. Aoshi grinned a small one but Misao saw it and she was the loudest of them all.  
  
"Don't you DARE try to get out of this by playing your 'I could care less about other's feelings' act! You may be quiet, but there's always some sort of scheme going in the cold hearted head of yours isn't there?" she screamed. Aoshi crouched down and narrowed his eyes further. Yahiko began to giggle, forgetting about Tsubame giving him the death glare.  
  
"Yahiko! How could you try and steal this?" Tsubame yelled, holding up a box. They all went straight towards it.  
  
"You didn't-- see this . . . did you?" Kenshin asked with worry.  
  
"No, the clerk there was nice enough to give it to us. We told him he just wanted to get a ring for me for my wedding. He put it in a box and handed to me but I never saw the thing," Kaoru said, handing the box to Kenshin, who would've taken it if his hands weren't still tied up. The police officer cut off the ropes so Kenshin could take the small box.  
  
"You can leave now. This nice lady just paid off your dept, so I suggest you give her a big thanks," the officer said, with a strange smile. Kenshin looked at him closely, searching for answers to question not needed to be asked.  
  
"Vix, if you did what I think you did . . ." Saitou said, giving the officer a glare.  
  
"The engaged one paid me a kiss. Yup, she sure did, hehe . . ." he chuckled. Kenshin's eyes immediately went amber with anger. He calmed himself down when he saw Kaoru smiling. The walked out of the cell, slouched over and headed for home.  
  
_  
  
I thought since the women fought over the men,then the men could at least have a fight over the women. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review! Thanks! 


	23. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Like I said before. Fanfic. Ok? FANfic.  
  
Hey guys! I got sick again but im not in the hospital. I hope I can give you the christmas present on Christmas but I doubt it. I'll try though. And if anyone knows the name for Animerica's website, paLEASE tell me! That is all.  
  
-  
  
Finally! The day has come! The big wedding day. It took a while to find a shrine to marry them. Actually, they couldn't find one but Saitou decided to help them out a bit and bribed one shrine if he would do it. Amazing, Saitou being nice.  
  
Anyway, Kaoru was a nervous reck. All morning, she had lost everything she needed for the wedding. She couldn't find her brush when she woke up nor the ring. She was frantically running around, looking for something here and there. Sound nervous to you?  
  
Compared to Kenshin, Kaoru was acting like a normal person. Kenshin tripped over anything, even his own two feet. No matter which way he turned, there was always something there for him to fall over. He looked like a baby just learning how to walk. But the worst part was that a certain rooster decided to have a little sake on his wedding gi. Since Kenshin needed all the adults, he made Yahiko run as fast as his little legs could carry him to the Akebeko so Tae could get the stain out. Next to him, she was the best at doing laundry.  
  
Yes, everything was a going way out of order. Kenshin tripping over himself and Kaoru losing everything. This is going to be the best wedding ever.  
  
-  
  
"Ohhh! Where's my kimono?!" Kaoru shouted frantically.  
  
"I believe your standing on it Tanuki . . ." Megumi replied, looking down at Kaoru's feet. Kaoru looked down to see herself stepping all over the light blue dress. She squealed and quickly began brushing it off.  
  
"KAORU!" Misao yelled, appearing out of nowhere in her birdesmaid dress. The dresses for the bridesmaid white, lily petal patterns on the lavender borders.  
  
"What is it Misao?"  
  
"Kaoru, do you want me to get your ring?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, give it to Tae to take to Yahiko," Kaoru replied. Tae was the translater Since she wasn't exactly a part of the wedding, besides the donation of food from the Akebeko, she could go see the groom and his male friends.  
  
"Alright! But you had better hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for your wedding and we couldn't have that, now could we?" Misao yelled over her shoulder. Tsubame ran past her and to Megumi.  
  
"Megumi! I forgot what im supposed to do again!" Tsubame whined, bouncing up and down like a toddler having to pee.  
  
"For the love of . . . Tsubame, all you do is throw flowers here and there then stand beind Misao! Alright? Okay? CAPESH?" Megumi exclaimed, quite irritated. This was the fourth time today that Tsubame forgot what to do.  
  
"Megumi, could please do something with my hair! Oh my God, it looks awful!" Kaoru cried, putting the finishing touches on tying her obi. Megumi rushed to her and began fixing it.  
  
"GIRLS! THE CARRIAGE IS HERE! HURRY IT UP!" Tokio yelled from outside.  
  
"We can't leave without Misao!" Kaoru responded.  
  
"You most certainly can not!" came the 18 year olds voice, running back in from taking the ring to Tae.  
  
"Do you want your hair up or down?" Megumi said.  
  
"Down, it'll be faster and besides ," Kaoru replied, going into a dreamy state, " Kenshin said he liked it better that way . . ." A yawn was heard from Megumi and Kaoru's face immediately went pink.  
  
"PEOPLE! HURRY!" Tokio ran into the room, tripping over her kimono. Megumi finished Kaoru's hair and put the tiger lily clip in to hold it back.  
  
Kaoru was half way out the door before she turned back and ran back in.  
  
"Arg! Where is that tanuki going now?!?!?!" Megumi exclaimed with rage. Misao checked to make sure they had everything. The basket with flowers for Tsubame, Misao's gift, Tokio's gift, and Megumi's gift, Kaoru's flowers . . . What's left? Kaoru shot back out with an embaressed look on her face.  
  
"Where were you just then?" Tokio shouted. Kaoru put her hand behind her head and began rubbing it.  
  
"Hehe . . . if forgot my shoes . . ." Kaoru said, causing everyone to fall over anime style.  
  
"Hey, lady, are you ready to go or did you forgot something else?" the driver asked. Kaoru glared at him, even though she knew he was being sarcastic.  
  
"Wait! Where's Tsubame?" Misao cried. They all looked around, searching for some sign of the little girl. It was true. Tsubame was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you people TRYING to make me late?" yelled, Kaoru, who was jumping up and down furiously.  
  
"Here I am!" came a muffled voice from behind.  
  
"Where'd you go to? Kaoru asked, hands on her hips. Tsubame looked downa dn reached in her obi to bring out a box.  
  
"I went to go get the gift that I bought for you . . . I almost left it behind . . ." she said before tucking it away again. Kaoru smiled softly and patted Tsubame for thanks then apologized for being grouchy. They all understood why, I mean, I'd be grouchy to if I thought I was going to be late for my wedding, wouldn't you?  
  
They all gathered into the carriage, Kaoru in the middle. They gave the driver a nodd and with that, they were off to the shrine.  
  
-  
  
"Yahiko! Thank goodness your back with that gi!" Kenshin said softly. "Gimme it!" he's voice changed, snatching it from Yahiko's hands. Saitou walked into the room, seeing Kenshin taking off his usual gi.  
  
"Thank God you didn't wear that ugly pink thing," he said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"It's not pink! It's . . ."  
  
"Tickle me pink?" Yahiko asked, cracking up.  
  
"No! It's magenta!" Kenshin shouted, trying to pull the gi over his head.  
  
"Same difference . . ." Saitou mumbled.  
  
"No, pink is pink and magenta is magenta!" Kenshin angrily replied, still trying to get the thing over his head.  
  
"Pink and magenta are the SAME color," Saitou told him, leaning on the wall.  
  
"I believe you are color blind Saitou," Kenshin answered, pulling and pulling at the gi, " and I also believe this has got to be THE WOEST gi I have EVER worn!" Saitou strided over and grabbed hold of the gi.  
  
"Oh, please! You just . . . gotta . . . put some muscle . . . into it! Unh!!" he grunted, also pulling at the piece of clothing. Then a crash was heard coming from the bath house.  
  
"What was that?" Kenshin asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Sano shouted, running to the door.  
  
"Sano, I can not stress enough how much bad luck I'm going through this FINE morning!" came an irked muffled voice from under the gi. "Is it bad?"  
  
Sano put a finger up to his lip and looked at the ceiling. "Would you consider . . ." he began, Kenshin and Saitou's grunts in the background, " dropping the ring down the drain of the furo . . . bad?"(A/N Hey, I don't know if those things had drains back then, but in this story, they did!)  
  
"WHAT?!" Kenshin cried, pulling back, causing him to fall down and Saitou to stumble backwards into he wall with his gi. He got over the daze from the fall quickly and ran to the furo. Then drain was pitch black.  
  
"What do you have against me?" Kenshin asked, looking up. He began to pout with fury.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, I'm sure . . ." Sano began, but Kenshin pushed him aside and grabbed Saitou's sword. He walked back to where Sano was standing.  
  
"Hey . . . whatcha gots there Kenshin ol' buddy . . ."Sano asked backing up. Kenshin came closer.  
  
"Ol' pal?" he asked. Kenshin raised the sword.  
  
"AMIGO?!" Sano yelled, raising his hands to protect himself. The sword came and a bunch of breaking wood was heard but no breaking bones. Sano opened his eyes to see Kenshin pick up the ring and his furo completely destroyed.  
  
"Ah! My furo!" he cried then looked up at Kenshin angrily, " why did you do-"  
  
"DON'T . . . talk to me Sano . . ." Kenshin stated, walking back to the room where he was to change. Sano didn't dare try it. Kenshin looked a little annoyed.  
  
"Battousai, your carriage is here. I suggest you hurry up," Aoshi cold voice came from behind Kenshin, sending chills up his spine.  
  
"Aoshi, you are NOT wearing that trench coat, "Kenshin said, pulling on his black gi.  
  
"I am and if you've got anything to say about it, say it with your sword," Aoshi replied. Sano came up from behind and quickly snatched it off and threw it out the window.  
  
"This is a wedding, so could you please be a little . . . less icey?" he asked. Aoshi narrowed his eyes into tiny slits and looked away with his nose held up high.  
  
"He's just upset that he has to wear these ridiculous looking gi's, "Saitou said, looking down at the grey gi's and white hakamas.  
  
"Let's go in there!" the carriage driver yelled impatiently, "or I'm leaving you!"  
  
"If you don't want to go to jail, then you will stay PUT!" Saitou yelled back. A little bit of grumbled CENSORED words where heared but the driver stayed.  
  
"Let's go then," Sano said, but Kenshin grabbed a brush and let loose his hair.  
  
"Quit acting like a girl and c'mon!" Aoshi said annoyed. Kenshin continued to brush his hair delicately.  
  
"My hair's a mess, I need to comb it out, " he said. Sano grabbed him by the collar of his gi and dragged him out the door.  
  
"But Sano, my hair needs tending to!" he yelled,  
  
"Either you put it back up in your ponytail and leave it the way it was before or we'll stop and get you some 'pretty pink flowers with a beautiful yellow bow' to put in it! You choose!" Sano replied, with a little girly sarcastic voice at the end.  
  
"Where's Yahiko?" Kenshin asked suddenly. They all glanced around loooking for him.  
  
"Arg! Where'd that little booger get to now?" Saitou asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm over here! I had to get Kenshin's ring from Tsubame!" he yelled then piled into the cariage followed by Aoshi. Sano quickly stuffed Kenshin in, who muttered an 'oro' then hopped in himself. Saitou got in but quickly threw Sano out since there was no more room left. Sano become enraged at this but climbed up on top of the carriage, arms and legs crossed. The driver soon galloped off to the shrine.  
  
-  
  
Ok, I tried to add a little humor into it but it's kind of hard to do that with a wedding. And the next chapter will probably have little humor in it but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Cya's! 


	24. Beautiful

Disclaimer: Get it through your THICK head! FanFic! Fanfic! Say it with me! Fanfic!  
  
Ok, I'm posting my Christmas present early. Check in tomorrow to see a new one shot fic That I will type, ok? Back to this story. Role tape!  
  
-  
  
"Saitou! Could you move over? I'm a little squished!" Kenshin asked, his face pressing up against the window of the carriage. Saitou had some how managed to take over their side of the carriage with his opened widely. He knelt down to breath the smoke coming from his cigarette so it wouldn't get in the groom's clothes. Unlike Kenshin, Saitou didn't really mind Kaoru since she beat him over the head almost everyday with her bokken. He didn't want her to have to kiss a man smelling like skank.  
  
"Doesn't matter, we're there," Aoshi answered, looking out his window. The carriage came to a screeching halt. Sano, naturally was the first to hop out since he wasn't even in the thing in the first place. He stood in front of the door and took in a big breath of food coming from the reception hall. Amazing since the hall was about half a mile away.  
  
Yahiko opened the door rather hard, causing it to smack Sano upside his head. Saitou was the next out and he took his place to the left of Yahiko. Sano walked out of his dazed condition and stood across from Saitou. Aoshi was the next to come out and he took his place next to the free loader. Kenshin was the next to step out. Unfortunately, he hadn't come out of his clumsy state and tripped over himself. He hit the ground with a thunk but quickly regained himself and looked around, hoping no one had notice.  
  
"Why do you have to be so freaking clumsy? And on your wedding day!" Sano scolded him silently as the rurouni began brushing himself off. "You're lucky your future wife wasn't here to see that!"  
  
-  
  
"Megumi! I-" Tsubame started  
  
"I've told you time and time again that all you do is throw flowers around then stand behind Misao! Is it that hard to understand?" Megumi asked with a chuckle. The girls were about a block away from the shrine and Tsubame had asked Megumi for the fourth time since they had entered the carriage what to do.  
  
"No, it's not that!" whispered Tsubame, squirming in her seat.  
  
"What is it then?" Misao asked. Kaoru looked down to see Tsubame's legs crossed. That could only mean one thing.  
  
"I need a little 'private time' if you know what I mean . . . "she squealed, biting her lip. They all groaned, slapping their foreheads.  
  
"Why didn't you go before we left?" Tokio asked with stress.  
  
"I didn't need to go then!" defended Tsubame.  
  
"You've should've gone anyway!" Misao scolded. Tsubame looked down, feeling a little awkward. Kaoru looked down at her and frowned. She turned to look at the other females and began her rage.  
  
"You guys, she's just a little girl!" she yelled. All of them, including Tsubame, were taken aback by this sudden outburst. "I'm sure you had to go when you were a child and it got on your parents nerves! Give her a break!"  
  
Kaoru looked out the window just in time to see them pass her dojo. She whistled for the driver to stop, in which he did with a little annoyance. She reached over and grabbed Tsubames wrist to lead her to the bathroom, ignoring the shameful looks on her friends faces.  
  
"Arg! What's gotten in to us?" Misao shouted aloud, grabbing her hair and tugging, causing a few of the lily petals to fall out of her braid.  
  
"I don't know . . . maybe we're all a little tense from the wedding. I mean, none of us have really been to one before," Megumi concurred.  
  
"I remember what it was like on my wedding day. I was so scared and something like this happened to me to . . ." Tokio admitted.  
  
"What happened?" Misao asked. Tokio looked down at her feet.  
  
"Nothing really . . . I just got a little sick in the carriage and . . . hehe . . . I sorta threw my breakfast out the window," Tokio answered. They all looked up when the carriage door opened and in walked Tsubame followed by Kaoru. They all looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We're sorry Tsubame . . ." they said in usion. Tsubame smiled and gave them a nodd of Apology Acceptence and continued their trek to the wedding.  
  
-  
  
Kenshin's carriage had long since disappeared and he kept looking at his shadow to check the time. "It's already 11:00!" exclaimed the red head. Saitou rolled his eyes.  
  
"And your wedding starts at 11:00," Sano reminded him.  
  
"Yes which means she is late!" Kenshin said over the roar of the crowd that came for their wedding. He turned around just in time to see Kaoru's driver come to a halt. Kenshin held his breath when the door opened.  
  
First out was Tsubame wearing her light blue dress. Kaoru had surprised Tsubame with this kimono. Tsubame had loved Kaoru's kimono and had wished for one of her own. So, Kaoru had to force Tokio into buying a flower girl kimono resembling hers. Yahiko didn't really care though. All of the guys smirked at the drool coming down the side of Yahiko's face.  
  
Next was Tokio. Tokio stepped out and went to Tsubame's left side to make room for the other three to get out. This was the second time in his life that Saitou ever let a cigarette drop out of his mouth and leave it there. Tokio looked down with a blush on her face from the gaze Saitou was giving. Kenshin's density got the better of him and he asked a really stupid question.  
  
"Saitou? Uh . . . are you all right?" he asked with worry.  
  
"Shsopurty . . ." he stammered. Kenshin looked at him with a frown, trying to decifer what he said.  
  
"It's lover boy language for she's so pretty," Sano whispered so Kenshin would understand. Sano looked back up and his eyes bulged.  
  
"Megumi stepped out next and went to the other side of the carriage. She stood parallel from Tokio, not even glancing over at Sano. She didn't need to because she could feel his intense gaze. Besides, like the winking and the roll of Tokio's eyes in Sano's direction wasn't a big enough of a hint.  
  
Kenshin began bouncing on his heels, hoping Kaoru would be next but he knew she wouldn't be. He was just so eager to see her and he was biting on his bottom lip so hard, it drew blood.  
  
Misao was the next to come out. Aoshi arched an eyebrow but continued to look cool, not trying to let out his true feelings. He saw the look of hurt in Misao's eyes when she thought he hadn't noticed her. He didn't want to hurt her truthfully but he just didn't want to look like Saitou just looked like. When she glanced over at him after taking her spot next to Megumi. He didn't want to leave her stranded so he looked at her and, feeling ridiculous, wiggled his eyebrows. Misao giggled to herself, partly from the hilarious way Aoshi did it and partly because she felt giddy inside. All the men saw this and smirked, causing Aoshi to look away.  
  
Kenshin started bouncing so hard, that it was noticeable to everyone. He bit his lip harder and harder from each second that passed by, trying to keep his cool in front of the crowd of people from behind him but couldn't. Sano had to cover his mouth to keep from smiling and Saitou and Aoshi just frowned harder. Yahiko wasn't even paying attention since he hadn't blinked nor looked away when Tsubame stepped out of the carriage.  
  
It seemed like hours until he saw Kaoru's foot come out from the corner followed by the rest of her. Kenshin almost fell over from her beauty but Sano held his arm so he fall over. Her eyes were closed and her hands folded in front of her when she delicately walked down the steps of the carriage. When she reached the bottom she opened her eyes and Kenshin felt himself go numb all over.  
  
Kaoru's dress was radiant from the light, almost white, blue from her kimono that outlined her body. Kenshin gave her a look up and down, noting her curves. His eyes traveled her body and looked at her chest. He saw something shine and realized it was a necklace he once gave her for her birthday. She said it was the best present that anyone had ever thought to give her and it was also the same day that he had first gotten a kiss from her. She pecked him on his scarred cheek before running to her room to try it on.  
  
Her hair was what really caught his attention. Her hair was let loose to cascade down her back almost to her thighs. The last time he had seen Kaoru with her hair down was when Jineh had kidnapped her and she had given him her favorite, which he ruined by the way, for good luck. The thought of that man coming near her made him go Battousai for a moment but he blinked it away.  
  
In the long sheet of midnight was a lily clip to hold it in place back behind her left ear. The long strands of hair in front of her ears had pearls with lilies braided in. Kaoru's eyes really brought out the dress and made her radiant. The obi was tied tightly around her stomach into a neat bow and the leftovers fell to ground, about an inch away from touching the dirt. The kimono and obi that traced her curves just right, her hair that washed down her back with it's girlish decorations, her soft ocean eyes blinking delicately in the sunlight . . . It was all he could do to keep from running over and kissing his bride.  
  
But something felt quite wrong to him. Kenshin couldn't put his finger on it but her had strange feeling coming from his bones to his flesh, that something was going to happen.  
  
-  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter! And yes, I know, another two chapter day again. Maybe I might do two chapters tomorrow as well ^^! Well, bye! 


	25. Runaway Bride

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am a messenger. A peasant who's destiny is only to scribe. And scribe I shall.  
  
Alright! Next Chapter! Oh, did you read my RK Christmas special? It's really good. If you don't see it under RK category then click my name and it should be listed under there. Ok, here we go!  
  
-  
  
"Kenshin, I can NOT keep doing this!" came Sano's irked voice. Kenshin just stood there looking at the door of the shrine, the door that which his new life will began. Behind that door, his life as a hitokiri will be left alone, by itself in the forgotten era of the Revolution. Here, he makes his new life, the life of a man having one simple task in life. To protect his family.  
  
"Hell-O?!?! Anybody home?" Sano asked, knocking his knuckles on Kenshin's forehead. Kenshin snapped out of his serious state and looked up at Sano.  
  
"I'm sorry Sano, that I am," he apologized, " My mind was focused on something else is all . . ."  
  
"I'll say, I had to pick you up and carry you in this place because you wouldn't move! Kept staring at my Jou-chan!" Sano said, poking Kenshin in the chest. Kenshin frowned at Sano saying Kaoru was 'his' but he also knew he only meant it as in he was his sister. In which she was to a certain point. Kaoru was always under protection of Kenshin, yes, but always there by his side was Ol' Reliable Sano. He protected, and fought with her, like a brother, but they all knew they cared about each other very much.  
  
"Take your place, rooster," Saitou said, watching the last of the people file in, " we're starting."  
  
Kenshin looked around from the alter to see familiar faces. In the front was Tae and next to her was Sano's friend from the group they were in as young boys. Kenshin's eyes had gone amber and he was so mad, he couldn't remember the man's name or the group they were from. All he could remember was the day he made a move on Kaoru. He wasn't supposed to be there, he should've been out buying tofu. However, he had forgotten his wallet and walked back inside to see his hand pressed against her back, pulling her close. If Sano hadn't walked out at that exact moment, that man would be dead by now. Of course, no one knew that Kenshin had saw the whole thing.  
  
In the row behind them was Okina and the rest of the Aoiya members. To there left was Dr. Genzai's granddaughters. When Kenshin saw them, they waved. Kenshin smiled lopsided and waved back. Soon, the music began and Kenshin stopped breathing. To tell the truth, he was scared. Almost as scared as when he thought Enishi had killed Kaoru, but not that scared.  
  
They waited. And waited. AND waited, but Kaoru never came out those doors. Kenshin sensed that something must be wrong. They had been standing there for about 5 minutes, waiting for the bridesmaids to enter but no one came. Kenshin narrowed his eyes with suspicion and saw all the other men do the same. Something was amiss and no one knew what. Then a man that looked probably in his mid 50's began running through. He stopped next to Kenshin and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I didn't think it would be right to say this in front of everyone," the man started, " but it seems . . . the bride has gone missing!"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth. He was glad he had decided to wear his sword to the wedding. He had had a bad feeling that something was going to happen ever since that morning.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, where could miss Kaoru be?" Misao asked, pacing back and forth. Megumi had to agree that this was quite odd. Kaoru was so ready this morning that she was going to be wed. But now she had told the girls that she needed to go to the bathroom to fix her obi and never came back.  
  
Just at that particular moment, Kenshin burst through the doors and seeing the expression on their faces, kind of got the idea they had no idea where she could possibly be either but asked anyway.  
  
"Last we heard of her Mr. Himura, she told us she was going to the restroom to fix her obi. We have no idea as to where are her whereabouts," Tsubame replied, pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. Kenshin didn't even bother to listen to what else Tsubame had to say.  
  
He ran in the direction Tsubame had pointed him to and began running down the halls frantically. He looked in every door, wanting to know where she could've gotten too. He stopped when he felt her aura. Slowly he began to walk until he found himself outside. The aura had become stronger but as he walked closer to the woods, it became even stronger.  
  
Kenshin walked until he stumbled onto a path that had Kaoru's footprints in it. He followed them with caution, not knowing what lay ahead. *So far, so good * Kenshin thought, sensing no one but her aura in the air. He stalked down, low so in case his instincts were incorrect, no one would see him.  
  
Not long after, Kenshin heard humming noises from behind a bush of poison ivy. He knew he shouldn't but he needed to know what was making that noise. Careful as to not touch the vile plant, he looked over and saw black hair and a white kimono. No doubt in his mind it was Kaoru, but why was she way out here?  
  
He almost stepped away from the bush to reveal himself but stopped. He heard Kaoru . . . singing. A tune that was very old and nearly forgotten. Something that a mother would sing to her child as if to loan it to sleep. Here voice was beautiful. Reminded him of lovely things, like flowers and birds.  
  
It startled him to see a tear run down Kaoru's cheek though. Why would such a tune make her cry? It was so beautiful, mixed in with her voice tone. He looked at her and she turned to the side, revealing a picture. He leaned over and squinted his eyes so he could see who it was.  
  
In the picture were three people, a man and woman and what looked like Dr. Genzai at a young age. The woman looked exactly like Kaoru from the raven hair down to her creamy, fragile skin. The man only had very few things that resembled Kaoru. The only things the man reminded Kenshin of Kaoru were his smile and his eyes. The womans eye's were a lighter shade of blue but his were just right. A dark sea of love and tenderness, enough tenderness to warm even the iciest of souls. Kenshin gasped at a realization.  
  
Those were her parents! She was crying . . . for her parents . . . Kenshin looked up just in time to see Kaoru flip the picture to where her parents were holding a baby, which was most likely Kaoru. The baby was smiling, joyful smile that would bring anyone peace. The eyes were just as wide and blue as they are now. He snapped out of his gaze of the picture when Kaoru threw them on the ground and put her hands to her face to weep.  
  
Kenshin took a step forward until he was behind her. Kaoru still had not realized his presence and continued to sob. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she turned around in surprise. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with sadness. He knew how hard it was for her to loose her parents and not remember them. Kenshin didn't even have single picture from his parents, didn't know where he was born or what traits he inherited from which parent. All he remembered were his mother's violet eyes the night she died.  
  
"D-Did you see th-them?" stuttered Kaoru, trying to catch her breath. Kenshin nodded and pulled her back to him, so she could cry freely in his chest so no one would here. He began to rub her back and leaned his head on hers to let her know that he was there for her.  
  
"Those were your parents . . . weren't they?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes. I w-wish they were h-here. I-I'm scared . . ." she choked out. For some reason this surprised Kenshin.  
  
"What're you scared of? I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you," Kenshin told her quietly with care. Kaoru pulled away and shook her head.  
  
She looked up into his deep violet eyes and said, " No, it's not that . . ."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"What if I-I'm not a g-good parent, h-huh? What if I screw up raising our kid? Or he gets lost or kidnapped or something? W-What if I'm not a good m- mother?" Kaoru asked, more tears streaming down her face with her lip trembling.  
  
"Kaoru, you're not going to be a bad mother. If I thought that, I never would've imposed upon you to make love with me. I know you're going to be a great mother," Kenshin said, pecking her on her forehead. She looked away, something still troubling her.  
  
"It's more than just the m-matter of being a g-good parent. What if I-I'm not a good w-wife?" she asked.  
  
"Now Kaoru, we talked-" Kenshin started but was cut off by Kaoru's finger on his lips.  
  
"Let me finish," she ordered, taking a deep breath. She stopped her sobbing and bit down her lip to keep it from moving, " I know you told me the night you loved me that I wasn't like all those other girls out there. But I can't help but feel that your not getting anything out of this. I'm getting this . . . sweet, beautiful loving caring attractive man and . . ." she started but stopped.  
  
"and what?" he wondered out loud, looking into her eyes for questions that did not needed to be asked.  
  
"Your getting Jou-chan, Tanuki, busu, sweaty little girl tomboy Kaoru. That doesn't sound very fair to me," Kaoru answered, looking down at the ground with shame. Kenshin frowned at the nicknames the others have given her. Apparently, they couldn't see that it really hurt her feelings. That or they really just don't care. Then Kenshin remembered what she had said about tomboy. He looked at her in her kimono with everything in her hair.  
  
"Kaoru . . . ," he began, catching her attention, " do you . . . like dressing this way?" She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off quickly, " Please don't lie to me. I want to know the truth."  
  
Kaoru looked down and shook her head.  
  
"Then . . ." Kenshin began, pulling everything out of her hair and wiping off the make up Megumi had applied, ""don't wear it."  
  
"But I thought you'd like me more if I started acting like other women," she with confusion. He looked at her crookedly.  
  
"What? Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?" he asked, " If I wanted one of those women who had to wear just the perfect thing to go out and buy tofu, I would not have wanted to marry you!" Kenshin began to chuckle when Kaoru turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I should've known better Kenshin, I know . . ." she mumbled with embaressment. He hadn't meant to make her feel awkward so he decided to try to do an impression of one of them. He stood up and put his had on his hip.  
  
"Oh," he began in a girly voice, twirling his red locks around his finger, " I just have to wear this kimono! It matches my eyes! Besides, I have to look nice for when I go buy some tofu."  
  
Kaoru began to giggle, clamping her hand to her mouth. Kenshin began to laugh himself and reached his hands out to Kaoru. Kaoru picked up the pictures and put her hand in his, so he could help her up. She began to walk but Kenshin pulled her back roughly by her waist. She had lost her balance and fell on top of him, her body arched at an angle so her she was facing him, staring so that violet met ocean.  
  
"Kaoru, just stay the way you are . . . that's good enough to me," he whispered lovingly, then kissed her, gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to it. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer, not ever wanting to let her go, not even for one second. For a moment, they had forgotten about the wedding and basically the whole world. They stayed in that embrace, minds on only each and nothing else.  
  
-  
  
I tried to make a sweet, sappy chapter. I'm kinda tired of humor and im not in the funny mood today. Maybe I will be tomorrow! Well, see ya! 


	26. Together Forever

Disclaimer: Pray as I might, I will never own Rurouni Kenshin. It just wont happen that way.  
  
I got, all three of the RK movies on DVD AND VHS! MWHAHAHAHA! After the wedding in this chapter, I'm just gonna have Kaoru give birth to Kenji because this story is getting rather tiring, that it is.  
  
-  
  
"Kaoru, where in the devil have you been?" Misao asked abnormally loud, placing her hands on her tiny hips. The bridesmaids had been pacing around for the past 15 minutes, waiting for the return of the bride.  
  
"I was just . . ." she began, glancing from one face to the other, desperately trying to cook up a lie," just trying to . . . decide on who would be my maid of honor!" The girls glanced around at each then turned at Megumi instantly.  
  
She looked back with a blank expression. "What?"  
  
Slapping her forehead, Kaoru replied, " The maid of honor is you, Megumi!"  
  
Trying to be cool, Megumi quickly popped up fox ears and began to laugh at the other bridesmaid's insanely. No, really, insanely. "Oh hohohoho! I bet none of you had ever been then important in the wedding! My, the wedding just couldn't go on without me. Oh ohohohohoho!"  
  
Tokio wanted ever so badly to tell Megumi that she was a bride at one time, which is more important than any maid of honor. She really wanted to tell her that a wedding didn't need a maid of honor to continue onward. That would give her a run for her money alright. Unfortunately, Kaoru shook her head no as to not burst Megumi's outrageously huge bubble today so she wouldn't go around in an angry mood at not being that important.  
  
"Tsubame-chan, take your place! It's about to start!" called Misao. Quickly, and rather nervously, Tsubame picked up her basket of flowers and got in front of Kaoru.  
  
-  
  
"It's about time you arrived Battousai," Aoshi said, glaring at him. Kenshin pouted and turned away, wondering why in blue blazes Aoshi always seemed to be glaring at him for some reason or another. He knew he would never know why he looked that way. Maybe it was just his natural look and Kenshin was imagining things.  
  
"Since you've came back, I've assumed you found my Jou-chan, huh Kenshin?" Sano put in, putting Kenshin in a friendly headlock.  
  
"Yes I have Sanosuke," replied Kenshin, a child like smile on his misbegotten face. All of a sudden Kenshin's face went a violent blue as the headlock turned deadly.  
  
"You listen here you unworthy red head!" Sano started, choking Kenshin even more, " You hurt Jou-chan anyway, shape or form, its gonna be just you and me buddy!"  
  
"Sano, I would never dream of hurting my beloved one!" Kenshin said, desperately trying to pull out of Sano's headlock so he could breathe fresh air once more.  
  
"You had better not! Or you'll be answering to Zanza!" he shot back, his former name coming out. Kenshin knew Sanosuke meant business whenever he used his ex-gangsta name. Rarely has he ever heard Sano use it but once or twice, maybe in a fight somewhere in the Ruffion Row. Kenshin remembered that the outcomes of the fight weren't to pretty.  
  
"Take your place, bird," Saito said with his usually annoyance toward Sano. He immediately went red with anger but when he realized that the music had started playing, he stopped acting foolish and resumed his earlier position.  
  
Kenshin just stood at the alter, his violet eyes narrowed at the door. Not narrowed with anger, but with anticipation, anticipation that his new wife would be waltzing through those doors any moment. It seemed like an eternity before they even shuttered with movement. Looking back desperately at Sano, he pleaded with violet eyes, pleaded that if anything did go wrong with their relationship, knock him out because he had let such a fine young lady squeeze through his rough skin. Sano winked at Kenshin, telling him with action that he wouldn't knock him out. He'd kill him. Kenshin shook his head no but Sano just nodded slowly with a yes. Rolling his eyes, smile creeping upon his face, Kenshin turned back to face the doors.  
  
The doors had just fully opened and a numb Tsubame stood there stiffly. They looked at her for a total of about ten seconds until a hand recognizable as Megumi's snatched her back. They heard mumbles and then saw the poor child shuffled back to her place. She still just stood there. The doors closed once more, leaving a very perplexed crowd.  
  
-  
  
"Tsubame! What in Kami-sama's name are you doing?!" Megumi shouted quietly, trying to control her OUT of control temper.  
  
Tsubame smiled proudly and looked up at the rest of the females, whom also wanted to know the reasoning as to why she hadn't moved, even after Megumi had told her what to do. "You told me after I was done to stand behind the bridesmaid's."  
  
"So? What's that got to do with it?" Misao asked, quite irked as well. Tsubame shook her head.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that when there are no bridesmaid TO stand behind?" They looked at each other for a moment and their eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh yeah . . ." Tokio said, rubbing her nape. Kaoru could not help but laugh at the fact that they all had been out smarted by calm, quiet young Tsubame.  
  
So, they all lined up, tallest to smallest. In other words, Megumi and Tokio fought over who would be first but Megumi ended up winning bringing up that she was the maid of honor. Tokio went next, muttering unmentionable words with Misao having a fit inside her head about being short.  
  
The doors opened, yet again, and they began to walk down the aisle, Misao tripping at first, still trying to get used the womanly shoes she was not used to wearing. The continued to walk until they walked up the stairs to the alter and stopped, lined up just as the men were. This left little Tsubame alone by herself, panicking still that she would mess up. (A/N How anyone could mess up throwing around flowers if beyond me . . .)  
  
After doing her good deed for the day, Tsubame took her place behind Misao and waited. Kenshin was no longer bouncing, but rather giving tiny jumps. People from the crowd and especially the bridesmaids, were chuckling to themselves.  
  
The next person to stand at the door was Dr.Gensai with Kaoru linked to his arm. Kaoru took a step forward, her kimono swishing around her long legs with grace. Kenshin stopped moving all at once and just looked at her. She looked up under her veil to see the violet eyed rurouni grin. Kaoru blushed and looked down again.  
  
It seemed like forever until Kaoru got to the alter and the wedding actually began. When they bowed their heads for pray, Kenshin wasn't listening. He hadn't even bowed his head. His eyes were just glued on Kaoru. Sure she had looked beautiful with all that junk on but he knew she wasn't very comfortable in it. He didn't want to marry someone who would think that they would need to change just to please him. To Kenshin, Kaoru looked like more beautiful when she was just herself.  
  
"Mr. Himura? Mr. Himura," came the preachers voice. Kenshin snapped out of his dreamy state and tuned back into reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, with a muttered oro.  
  
Quite disturbed by the fact that Kenshin wasn't paying attention to his own wedding, the preacher repeated his question, " Do you take Kamiya Kaoru to be your lofly (have no idea what that means or if it's the right word) wedded wife until death do you part?"  
  
"Yes," Kenshin said with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaoru smack her head.  
  
"What?" The bridesmaid began to giggle with the laughter of the rest of the residents. "What's so funny?"  
  
Standing on her toes, Kaoru said, "Your supposed to say 'I do'."  
  
"Ohhh . . . I do . . ." he muttered looking at the floor. Wiping the tears from his eyes the preacher asked Kaoru the same question and received the same answer.  
  
"If there is anyone in here who believe that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher asked.  
  
"I have a reason!" Tsunan said, suddenly standing up.  
  
"Tsunan, sit down!" Tae whispered to him in a stern voice. "Please continue!"  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said with a smile. Kenshin turn to look at Kaoru, cupping her face in his hands, he brought lips to meet his. Kaoru tossed the flowers in her hands behind her so she could wrap her arms around Kenshin's neck, which landed in Misao's hands, who caught it because she didn't want the flowers to be ruined. Misao looked at them then blushed, looking up at Aoshi to see his reaction. Aoshi gave a very small smile. He actually smiled! Then he frowned at Sano who kept nudging him in the side, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
When the kiss was broken, Kenshin and Kaoru stared into each others eyes, not daring to even breathe. Then Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, which surprised Kaoru, but she returned it. For them, it was the happiest day of their lives. Well, for now at least.  
  
-  
  
Yes, that last sentence is a cliffhanger. Hoped you liked this chapter. I finished my story but I'm posting all the chapters tomorrow, New Years Eve. Check in on a Tsubame and Yahiko fic that I'm posting on New Year's Day! It might be rated R or PG-13, not quite sure thought. Anyway, Cya later! 


	27. Here's Hiko!

Disclaimer: One night, I wished upon a shooting star that I would own Rurouni Kenshin. It doesn't work.  
  
Next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
-  
  
"Like I said before, it's about time you two got hitched," Sano said, putting Kenshin in a headlock. Again. "But if you make one false move, then you'll never live to see the light of day again. You got me buddy?"  
  
Kenshin began to gag before answering. "You know I'd never hurt Kaoru on purpose!" he gagged out. They were standing outside on the stoop of the shrine. Kaoru had gone off to talk to Tae and the rest of the bridesmaids. Aoshi and Saitou had gone off somewhere to be by themselves. Typical, those two never could stand crowds. (A/N Then they should not be living in JAPAN.)  
  
"You better get going Kenshin or we'll be here all day trying to finish this wedding!" Sano said, some drool coming from the side of his mouth. Kenshin rolled his eyes. The only reason Sano wanted to go to the reception hall was to, duh, eat. Not wanting to be put in another headlock for leaving late, Kenshin called for Kaoru and helped her in the carriage. With a grin, the carriage drove off with Kenshin and Kaoru waving at the crowd.  
  
*That feeling . . . * Kenshin thought, *The feeling I had earlier before hasn't left. I first thought it was Kaoru missing then it would be gone but . . . *  
  
"Kenshin? Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
He glanced up at her quickly, looking into her deep ocean eyes, the same eyes that won his heart. "What is it Kaoru?" he asked politely.  
  
"You . . . have question in your eyes. What's the matter?" she asked with wonder. Kenshin did not want to lie to her and yet didn't want her to know that he was bothered by a strange presence nearby.  
  
"I'm not holding you," he said mischievously. Kenshin leaned over and wrapped Kaoru in his arms. Leaning his head over her shoulder, he captured her lips, kissing her with love. Kaoru returned the kiss and reach around to pull his lips against hers more.  
  
-  
  
"Nyarg! I'm hungry! Where are those two anyway?" Yahiko asked out loud, grabbing his stomach to try to keep it from growling.  
  
"Yahiko, I think you'll live without a little bit of food," Megumi said, placing her hands on her hips. As if on cue, the carriage with the newly wed couple came to a halt. Sanosuke ran up to the driver who had just set down his reigns.  
  
"Where in Sam Hill have you been?" Sano asked with rage. The driver simply shrugged.  
  
"The groom asked for another go around the block." He didn't need any details so he stopped there. The door opened and out stepped a dazed Kenshin, his hair a complete mess, just like it usually is. Kaoru came out next, pulling her hair over her neck. This had not gone unnoticed by Misao.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what happened to your neck?" she asked pushing back her hair. She saw a red spot. A BIG red spot.  
  
"OOOOOOH! Oh, okay!" Misao said, chuckling nervously. Kaoru sarcastically chuckled with her, yanking back her hair. Kenshin continued walking, except into other people. Sano grabbed him by the elbow as if he were blind and led him into the reception hall.  
  
-  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had been standing for what seemed like an eternity to them, shaking all 253 residents that had attended their wedding. Kenshin got a little fed up with all the men hugging Kaoru and kissing her hand but had decided this was not a time for him to get jealous. Not that Kaoru was particularly enjoying the women kissing Kenshin on the cheek. She was jealous but was to tired to do anything about it. Finally, they got to sit down to take a load off.  
  
Kaoru suddenly perked up and looked over at Kenshin. "I have a surprise for you. Hold on a second." Climbing to her aching feet, she walked out the door. Everything went quiet in Kenshin's mind, even though no one had noticed Kaoru leave. *That aura . . . * he thought, * it's getting stronger but some how, I feel like I've sensed it before. But where could I've felt it? *  
  
Before Kenshin could think of where else that aura had come from, the doors opened and in stepped Kaoru. Behind her was none other than . . .  
  
"Master!" Kenshin cried, going swirly-eyed. Hiko put his hands in his pockets and glared at Kenshin.  
  
"Is THAT anyway to treat your best friend?" he said sarcastically. He took large steps forward, which caused Kaoru to walk a little faster to keep up with him. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's happy face, who thought it would be clever to invite Kenshin's Master Hiko to their wedding.  
  
Hiko stopped in front of Kenshin and just looked at him. "I still don't understand how this baffoon seems to get all the good looking women," he asked out loud, referring to both Tomoe and Kaoru.  
  
"I ask myself the same question everyday," Sanosuke said aloud. Rolling his eyes he turned back to his student.  
  
"How did you get here so fast anyway, Master?" Kenshin asked through gritted teeth. Hiko smiled.  
  
"Well, unlike you, your new wife has a brain AND a heart, which is hard to come by these days in women. So, she invited me to this wedding about two weeks ago. It seems I'm getting old, I forgot which way points to Tokyo." Stepping closer to Kenshin, he whispered, " This one's a keeper. You better not let her go or you'll be dead within a days time."  
  
Kenshin knew he hadn't meant it as a threat but rather as he would never actually survive without her. Thinking back to what Enishi had done, he shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Whoa! What'd I do?" Hiko asked. Kenshin looked at him with confusion.  
  
"You haven't done a thing, why do you ask?" Kenshin replied, just staring at him.  
  
"Nothing, it's your eyes. They went amber for some reason. Having an afterthought?" Realizing that his eyes just went amber, Kenshin quickly blinked his eyes to regain their usual violet glow.  
  
"Well, I better get moving," Hiko said, turning to leave with a swoosh of his cape.  
  
"Already? Can't you stay a few moments longer?" Kaoru asked with pleading eyes. Hiko chuckled.  
  
"No, I have far to much work to do than to stay around here. I wish I could, but really, I can't," was his answer.  
  
"What you call work is getting drunk and then talking about people behind their backs," Kenshin muttered.  
  
"Precisely!" he said. Kaoru leaned over on the table where she was supposed to be sitting, tapping her fingers gently.  
  
"You know, we haven't cut the cake yet but we need a taste tester. But if you don't want to do it, I understand . . ." Kaoru said with a sigh. Kenshin actually thought that she was telling the truth about wanting a taste tester. * Whaddya know? Not only can she sing, she can act to * Kenshin thought, realizing she only wanted his master to stay.  
  
"Well, I guess I could stay another hour or so!" Hiko said, chopsticks and a plate in his hands. Kenshin smacked his head and began to mutter oro over and over again. Kaoru giggle and returned to her seat next to Kenshin. Sano and Aoshi soon arrived in front of them, carrying the huge cake. Handing her the knife, Kenshin ushered for her to slice the cake.  
  
Trying desperately to not make a fool out of herself because she cannot cut a cake, she cut a rather small piece. She gave that to Sano who pouted. The piece that was given to Kenshin was a little too big and when he wasn't looking, Sano switched their pieces. Unfortunately, right after that was done, Kenshin's finger went straight through his skinny slice. Kaoru began to laugh at how clumsy Kenshin is. He frowned playfully and smeared the icing on the tip of her nose. Wiggling her nose, she tried to get it off without using the sleeve of her kimono. Reaching over, Kenshin kissed the tip of her nose, wiping off the icing.  
  
Then he pulled her in for a full kiss, having the entire crowd go 'Awww'.  
  
-  
  
Yes! I KNEW I'd find a way to shove Hiko in there! I KNEW it! Anyway, I decided to post this chapter today. My computer seems to be cursed on New Years Eve and I can't post more than two chapter's. So I'm posting two today and two tomorrow. And yes, there are only two chapter's left. 


	28. Grand Entrance

Disclaimer: For the past 3 years, my New Year's Resolution was to own Rurouni Kenshin. I'll need a few more years in order for it to happen though.  
  
The chapter after this one is THE last chapter! I swear!  
  
-  
  
It had been six months since Kenshin and Kaoru had been married. Really, things hadn't changed that much either. Kaoru still bonked Kenshin over the head whenever she was frustrated with something he did and Yahiko still called her ugly. Sano had changed but not for the better. He continuously gambled things, his house more than anything and was constantly taking refuge at the dojo.  
  
Kaoru hadn't expanded, which surprised Megumi. Sure, it was noticeable but not enough to where she had to purchase new kimonos. Her old ones worked perfectly so she wasn't exactly complaining. The only other pregnancy kimono's she saw were all brown and black. Kaoru had absolutely refused to wear black and if brown came anywhere near her, she'd scream.  
  
For the past two weeks however, Yahiko refused to train with her. Unlike everyone else, he and Megumi had enough since to keep track of the months. This was the 9th month of Kaoru being pregnant but none of the others, besides him and Megumi, had the brains to keep track of time.  
  
However, Kenshin hadn't exactly been using his brain for the past week either. Although he had no idea this was her 9th month, he didn't let her go anywhere without him. Even if it meant getting beaten to death with a magical bokken, he followed her. Kenshin completely refused a no for answer. And when she thought that she was being sneaky by going off on her own, Kenshin would walk on the roofs of restaurants and other buildings just to keep track of her.  
  
Once every week, Megumi had to take time out of her schedule to check up on Kaoru. She didn't want her to forget anything and was always on her about petty things. No matter if it was that she was eating improperly or just the matter of playing around with swords way to much, Kaoru was always scolded by the doctor. She knew that Megumi was just trying to help but Kaoru was getting a little fed up with it all. Basically, Megumi was calling her a bad mother, saying she wasn't doing this or that right.  
  
Sano was the only one who really remained the same. He still called her the baby name Jou-chan and picked on her about the way she cooked. Sanosuke was probably, out of all of the four she hung around, the person she'd rather be with the most. Yahiko wouldn't pick up a bokken when she was around, Megumi was on her about everything and checked her tempeture almost every week, and Kenshin would not let her out of his sight.  
  
Kaoru knew it was unfair to say she'd rather spend time with her husbands best friend rather than her husband himself but she just couldn't take all the 'I must protect you!' crap he was dishing out.  
  
-  
  
"I'll be right back Kenshin. I got some soap suds on me," Kaoru said, getting up. She and Kenshin had sat down to do the laundry together. Not like she had a choice. Kenshin actually made her come. He probably didn't realize he was doing it, but really, Kaoru was just trying to find an excuse to leave.  
  
"No sense in changing your clothes when they would just get wet again," he said with a smile. Kaoru gave a low snort, low enough so he wouldn't hear.  
  
"Kenshin, I think I'll lay down. I really don't feel good," she told him, walking into the dojo.  
  
"Should I get Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked with worry. Kaoru shook her head no and headed inside. He decided it was best not to follow her as on account when she was feeling good it was a sign of a mood swing.  
  
Kenshin had resumed his laundry washing and quietly began humming to himself. "Hey, Kenshin," came Sano's voice from behind him.  
  
Kenshin whirled around to see the street fighter standing behind him with a smile on his face. "Oh, Sanosuke, what brings you here may I ask?"  
  
*As if he didn't know, * Sano thought. He's a gambler and that's what he does. He gambles until there's nothing left. Which he had nothing left.  
  
"Sano, you lose all your money . . . again . . ." asked Yahiko, who had been sitting on the roof of the dojo unnoticed.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get way up there?" Sano questioned him, holding his hand up to protect his intense brown eyes from the sunlight. Yahiko jumped down, spreading dust on Sano's shirt and over a newly washed kimono Kenshin had just pulled out.  
  
"Kenshin showed me how to jump higher yesterday. I wont be able to jump as well as him, but I sure am gonna try!" Yahiko smiled proudly, as if what he had done was the turning point in his life. *Give me a break. * Kenshin thought, trying to clean off the kimono a second time.  
  
Before Kenshin could scold Yahiko anymore, Kaoru's voice screamed his name. "KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
Kenshin reacted before any of them. He dropped the kimono on the ground and ran straight to where the scream was heard. Kenshin used his godlike speed to reach his room. He opened the door and saw Kaoru standing over their futon, her legs wet.  
  
"My . . . my water broke . . ." she whispered. Kaoru clutched her stomach, a contraction coming on. Kenshin immediately ran and held her up before turning to Yahiko and Sano.  
  
"Sano, go get Megumi! Yahiko, could you get a warm wash cloth?" commanded Kenshin. Neither of the two of them questioned him and ran off to do their duties. Picking Kaoru up, he slowly walked her to the futon. Just as he laid her down, Yahiko came in with the cloth. Kenshin folded it into a perfect rectangular shape and laid it across her forehead. Kaoru stopped breathing hard and looked at Kenshin.  
  
" Whoa, who knew that contractions hurt so much!" Kaoru stated, panting.  
  
"And to think it's just the beginning," Yahiko thought aloud. Kaoru's went wide and she laid her head back on the pillow. Kenshin sent a glare in Yahiko's direction. Yahiko shrugged just as Megumi and Sano ran into the room. Kaoru chuckled.  
  
"Great, just what I need. An audience," she stated. Megumi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked. Kenshin held up five fingers and Megumi nodded her head. Kaoru sat straight up with another contraction.  
  
"KKKKEEEENNNNSSSHHHHIIIINNNNN!" screamed Kaoru. She reached up and grabbed Kenshin's red locks, shaking his head repeatedly.  
  
"ORO! You're ripping out my hair that you are!" he cried, trying desperately to pry her fingers off of his head.  
  
"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!" Kaoru added with another high pitched scream.  
  
"LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!?!" Kenshin yelled with her. Kaoru stopped pulling out his hair and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I . . . want . . . morphine . . ." she said through gritted teeth. She let go of Kenshin slowly, dragging out a handful of red locks. Kenshin's hand went to where Kaoru's hand was.  
  
"We . . . better get the kid out before Kenshin goes bald," Sano chimed in, staring at the small bald spot where his haired had been.  
  
"Yeah. Yahiko, Sano, I need for you two to kneel down so Kaoru's legs can be propped up," Megumi commanded, rolling up Kaoru's kimono.  
  
"I better not get any excess crap on my hakama," Yahiko muttered, only to be smacked by Megumi.  
  
"Since Kaoru's not able to do it, then I finally got the honors to do so," she told him. Grumbling, Yahiko knelt down next to Sano so Kaoru's legs wouldn't be in the way.  
  
"Well . . . you two can think of this as the day you helped ugly Jou-chan give birth to her kid," stated Kaoru sarcastically. Sanosuke gave her a grin. Then came another contraction.  
  
"Okay Tanuki, PUSH!" Megumi yelled, settling herself in position to catch the child. Kaoru squealed and pushed.  
  
"HARDER!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"I am doing THE BEST I can DO!" Kaoru screamed, still pushing. Kenshin clutched his stomach.  
  
"It hurts," he grunted, watching Kaoru going through the pain. Kaoru gave him and evil glare and began to shake him vigorously.  
  
"It hurts? IT HURTS?! HOW THE HELL CAN IT HURT YOU? YOUR NOT THE ON HAVING CONTRACTIONS YOU FATHEAD!" Kaoru screamed, shaking him harder and harder.  
  
"ORO!" Kenshin cried.  
  
"What else do I do?" Kaoru panted, taking a small rest.  
  
"Keep pushing. Kenshin help her!" Megumi cried.  
  
Kaoru began to push again. "C'mon Kaoru! Push 'em out, shove 'em out wwwaaaayyy OUT!" Kenshin chanted. Megumi felt like beaning Kenshin over the head with something but Kaoru needed real support.  
  
"IT HURTS!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"But koishii! Push!" Kenshin said.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Kaoru screamed, pointing her finger at Kenshin, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"  
  
Kaoru stopped for a second to take a breath. "You know, Carol Brunette once described labor pains. She said grab your bottom lip . . . and pull it over your head."  
  
"Kaoru keep pushing!" Sano yelled, tired of having her practically laying on top of him. Kaoru reached down and grabbed his bottom lip.  
  
"DON'T! YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kaoru yelled, but continued pushing anyway.  
  
"Kaoru, just one more push!" Kenshin said, holding her hand. She grunted and pushed as hard as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs. Kenshin began to scream with her. Soon, Kaoru laid her head back on Kenshin's chest to get some air. Kenshin looked up to see Megumi wrapping the newborn baby in a towel.  
  
Megumi slowly looked up and told them , " It's a boy." Kaoru smiled against Kenshin, happy that they had made a new life. Megumi walked over and handed the baby to Kenshin. Over his shoulder, Sano stared at it. Then walked over to Kaoru, smoothing out her hair.  
  
"Jou-chan . . ." he said. Kaoru looked up, seeing him biting his lip, " You just had . . . a lizard . . ."  
  
Kaoru picked up the pillow next to them and began hitting Sano continuously.  
  
"SERIOUSLY! HE CHANGED COLORS THREE TIMES!" he yelled running out the room. Megumi understood why he did that. Sano isn't one to be soft, always has to be the macho man. He didn't want to tell her that he was going to leave them alone with their child because that was just downright soft. Megumi grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his gi and dragged him out the door, shutting it.  
  
Kenshin hadn't noticed a thing. All he could do was stare at his son. Unlike normal babies, this one had hair already. A lot of it as well, it almost touched his shoulder's. It was a bright red, just like his was. It took a few moments but soon the baby opened his eyes. They were a rich violet but in them Kenshin could see a hint blue. The baby looked up at him and smiled, reaching out to grab Kenshin's hair. When the child had it in his grasp, he began laughing. A tear trickled down Kenshin's cheek.  
  
*I never thought that I could do something right . . . * Kenshin thought, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice broke into his thoughts. He turned around to see her sitting up. Gingerly, he crawled to the side of their bed and sat next to her so she could see the baby.  
  
After a moment, Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. "He looks just like you . . ." she said with care. Then she noticed the tear on his left cheek. "Kenshin? Kenshin, what's wrong?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he told her, " For the first time in my life . . . everything's going the way I want it to go . . ."  
  
Kaoru leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder, brushing the lonely tear away from his eye. "Kenshin, no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, their son asleep in between them. Kenshin regretfully broke the kiss and look down at the baby.  
  
"I want . . . I want you to name him Kaoru," he said, handing the child to her. He settled himself behind her so she could sit up straight with the baby in her arms.  
  
Kaoru looked at the baby. It had little resemblance of her except for the tinge of blue in its eyes and the small nose. It had more of a Kenshin look.  
  
"Ken . . ." she started. Then she turned around to look at Kenshin. "Ken . . . ji. I want to call him Kenji."  
  
"That's a perfect name," he said, smoothing out the baby's hair. Kaoru handed him back to Kenshin. Kenji gave a yawn and rolled over, burying his face in Kenshin's chest to comfortable enough for sleep. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"For what?" she whispered. Kenshin looked back down at his son.  
  
"If it weren't for you . . . Kenji wouldn't have ever been born. You gave me something that I could believe in Kaoru. That's why I'm thanking you," he whispered in her ear, capturing her lips again. So it came to pass that on July 21st, Himura Kenji was added to the household.  
  
-  
  
I really hoped you guys liked that. And yes, Carol Brunette is a real person who lived back in the 1840's. And yes, she did say that if you want to know what labor pains feels like, take your bottom lip and pull it over your head. One more chapter left yall. Then I'm posting my Yahiko and Tsubame fanfic on New Year's day. I'm posting the last chapter tomorrow. I got a little lazy and didn't want to wait until New Year's eve to finish this story. And the Tsubame and Yahiko fic wont be as long or as dragged out as this one . . . I hope. Ok, well, catch you later! 


	29. Kenji's Learning Day

Disclaimer: I used my birthday wish to wish that I owned Rurouni Kenshin. It doesn't work.  
  
Last Chapter! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
"Come here Kenji," Kaoru coached. Kenshin looked over his shoulder and smiled. Yahiko and Kaoru were trying to teach Kenji how to walk and they had been working on it for at least a week. He heard a plop sound and figured it must've been Kenji falling down for the 5th time. Kenshin couldn't blame him either. The child was so skinny; none of the clothing for boys his age fit him. They were way too baggy.  
  
"That's alright, try again," Kaoru said with a smile. Kenji propped himself up and held his arms out to keep his balance. He took a step forward and fell down again. Kenshin stopped doing the laundry and turned around to watch. Kenji once more stood up but stood to fast and fell on his behind. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at the image of him falling. Kaoru gave him a glare that said 'No laughing or face the bokken' kind of look. He bowed his head but continued to watch.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "It's ok, we'll try again tomorrow." Kenshin perked up when Kaoru walked over to Kenji's outstretched arms and picked him.  
  
"Where're you going?" Kenshin asked, standing up. Kaoru looked his way and smiled.  
  
She handed him Kenji and walked to the dojo gates. "We're out of tofu. I'll be back in an hour or so. Make sure Kenji's safe."  
  
*Uh I'm gonna make sure my kid's safe * Kenshin thought. He looked at Kaoru's walking form and held Kenji out in front of him. It had been 8 months since Kenji had entered the world and he had begun to look a lot like Kenshin. His eyes still had a blue glow to them and his hair was just as furious too. Not only did it retain its red glow but also it had grown down to his tiny waist.  
  
"Hey Kenshin!" Sano yelled, disrupting Kenshin's thoughts. He looked up and waved, holding Kenji under his left arm. He stopped when he saw Sano dragging a very familiar dog with him.  
  
Kenshin put Kenji down and put his hands on his hips. "Don't you bring that dog near me! I thought you got rid of him a long time ago!" Kenji had stood up to walk over to pet the preppy animal.  
  
"When did Kenji learn how to walk?" Sano asked. Kenshin looked at him perplexed but saw Kenji taking careful steps toward the dog. He didn't stop him because he was to busy trying to figure out how a dog could teach Kenji how to walk but he and Kaoru had no idea where to begin.  
  
"Well, I came by to see if the fox was around," stated Sanosuke, looking around for any sign of Megumi. "Have you seen her?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head no. "Sorry but Megumi hasn't come to see us for a couple of days that she hasn't." Sano pouted and looked around.  
  
"Hey . . . weren't Kenji and Notaro here just a moment ago?" Sano asked, glancing around.  
  
"Don't be silly Sanosuke. They're right here," told Kenshin, pointing to the spot where Kenji was supposed to be.  
  
"Where? All I see is dirt," he observed. Kenshin's eyes went wide and he began looking around in search of his kid. Then a loud bang was heard on the other side of the dojo.  
  
"Hey! What was that!" came Yahiko, running out of the dojo. Before any of them could react, out came the dog, running to the gate for freedom. Holding onto his tail was little Kenji, laughing his little behind off.  
  
"GET THAT DOG!" Kenshin screamed, running towards it. Sano spread out his legs so he could bend down and catch the speedy thing before it headed out of the gates. The dog was tricky and ran straight between Sano's feet.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Yahiko yelled and took a dive. He landed right on top off the dog but the animal was at least five times stronger than he was and dragged Kenji along with Yahiko out the front gates of the dojo.  
  
"Yahiko! Kenji!" Sano cried, scrambling to get up. Kenshin ran straight past him. If the streets weren't so darn crowded then he'd be able to maneuver to his full speed but do to Japan's population he slowed down twice as much.  
  
"Alright you dumb dog! Unhand us!" Yahiko yelled, trying to stop it. His fingers slipped and he grabbed Kenji's foot so he wouldn't go flying. Yahiko did not give up and he grounded his heels into the ground, trying desperately to stop the hyper active dog. It was futile. The dog hit a *ahem* speed bump and sent Yahiko on a one way ticket to Kenshinville.  
  
Yahiko was flung straight into Kenshin, knocking them both on the ground. Sano had the leash for the dog in his hands and continued running.  
  
"WHY do you still have this dog anyway, huh!" panted Kenshin.  
  
"See, the owners went on vacation in Kyoto and asked me to take care of it. No one else would," he explained.  
  
"GEE, I WONDER WHY!" Yahiko yelled, catching up to the two of them. Kenshin turned to face forward to just to see Kaoru purchasing tofu.  
  
"KAORU!" he yelled, tripping over his foot. Sano yelled and tripped over Kenshin. He reached up for something to keep him on balance but only snagged Yahiko's gi collar. Yahiko fell on top of them and they rolled to a complete stop in front of not just Kaoru but Megumi and Tsubame as well.  
  
Yahiko looked around and smiled widely. "H-Hey girls, hehe. What's shake'n?" Kaoru glared at them then realized Kenji wasn't in the pile of idiots.  
  
"Kenshin, where's Kenji?"  
  
"Sano brought-" he began but Sano shoved his face in the dirt to shut him up.  
  
"I brought over a . . . girl. Yeah, a little girl that um . . . uh . . ." stuttered Sano then glanced at Yahiko to help him with the lie.  
  
"S-She was lost! Yeah! We were just gonna help her find her way home and she and Kenji ran off in the direction of her dojo. Hehe," he said, all three of them smiling at the lie.  
  
None of them were fooled for a second. "How can that be? The boy can barely stand on his own let alone run," Megumi stated. For once, Kenshin wished that Megumi's brain was the same size as everyone else's. The size of a peanut.  
  
"Yahiko, what's going?" Tsubame asked, trying to balance the newly purchased tofu in one arm. The three males scrambled around, trying to get to their feet.  
  
"Nothing's going on, hehehehehe! Why do you ask?" Kenshin answered. Tsubame pointed her finger behind them.  
  
"I could've sworn that I just saw a dog that had a boy on his tail run past here just now." Kenshin and Sano looked at each other.  
  
"Oh no Tsubame! That was just my hand and Kenshin's hair!" Yahiko stated, grabbing his long ponytail and swishing it around in his hand. "See, when I'm stressed, I like to play with it!" Kenshin snatched his hair back with a disgusted look on his face and everyone else just stared at him. "What?"  
  
Sano nudged Kenshin in the stomach and ushered to his left. The dog had just run past again with Kenji now on it's back.  
  
"Oh, would you look at the sun? It's about time to prepare dinner! Bye now!" Kenshin said, running after him.  
  
"I'd better help to. You know how dense Kenshin is. He forgets everything, including the difference in spices. REMEMBER! THE SALT IS WHITE AND THE PEPPER IS BLACK!" Sano yelled chasing Kenshin. Yahiko looked at the three women who frowned back.  
  
"Nice seeing you! Bye!" Yahiko called out and gave Tsubame a quick kiss on the cheek so they wouldn't be so immediate to follow. Not to mention he had wanted to do that.  
  
"That was very . . . odd . . ." Megumi said and Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Tsubame, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it was amazing," Tsubame said, twirling around in circles. Megumi began checking her tempeture.  
  
-  
  
"Yahiko! You take the left! Sano, go to the right! I'm going in!" Kenshin yelled. They had escaped the crowd but the dog had just run in a door. The problem was that there were three doors and they didn't see which one the dog went through.  
  
Yahiko opened his door and found it was a bar. Full of drunken, smelly, perverted, men. He tried sneak through without being noticed. He crouched down and crawled under the tables only to find himself face to face with naked female legs. Not mention there was all sorts of crap on the floor that should not have even been there in the first place.  
  
Sano ran straight through his door but when he opened it, there were people . . . making out all over the floor. Sano carefully stepped over all the couples, once in a while getting an offer from a woman to come keep her 'company'. If his dog hadn't taken Kenshin's son, he would've gladly excepted.  
  
Behind Kenshin's door was a restraunt. He ran through, knocking over dishes and foods. He bumped into people sitting on the floor, food being thrown at him from all directions. He was probably the only man in the world that would shout apologizes to those people while still worrying about his son.  
  
Yahiko was the first to make it out of his door and saw the animal running through a pile of garbage. He ran faster but slid on the tracked garbage. Sano was the next to file out he stepped over Yahiko and chased the animal through an alley. There were mice everywhere. Sano hated mice for some reason and began to tiptoe around them.  
  
Finally, Kenshin had been released from the restaurant and jumped over Yahiko and ran past Sano. He saw the dog cross over a bridge. The bridge was not complete and the dog came to a screeching halt causing Kenji to sail over him, just feet away from the end. The dog couldn't stop due to the garbage all over it's feet and slid right off the bridge, grabbing Kenji's hakama to try to stay on.  
  
"NO!" Kenshin cried, grabbing his son's hand. Unfortunately for him, he had also stepped in the garbage and slid right off the bridge. Yahiko grabbed Kenshin by the ankles but was pulled off by all the weight. Sano finally got past the mice and grabbed the edge of the bridge. Skillfully, he snatched Yahiko's leg just in time.  
  
"Ha! See? I'm useful after all!" Sano said proudly.  
  
"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even BE in this mess!" Kenshin said through gritted teeth. Kenji was clapping his hands, laughing at all the excitement.  
  
"Whatever," Sano muttered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Now pull us up!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"All right! Don't get your knickers in a twist Yahiko!" he stated matter of factly.  
  
"Hurry up Sano!" commanded Kenshin, just as irked with Sano as Yahiko.  
  
"Hold your hors-" he began but stopped at the sound of a cracking noise.  
  
"Problem," he said.  
  
"What now?!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
"The bridge . . . is cracking . . ." Sano simply stated. Kenshin looked Yahiko in the eye.  
  
"Mother," he muttered just before the edge of the bridge cracked off and they all went sailing into the shallow water.  
  
"No way am I going back to the dojo," Yahiko said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sano, struggling to put a leash on the wild animal.  
  
"Because I don't want to see Kenshin get killed when she finds out that Kenji is all wet from falling off a bridge." They looked at Kenshin who was wiping off Kenji's face.  
  
-  
  
"Where have you four been?" Kaoru asked. The three women had all remained at the dojo, waiting for their return for nearly an hour.  
  
"Finding the little girls home. Hehe," Yahiko answered, rubbing his nape.  
  
"Yeah, man it's complicated to find her home," acted Sano, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh really," slyly said Megumi.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes! You see, she lives on the other side of town!" Kenshin chimed in, setting down Kenji.  
  
"And wasn't Kenji wearing a white gi and green hakama this morning?" asked Tsubame, pointing out Kenji's new red gi and black hakama.  
  
"Oh, we went shopping for clothes, that we did," he explained.  
  
"Oh really?" Kaoru said, walking around them in circles. Then she stopped in front of Kenshin. "Does shopping for clothes mean FALLING OFF A BRIDGE!" Kaoru pressed a newspaper in his face.  
  
Headline: Himura and Co. Fall off unfinished Khoto Bridge. To the right of the headline was a picture of them hanging off the bridge.  
  
"Well . . . we fell off a bridge to . . ." Kenshin said.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW MY SON OFF THE BRIDGE!" Kaoru said, smacking Kenshin upside his head with the magical bokken repeatedly.  
  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND THAT STUPID PUPPY, KEN-SAN WOULD NOT EVEN BE IN THIS MESS!" Megumi yelled, grabbing her medicine bag and began beaning Sano without mercy. Yahiko turned to Tsubame and smiled.  
  
"At least I have an understanding girlfriend . . . right?" Yahiko asked, then covered his head.  
  
Tsubame turned around and smiled to herself. "I'm not going to hit you Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."  
  
"I'll just tell Tae-san to cut your salary in half for the next month, that's all," responded Tsubame, giggling. Yahiko plopped on the floor next to a bawling Sano and a swirly-eyed Kenshin.  
  
"Oro . . ." Kenshin muttered. Kenji got up and slowly began to walk to Kenshin. He lost his balance a few times but stayed on his feet until he reached his father. Kaoru stared at him opened mouth.  
  
"How . . ." she stuttered, "How did you . . . teach him to walk?" Regretfully, Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was that dumb mutt," he murmured. Everyone was surprised he had called the animal a dumb mutt but he was kind of upset that he didn't get to teach his son how to walk.  
  
"Kenshin, you're such an idiot. Can't even teach your own son how to walk," piped up Sano, slapping Kenshin on the back.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin cried. Kenji opened his mouth and began to make small sounds.  
  
"Hey . . . what's wrong with Kenji?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Sounds like he's choking," Tsubame said, covering her mouth. Kenji continued to make the muffled sounds.  
  
"O . . . or . . ." Kenji he started. They all leaned down closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Organic?" Megumi guessed.  
  
"Oreo's?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Ornament?" questioned Tsubame.  
  
"Orgasm?" asked Sano, receiving a smack from Megumi. Kenji took a deep breath then opened his mouth again.  
  
"ORO!" he yelled, clapping his hands and laughing. Kaoru smacked herself on her forehead.  
  
"Great. Now there's two of them."  
  
"ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!" Kenji continued yelling, pulling on Kenshin's hair gleefully.  
  
"Like father like son," Sano said, shrugging his shoulders while Kenji continued to yell the word.  
  
Kenshin simply smiled. "His first word . . . who would've thought it would be oro?"  
  
-  
  
Thank you these people for reviewing! If it weren't for you, I would not have gotten any praise! (Only Signed In people)  
  
Anabell ShadowKeepre Sura_your_snowy_Sweetheart Inulover626 Chiki Fan4000 Darkanimeangel12 Merfair HoundingWolf Animegurl444 KoishiiSweet Uenki TwilightKitty Crystal_Renee Cyberdemon DacrayZblaze1 Bob-san loyanini Chibi_Mai Sephira_jo Colhan3000 Astgal MysticDreamer673 SakuraAvalon12 Ymir-chan Silver_Warrior gaby_(hyatt KougasmyMan SsJ_Chika Nanakilover/Brukaoru Fanfiction_Wanderer BabyKaoru- sama Shilvi/Amyjenc1  
  
Hope yall like this chapter and before I go, I have an Award I want to give to my favorite reviewer for this story. Why I'm doing this, I have no idea.  
  
Favorite Reviewer: Anabell ^^ I really don't know why I like you so much but I just do so don't worry, be happy. . . That's a song isn't it? If I skipped your name, please tell me. Remember, I only put signed in names up there. Tell me if I spelled your name wrong ,too. Anyway, I beg of you to read my Yahiko and Tsubame fic tomorrow in 2004! Happy New Years to all yall! 


End file.
